Una Infancia olvidada
by Yuki Hiyama
Summary: Acaba de pasar algo terrible… Inuyasha regresó a ser un pequeño infante sin memoria alguna ¿Qué es lo que hará Kagome ahora? ¿Podrá Inuyasha regresar a la normalidad y recordar a esa persona especial en su vida? Es mi primer fic o.oU SOLO LEAN, ONEGAI!
1. Recuerdos

**_Disclaimer:_** Todos los personajes de la serie Inuyasha, junto con su concepto y la serie en si, no me pertenecen (y si fuera así, ya abría matado de una buena vez a Kikyo T.T), son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi (lástima ¬¬).

**_Summary:_** Acaba de pasar algo terrible... Inuyasha regresó a ser un pequeño infante sin memoria alguna ¿Qué es lo que hará Kagome ahora? ¿Podrá Inuyasha regresar a la normalidad y recordar a esa persona especial en su vida?

- Diálogo -

"_Pensamientos"_

"**Una Infancia Olvidada"**

**By: Yuki Hiyama**

**Capitulo I; _Recuerdos_**

Un hermoso día soleado y una tranquila pradera, el ligero canturreo de las aves y los sonidos de la naturaleza eran tan suaves y relajantes que parecían unificarse para interpretar una dulce melodía de cuna, esperando para atrapar en su arrullo hipnotizante a cualquier ser presente en aquel apacible lugar. Un pequeño bostezo, seguido de una tallada en ambos ojos con el dorso de la mano buscando desperezarse, y es que aquella tranquilidad mezclada con los calidos rayos del sol le estaban haciendo hundirse en un mar de sueño; apunto estuvo de pegar los parpados con cansancio nuevamente, cuando una curiosa charla llegó suavemente hasta sus oídos... haciéndolo saltar.

**-** ¡¡¡TONTOOOOO!!!

**-** ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!

**-** ¡¡¡OSUWARI!!! – y un sonoro azotón se hizo escuchar acompañado de una nube de tierra. _"Y aquí vamos de nuevo..."_ pensó con cansancio el pequeño kitsune mientras se tallaba nuevamente los ojos para contemplar la escena frente a él.

**-** ¡Kagome! ¡¿por que lo hiciste?! – gruñó el hanyou incorporándose desde el piso -

**-** ¡¡¡POR QUE ERES UN TONTO!!!

Shippo seguía observando todo el pleito, ya no solo, pues justo al momento llegaban Sango, Miroku y Kirara para presenciar lo que parecía ser la culminación de la discusión. Éstos habían pasado de largo tanto a Inuyasha como a Kagome para irse a sentar junto al pequeño kitsune, que yacía recargado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Lo siguiente que se vio fue como Kagome se daba la media vuelta sobre sus talones sumamente molesta para emprender el paso rumbo al bosque.

**-** ¡¡¡Inuyasha, eres imposible!!! – afirmó apretando sus puños con fuerza mientras se alejaba

**-** Señorita Kagome... ¿a donde va? – preguntó Miroku curioso, Kagome volteó a verlo con el rostro sombrío

**-** A dar un paseo – respondió cortante, siguiendo con su camino hasta perderse de vista entre los árboles del bosque. Miroku sonrió nerviosamente y Sango soltó un pesado suspiro, resignada.

- Inuyasha... ¿no crees que deberías pedirle una disculpa? – prenunció la exterminadora lentamente, sin perder de vista el sitio donde momentos antes Kagome se había perdido de vista

**-** siiiiiii, después de todo fue tu culpa... – habló por primera vez Shippo sin prestarle importancia

**-** siempre es lo mismo... – murmuró Miroku negando con la cabeza, cosa que no pudo ignorar Inuyasha ni sus finos oídos

**-** ¡¡¡Haaaaa!!! ¡¡¡Ya cállense!!! no me voy a disculpar con ella, y si no les gusta, pues ni modo... – contestó Inuyasha con su típica arrogancia, sentándose apartado de sus amigos mientras se cruzaba de brazos con molestia. Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro con desgano.

**---.---.---.---.---.---**

Los nudillos de Kagome permanecían blancos por la presión de sus puños, caminaba a grandes zancadas sin prestar atención al camino mientras se internaba cada vez más en aquel espeso bosque. Sin darse cuenta las facciones antes duras de su rostro se fueron suavizando al tiempo que la velocidad de sus pasos disminuía lentamente, sin darse cuenta ya iba caminando a paso calmo ahora con la cabeza gacha, se detuvo inconcientemente, inmersa en sus pensamientos

"_creo... creo que fui muy dura con Inuyasha... después de todo, todo lo que hace no es mal intencionado... talvez tengan razón y me tomo las cosas muy en serio... ...aunque a veces a él también se le salen las cosas sin darse cuenta..."_ pensó con algo de cansancio. Ya más tranquila, dejó escapar un suspiro.

Aun con algo de duda al principio, giró la vista para observar el sendero por el que había llegado hasta ese lugar, cerró los ojos tratando relajarse unos segundos, y finalmente, se dio la vuelta con la intención de disculparse. Era un error estar esperando siempre que Inuyasha se disculpara con lo orgulloso que era, talvez, y solo talvez, la solución era solo influirle algo de confianza y darle un pequeño empujoncito para hacerlo reaccionar.

**---.---.---.---.---.---**

Los dedos de Inuyasha tamborileaban contra sus antebrazos por la frustración que estaba sintiendo, había decidido no disculparse con Kagome, después de todo, el no tenía la culpa de que la chica fuese tan impulsiva. Dejó escapar un gruñido quedo. ¡Suficiente tenía ya con eso como para que sus amigos no dejaran de hacérselo aun más presente! Desde que Kagome se había marchado rumbo al bosque éstos no habían dejado de hablar al respecto...

- ...después de todo, la señorita Kagome siempre se preocupa por Inuyasha – comentó el monje, a lo que Sango y Shippo asintieron en acuerdo

**-** ¡¡¡Haaaaaa!!! pero como molestan, digan lo que digan no me voy a disculpar... – explotó finalmente muy enojado, se levanto de un salto dando camino hacia el bosque donde momentos antes Kagome se internara

**-** es solo un perro tonto... – Shippo lo siguió con la vista hasta que el hanyou se perdió en el bosque

¡Otra tonta discusión! Siempre era lo mismo con esa mujer, se la pasaban peleando, aun se preguntaba como es que habían permanecido tanto tiempo juntos... Se detuvo un momento en su camino sobre la rama alta de un árbol. ¿Por qué había permanecido tanto tiempo al lado de Kagome a pesar de haber casi declarado su amor por Kikyo? Era para que Kagome ya lo hubiese dejado, y sin embargo... seguía ahí, a su lado... Dio un brinco dejándose caer sobre tierra firme, su olfato había captado el olor de Kagome. Repentinamente las imágenes desarrolladas momentos antes en aquella pelea regresaron a su mente, causando un fuerte sonrojo sobre sus mejillas ¡Que tontería! Tronó sus nudillos con el enojo y el rostro encendido.

- ¡Garras de acero!

Un enorme y majestuoso sauce, al parecer de muchos años de vida por el grosor de su tronco, fue la victima del ataque del agitado hanyou, el cual cayó hecho pedazos desde la base como si de arrancar una flor de tierra húmeda se tratara. Recuperó pronto su antigua postura tratando de controlar su agitada respiración, aunque no sabia si era por el ataque que acababa de realizar, o por aquellos recuerdos que recurrían a su mente. Colocó una mano sobre sus sienes con frustración mientras su vista se paseaba sobre los restos del viejo árbol _"Si que era grande... pero solo es un árbol"_ pensó dándose la vuelta dispuesto a continuar con su camino.

- como te atreves...

Regresó la vista para toparse con una pequeña sombra entre los arbustos, la cual permanecía oculta y protegida entre la oscuridad del bosque ¿De donde había salido? ¿Cómo es que no había percibido otra presencia en ese lugar? Afiló la mirada tratando de descubrir la identidad de aquella diminuta silueta que se alcanzaba a deslumbrar a unos metros de él.

**-** como te atreves a destruir mi hogar... – una pequeña y suave voz, como de un infante, se quebró, dando lugar a pequeños gimoteos que pudo adivinar, hacía por tratar de contener las lágrimas

**-** ¿quien eres?

**-** ¡eso es lo que menos importa ahora! – resonó la vocecilla dolida – solo diré que, no debiste haber hecho eso... no debiste haberte metido con migo... con mi hogar – su voz iba mostrándose cada vez mas enojada conforme hablaba, dejando de lado la tristeza – te daré un castigo por tus malas acciones...

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mas por reacción que por otra cosa, esa niña era extraña.

- Y como castigo... te sentencio a un regreso... te regresaré a tu niñez... Y te advierto que esta sentencia no terminará hasta que aprendas sobre el valor de los sentimientos de todos los seres que te rodean... – clavó su vista en los ojos dorados que le miraban con confusión – que así sea.

- Inuyasha...

La mirada castaña observaba con sorpresa el hecho frente a ella, Kagome había llegado al lugar donde se desataba aquella peculiar escena a tiempo para escuchar las últimas palabras pronunciadas por aquella figura que permanecía oculta entre las sombras. Pero esto quedó en el pasado cuando una intensa luz se hizo presente, causando que sus espectadores cerraran los ojos con fuerza ante la intensidad de tal iluminación. Fue un despliegue de luz enorme, el cual Kagome no dudó hubiera llegado hasta donde Miroku y los demás, pero éste solo duró unos segundos, pues la intensidad disminuyó tan rápido como había hecho acto de aparición, mas no desapareció.

Por fin Kagome se aventuró a abrir los ojos, y al acostumbrarse rápidamente a la luz levantó el rostro para toparse con el acto frente a ella. La intensa luz que momentos antes le había hecho cubrirse el rostro para no lastimarse la vista, ahora brillaba levemente alrededor de aquella silueta, como si de su aura se tratase, un aura dorada. Pero... ¡era una niña! Una pequeña niña albina de grandes ojos verdes y piel sumamente clara, por lo que pudo notar el suave sonrojo sobre sus mejillas _"Producto del llanto"_ se dijo al ver el rastro de lagrimas surcar sus pómulos. Vestía un pequeño kimono color verde pálido con diversos adornos en violeta y dorado, el cual contrastaba con la flor violeta sobre su cabeza.

Los brazos de la pequeña permanecían alzados, Kagome dejó de prestarle atención a la niña para ver como ésta mantenía en el aire a Inuyasha a través de lo que parecía era, magia. El hanyou permanecía con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera sumergido en un apacible sueño, sin tan solo todo esto no pareciera una pesadilla... una horrible pesadilla de la cual esperaba despertar en algún momento. Pero no fue así. El extraño poder que utilizaba esa niña pronto envolvió a Inuyasha, y fue en ese momento que la magia dio comienzo...

- ¡Detente! – gritó Kagome con la esperanza de que aquella pequeña escuchara su plegaria, pero no fue así

El hechizo en el cual permanecía atrapado Inuyasha soltó una fuerte onda expansiva, la cual lanzó a Kagome lejos de su objetivo, dejando escapar un fuerte gemido de dolor cuando su espalda colisionó contra el tronco de un árbol tras ella, dejándola al borde de la inconciencia. Una última ola de energía hizo despliegue llenando por completo el lugar mientras las hojas de los árboles se agitaban con fuerza. La pequeña oji-verde colocó una mano sobre su pecho con cansancio y la respiración agitada, dejando descender gradualmente sobre el suelo el cuerpo inerte del que anteriormente había sido el destructor de su hogar. Se enderezó en su lugar caminando hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del ahora pequeño cuerpo frente a ella, levantó el rostro observando como Kagome parecía recobrarse del impacto, la vio fijamente hasta que la mirada fue respondida.

**-** mi trabajo esta hecho – pronunció de manera audible para que Kagome alcanzara a escucharla, al tiempo que observaba el cuerpo a sus pies – con esto... espero se aprenda una valiosa lección... – La niña cerró los ojos con el cansancio reflejado en su inocente rostro, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a disolverse lentamente en el aire como vapor de manera espectral, como si de una aparición o un fantasma se tratase. La niña se había ido.

Kagome trató de incorporarse desde su lugar, parpadeó varias veces incrédula observando el cuerpecito que yacía en el suelo unos metros frente a ella. ¿Es que todo aquello momentos antes había pasado en realidad? ¿Es que realmente ése que permanecía en el suelo profundamente dormido era... Inuyasha? Avanzó lentamente, aunque con paso algo torpe hasta aquél cuerpo, hincándose a su lado. ¿No era un sueño? Por que si era así, quería despertar. Quería despertar y darse cuenta que todo no había sido más que una broma cruel de su traviesa imaginación... pero por más que le costara creerlo, era realidad. Y la prueba más clara permanecía inconciente frente a ella...

- ¿Inu... yasha...?

**---.---.---.---.---.---**

**Continuará...**

**---.---.---.---.---.---**

Me presento n.n mi nombre para todos es Yuki o.o aunque no falta la amiga loka que me llama Yu-chan n.ñÛ este es mi primer fic, y es la tercera vez que subo este capi –.–Û actualmente me encuentro escribiendo el décimo capitulo, pero debo admitir que me dio pena ajena el aventurarme a releer mi primer capi y.y bua, pues me dio pena... así que no pude aguantarme las ganas de 'arreglarlo' un poquito n.ñ jeje ya saben, para que no se viera tan mal...

Denme una oportunidad con mi primer fic, sinceramente hago un esfuerzo para que la lectura sea de su agrado... espero les guste y sigan leyendo. Si les gustó, no les gustó, tienen una opinión, una duda o simplemente quieren tirarme un tomatazo, mándenme un review y háganme saberlo 3 nos vemos, ja ne!

**--.---.--**

Ejem... ñ.ñ para algunos despistaditos que aun no saben como dejar un review (porque si los hay, y no los culpo, cuando empecé en esta pagina tarde horrores para descubrirlo xDU) en la parte inferior izquierda, se encuentra un espacio color lila que dice "Submit Review" solo denle click a "Go", escriban su mensaje y mándenmelo!! nOn


	2. El viaje comienza

**Capitulo II: _El viaje comienza_**

Después de unos minutos, cuando Kagome reaccionó y pudo figurar lo que había ocurrido, sin despegar la vista de Inuyasha, lentamente se levanto del suelo, caminó hacia él y cuidadosamente comenzó a levantarlo (ya que el seguía inconciente), lo cargó contra su pecho y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban Miroku y los demás...

**-** _Inuyasha... ¿porque ocurrió esto, ¿que es lo que se supone que debo hacer ahora, ¿que pasara con tigo...?_ – pensaba Kagome al caminar

Kagome siguió deprimida todo el camino y haciéndose a si misma miles de preguntas mientras caminaba por el bosque, y continúo hasta salir de éste...

**-** ¡Kagome! ¡Regresaste!... pero... ¿quien es? – señaló Shippo a Inuyasha.

**-** Señorita Kagome... no será... – dudó un momento Miroku

**-** Es... es... – baja la mirada, haciendo que su fleco le tapáse los ojos, se sentó al lado de sus amigos - Es una larga historia... – colocó a Inuyasha sobre su regazo sin soltarlo.

Kagome tardó poco tiempo en contarles lo sucedido a sus amigos...

**-** ¿Y que vamos a hacer? ¿Inuyasha se va a quedar así para siempre, pero si es como de mi edad... – decia Shippo sin despegar su vista de la aun dormida inocente carita de Inuyasha.

**-** Eso le pasa por tonto... – reprochaba Sango, que en ese momento acariciaba a Kirara, que estaba sobre sus piernas, ronroneando.

**-** Pero que vamos a hacer... ¿tiene alguna idea señorita Kagome? – preguntó Miroku.

**-** Talvez... talvez, aquella niña nos pueda ayudar... – pensó Kagome en voz alta

**-** Pero si ella fue la que le hizo esto a Inuyasha... ¿crees que acepte regresarlo a la normalidad? – observó Sango

**-** Hay que intentarlo...

**-** Pues, no será fácil... pero lo intentaremos, encontraremos a esa niña – Miroku trataba de meterles animo

Y hubieran seguido hablando, si no fuera porque Inuyasha comenzó a lentamente a abrir sus ojitos...

**-** Inuyasha... ¿estas bien? – le pregunta inmediatamente Kagome preocupada

**-** ¿Quien... quien eres tu? ¿Y como sabes mi nombre? – los voltea a ver a todos con la mirada incredula mientras se sentaba lentamente

Kagome inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía... Inuyasha había perdido también sus recuerdos. Pero hubo quien no perdió más tiempo...

**-** Inuyasha... ¿No recuerdas nada de nada? ¿A mi, a Kirara, a Sango, a Miroku...? ¿a... Kagome? – pregunto Shippo sin creerselo aun, pero Inuyasha solo negó con la cabeza

- Perdió la memoria...

- Eso me temia – dice Kagome recordando las palabras del espiritu

- ¿Qué haremos señorita Kagome? – preguntó el monje al ver la confundida cara de Inuyasha

- ... – aunque Kagome guardara silencio, en su mente todo estaba muy claro... Debian encontrarla... ella era la única que podria regresarlo a la normalidad... después de todo, ella lo ocasionó...

Esto era horrible, no solo Inuyasha había regresado a su ya olvidada infancia, si no que su memoria también. Pero eso no fue un impedimento para comenzar con la búsqueda de la misteriosa niña como lo habian decidido. Y aunque Inuyasha no recordaba nada, Kagome y Shippo le contaban cosas durante el viaje con la esperanza de que recordara algo... pero parecía inútil... sin mencionar que Inuyasha era un niño muy callado que parecía no reflejar emociones...

- ...y después usaste tu "colmillo de acero" para destruir al monstruo... – contaba Shippo a Inuyasha, que le ponia toda su atención – ¡fue increíble! ¡lo derrotaste muy rapido! Eso si lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

- ...no... no lo recuerdo – respondio en un susurro casi inaudible

- ya Inuyasha, no seas tan timido... – decia Kagome, pero de repente se puso muy pensativa, como recordando algo – nunca crei que le diria tales palabras a Inuyasha... eso no era propio de él... sobre todo por lo explosivo que era...

- ja, ja, ja, si, tienes razón – sonreia Sango

- quien diria que de pequeño seria tan diferente... – agregó Miroku

- si, ami me cae mejor asi, ojala se quedara asi... – decia Shippo como si nada mientras caminaba con los brazos tras la nuca y los ojos cerrados

Pasaron 3 días, sin hallar pista alguna, hasta que...

**-** ¡¡¡Cuidado! ¡¡¡Es enorme! – gritaba Shippo mientras corria en dirección a sus amigos

**-** Es un ciempiés gigantesco... – Kagome levanta la cabeza para lograr ver el gran tamaño del monstruo

Se encontraban pasando por una aldea, sin esperarse que un monstruo los atacara tan repentinamente; los habitantes de la aldea comenzaron a correr en diferentes direcciones por su vida, gritando asustados. Kagome y sus amigos se prepararon esperando cualquier cosa...

El monstruo era como un ciempiés, tan grande que no se diria que media menos de 100 metros de largo, tenia dos largas antenas y su cola terminaba en un aguijón, como el de un escorpion.

**-** Señorita Kagome, por favor proteja a Inuyasha... – le pidio Miroku

**-** ¡Hiraikotsu! – Sango lanzó su boomerang, partiendo al gigantesco monstruo en dos partes, las cuales calleron al suelo en un golpe seco, una de ellas muy cerca de Kagome.

- ¡Aaah! – gritó Kagome de la impresión al ver que la mitad del monstruo cayó justo enfrente suyo.

**-** ¿Eso fue todo? – Shippo asoma la cabeza para ver

**-** ¡No! todavía se mueve... – nota Kagome asustada

Y con un certero golpe de parte de una de las mitades del monstruo, Inuyasha sale volando por los aires sin que Kagome pueda hacer nada...

**-** ¡¡¡Haaaaa! – Inuyasha gritaba asustado mientras caía desde una considerable altura –

- ¡¡Inuyasha!

Al parecer, el monstruo no era nada lento, y mucho menos tonto, pues todo lo habia hecho a proposito con el unico motivo de hacercarse a Kagome e Inuyasha, porque en ese mismo momento se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha, que caía del cielo en picada, pero...

**-** ¡Agujero negro! – rapidamente, Miroku absorbió las 2 mitades del monstruo por completo, sin dejar rastros de la imponente criatura

**-** ¡Kirara! – llamó Sango, haciendo que su fiel mascota y acompañante se lanzara para atrapar a Inuyasha – Muy bien hecho...

Claro que Kagome no lo pensó 2 veces para correr hacia Inuyasha en cuanto Kirara aterrizó...

**-** Inuyasha... ¿¿¿te encuentras bien? ¿¿¿No te pasó nada? – mas preocupada que nada, Kagome comenzó a revisárlo para ver si no estaba herido, como una madre preocupada por su hijo –

**-** No, estoy bien... – se separa un poco de Kagome con la mirada fija en el suelo

El que Kagome se preocupara tanto por Inuyasha, solo hizo que él comenzara a sentir algo dentro de sí, pero ¿que era? Solo sabia que se sentía bien y protegido estando a su lado...

En cambio Kagome, le preocupaba un tanto la actitud de Inuyasha, lo sentia distanciado, lo que hacia que se preocupara a cada momento por el, no podia dejar de sentirse culpable por todo lo sucedido.

**-** Perdón por interrumpir, pero... ¿no creen que deberíamos regresar a la aldea? – dijo Miroku fijando su vista en el cielo, que comenzaba a oscureser

**-** ¡Si! ¡es verdad, talvez la anciana Kaede pueda ayudar a Inuyasha... – pensó Shippo

**-** ¿Enserio... ella podría ayudarme? – pregunta Inuyasha sin cambiar su semblante

**-** No es una mala idea, talvez ella sepa algo... ¿tu que dices Kagome? – le pregunta Sango

**-** Si, talvez sea lo mejor... – se quedó un poco pensativa – _a demás, en pocos días comenzaran mis exámenes y tengo que regresar a mi época para ponerme al corriente _– pensó

**-** Pero ya es tarde, será mejor salir en la mañana... – declaró Miroku, dirigiendose a una de las casas de la pequeña aldea en la que estaban

Esa noche, todos durmieron tranquilamente, dentro de una comoda posada. Todos excepto uno... Inuyasha, que estaba arrinconado en una esquina, era el único que no dormía muy bien, ya que, sufría, sufría en sus sueños, o más bien, pesadillas. Pesadillas horribles, de recuerdos crueles en los cuales su madre moría frente a él, protegiendolo, una angustia, un dolor y un miedo que no recordaba...

Y cuando sentía que ya no podía más... despertó bruscamente a la mitad de la noche...

- ¡Ah!... – su respiración estaba acelerada – Ma... má... – lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos –

**-** Inuyasha... – Kagome se habia despertado de improbiso – ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó al ver el semblante de Inuyasha, asustado y lleno de lágrimas. Entonces lo entendió – comprendo... una pesadilla, ¿no?

- ... – en ese momento volteo su vista hacia Kagome, que lo miraba comprensiva. Por su parte, él, trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas, pero siempre aparecian mas involuntariamente

- No debes preocuparte por eso... – Kagome se fue acercando lentamente hacia el – porque, debes recordar que, no estas solo. Tus amigos están con tigo... yo estoy con tigo – comenzó a rodeárlo con los brazos, de la manera mas dulce y protectora que jamas imaginó – _Inuyasha... ahora es mi turno... no te preocupes, que yo te protegeré. No te dejare solo_ – pensaba.

Con estas últimas palabras, Inuyasha se tranquilizó, y así ambos lograron conciliar el sueño, quedando Inuyasha dormido en los brazos de Kagome. Inuyasha comenzaba cada vez más y más a sentir algo dentro de si, un sentimiento extraño, pero, ¿que era? ¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento? Esa pregunta no lo dejaba en paz.

-----

Ya en la mañana, cuando todos estaban listos para emprender su camino...

**-** Es hora de irnos... debemos partir a la aldea – avisa Miroku

**-** ¡Si! – respondieron Sango y Kagome el unisono, muy alegres

Pero de repente...

**-** Detecto la presencia de fragmentos de la perla... – votea instantáneamente hacia enfrente, de donde provenia la presencia

**-** ¡Haaaaaa, que feo huele, no me gusta, ¡apesta! – se quejó Inuyasha tapandose la nariz con ambas manos

Pero nadie tuvo tiempo de decir nada más... ya que algo capto la atención de todos... un remolino que se movía a una gran velocidad y que se detuvo justo al frente de Kagome...

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver de quien se trataba, no se lo esperaban, el unico que reconocia la situación era Inuyasha, quien solo alzó una ceja.

**-** Hola, mi querida Kagome... – decia tomandola de las manos –

**-** Ha... hola... Koga... – Kagome se puso bastante nerviosa y sorprendida –

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Piedad! soy nueva escribiendo fanfics, no sean malos, denme una oportunidad! ToT Talvez no sea tan buena como otras escritoras como SHACARS, Yersi Fanel o Alex-Wind, pero les juro que hago mi mayor esfuerzo en entretener a los lectores que gustan de un buen fic XD.

Por favor dejen reviews


	3. ¡Una pista, una pista!

**Capitulo III: _¡Una pista, una pista!_**

El encuentro con Koga fue algo que nadie se esperaba, en especial Kagome que se había quedado sin palabras...

**-** Koga... que, alegría verte... – Kagome trató de mantener la calma ante la situación, mostrando una gran sonrisa, no muy convincente

**- **por lo que parece, no te ha pasado nada...

**-** ¿a que te refieres? – pregunta confundida

**-** pues... – la suelta de las manos – estaba por los alrededores, cuando sentí una presencia algo extraña...

**-** ¿una presencia extraña? – pregunto curioso Miroku

**-** si... y fue cuando pude ver a un espíritu muy extraño. Era una pequeña niña albina, voló por encima de mí, pero pude notar algo... Bueno, pude percibir que su olor estaba mezclado con el de esa bestia, se me hizo muy extraño, y ya que venia de esta dirección pensé que podría haberte pasado algo mi querida Kagome... – la toma nuevamente de las manos –

**- **no te preocupes, no me ha pasado nada...

**-** ¡¿dijiste que un espíritu con la forma de una niña albina! – preguntó Sango, e inmediatamente volteando a ver al monje Miroku –

**- **es ella... – le confirmó Miroku –

**-** si, y por cierto... ¿donde esta esa bestia? – prenguntó Koga buscandolo con la vista

**-** pues... – a Shippo le da pena decirlo, asi que voltea a ver a Inuyasha

Inuyasha se encontraba escondido detrás de Kagome, solo mostraba el rostro, ya que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Koga, algo no le agradaba de él.

**-** es una larga historia... – dijo finalmente Kagome, soltandose de las manos de Koga con suabidad para después mostrárle a Inuyasha con la vista –

**- **o.O... ¿Inu... yasha, ¿eres tu, Inuyasha? - hubo un momento de silencio, nadie se atrevia a decir nada –

Inuyasha solo frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Koga.

**- **Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... ¿¡¿bestia estupida, que te pasó? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Inuyashasintió que quería explotar, pero como él no es de los que se quedan callados, habló- "¡¡¡cállate lobo tonto!" (N/A: creo que si es bastante explosivo ¬¬, se supone que debia "hablar, no gritar y mira que es notoria su desventaja en este momento)

**-** O.O...? – todos guardaron silencio aun desconcertados –

**- **¡¿quien te crees que eres para hablarme así! – se defiende el pequeño e imprudente Inuyasha, casi, casi ruñendo como perro.

**- **¿he? – lo voltea a ver sin mucha importancia

**-** Koga,esa niña que viste le hizo esto a Inuyasha, por eso hay que encontrarla, para que lo regrese a la normalidad... – explicó Shippi

**-** es verdad, además... además... Inuyasha no... recuerda nada – menciona Kagome aun algo adolorida por el asunto

**-** ¿eso es verdad? – le pregunta Koga de frente a Inuyasha dirigiéndole sonrisa engreída de oreja a oreja

Aun que Inuyasha sentía que la sangre le hervía por dentro, se limitó a ver a Koga con una mirada de desprecio mientras éste lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, ya que era tan pequeño que no le llegaba ni a la cintura.

**-** bueno, no se lo que haya pasado pero, era de suponerse... ¡¡¡jamás se le quitará lo tonto a esa bestia! – se burló Koga de nuevo antes de volver a estallar en risas –

**-** talvez no recuerde nada... pero no se el porque hay algo en ti que no soporto, eres solo un lobo rabioso – le dijo Inuyasha de frente

**-** _eso que dijo... ¿habrá recordado algo?_ – pensó Kagome

**-** ¡¿que dices enano, ¡¡¡te recuerdo que no estas en condiciones de hablarme así! – se defendió Koga

Después de todo, Inuyasha no logró contenerse más y le tiró una patada a Koga justo en la espinilla con todas sus fuerzas...

**-** ¡¡¡Aaaah! – gritó Koga del dolor saltando en una pierna mientras se agarraba la otra con las manos – ¡maldito enano! ¡vas a ver! – se acercó a Inuyasha para golpearlo

Rapidamente, Kagomese interpone, defendiendo a Inuyasha – no Koga, por favor, déjalo... – Caundo Koga vio la mirada suplicante de Kagome, decidió tranquilizarse. Dio un gran suspiro

- esta bien, Kagome... pero solo lo hago por que tu me lo pides – digo volteando la mirada

**- **gracias Koga – sonrió agradecida

Después de decir esto, ella se volteo hacia Inuyasha solo para después hincarse y abrazarlo. Koga solo sentía hervir su sangre al contemplar tal escena, y más cuando vio que Inuyasha le sacaba la lengua mientras Kagome lo abrazaba...

- Hn – Koga le sacó la lengua tambien para volver a apartar la mirada

Kagome no dejaba de sentirse culpable por todos estos problemas, todo lo que pasaba, pensaba "es mi culpa", era algo que la atormentaba a cada instante. Aun que talvez, la culpa no fuera toda de ella, pensaba que así era (N/A: claro que ella no sabia toda la historia completa, je, je).

- Koga... ¿podrías decirnos que dirección tomó ese espíritu que mencionaste? – preguntó Miroku

**-** ¿y yo para que querría ayudar a esa bestia torpe? – Preguntó Koga con los ojos cerrados, cruzandose de brazos

**- **por favor Koga, ayúdanos – suplicó Kagome poniendo carita de perrito abandonado

Aunque Koga fuera un monstruo muy fuerte, tenía un punto débil... y ese era Kagome

**-** de acuerdo, tomó aquella dirección... – señaló resignado

**-** pero... si es la dirección de la aldea de la anciana Kaede... – mencionó Shippo

**-** que extraña coincidencia, ¿no cree excelencia? – se dirigió Sango a Miroku

**-** si, pero de todas maneras ya nos dirigíamos hacia allá

**-** bueno... – Koga ya se dirigia de nuevo hacia Kagome para tomarla nuevamente de las manos antes de irse, pero... – Kag... ¡¡aah!

Koga no pudo terminar su oración, ya que por unos segundos pareció como si un campo de energía lo rechazara, provocando que éste rebotara y cayera de sentón...

**- **demonios... – se quejó Koga mientras se levantaba de nuevo

**-** ¿que fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Sango confundida al igual que sus amigos

Volteando al suelo, se pudo observar como Inuyasha había colocado al "Colmillo de Acero" frente a los pies de Kagome para que cierto lobo no se le pudiera acercar...

- así, que así funciona... – pensaba Inuyasha en voz alta con una gran sonrisa de victoria

**- **quien lo diría... – Shippo no daba credito a sus ojos – y eso que hasta ahora se habia portado tan reservado - añadió

**- **¡Inuyasha! Creí haber guardado esa espada en mi mochila... – decia Kagome tomando la espada para guardarla nuevamente

**-** ya no importa... – respondió Koga ya molesto después de haberse levantado – De todos modos me tengo que ir. Seguiré buscando a ese maldito de Naraku... – decia con un tono de repugnancia, pero parecia mas dirigido a Inuyasha que a Naraku

- Adiós Kagome... – al terminar de decir esto, pero antes de irse tal y como llegó, Koga miró a Inuyasha con desprecio por última vez antes de irse, mientras éste le regresaba la mirada, pero esta vez, agarrado de Kagome y sacandole la lengua, mostrandose victorioso

**-** Adiós Ko... – intentó decir Kagome, pero rapidamente se levantó una nuve de polvo, mostrando como el remolino se alejaba

**-** ya se fue – dijo Sango con un tono monótono

**-** bueno... es hora de que nosotros también nos vayamos, ¿no creen? – se apresuro a decir Miroku antes de que cualquier cosa ocurriera

**-** si – respondieron todos

- _que divertido fue eso _– pensaba Inuyasha sin despegar la vista del camino por el cual se habia ido Koga anteriormente

Después de ese no tan reconfortante encuentro, el grupo emprendio viaje hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede, a la cual, llegaron justo a medio dia...

**-** muchachos... – saludaba Kaede a lo lejos al verlos acercarse – que alegría, pero... regresaron antes de lo esperado

**-** es que tuvimos algunos problemas – respondio Kagome

**-** ¿eh? o.O – Kaede inmediatamente volteo su vista al pequeño demonio de cabellos plateados que no se despegaba de Kagome – ¿qué sucedió? – al ver que nadie respondia, decidio aserse a un lado para abrirles paso dentro de la cabaña – pasen

Ya todos adentro de la cabaña, se sentaron en círculo alrededor del fuego, y ahí, después de muchos suspiros, Kagome le contó todo lo sucedido a la anciana Kaede...

**-** Haaay, Inuyasha, no puede ser, otra vez en problemas... – dijo la anciana al ver que Inuyasha nunca cambiaria

- no fue mi culpa, esa niña es muy sensible – se defendio Inuyasha, cruzandose de brazos y desviando la mirada, ya que, ya sabia lo ocurrido gracias a Kagome

**-** pero díganos, ¿usted no percibió la presencia de ese espíritu? – preguntó Miroku

**-** lamento decirles que no

**-** ¿y no conoce algún método para regresar a Inuyasha a la normalidad? – esta vez preguntó Sango

**-** pues... lo único que sé, es que, ese espíritu que mencionan se conoce como _"Kirin no Rei"_, aunque todos lo llaman simplemente como _"Kirin"_ – la anciana dio una pausa para volver a ver a los presentes – Es un espíritu que vive en el bosque. Por lo general es muy pacifico, aunque... si se llaga a enfadar... – dirigio su vista hacia Inuyasha, hacindo que éste solo respondiera con un "Hn" – bueno, ya tienen una idea de lo que es capaz de hacer. Si Inuyasha desea volver a la normalidad, solo veo una opción...

- ¿todavía hay una opcion? – cuestionó Shippo

**-** ¿y esa cual seria? – preguntó Kagome

**-** Kagome, dijiste que ese espíritu dijo algo antes de irse, ¿no? – quizo saber Kaede

**-** mmmmm... – trataba de recordar lo sucedido – ¡¡es verdad!. Ahora recuerdo que dijo algo, algo que Inuyasha debía aprender, o algo así...

"_Y te advierto que esta sentencia no terminará hasta que aprendas sobre el valor de los sentimientos de todos los seres que te rodean..."_

**- **pero... ¿como que aprender el valor de los sentimientos de los demás? ¿que es exactamente lo que debe aprender? – preguntó Shippo - ¿Por qué siempre los seres misteriosos hablan con acertijos?

- ami tampoco me quedó muy claro – dijo Sango mostrandose igualmente confundida

**- **ni yo, parece una adivinanza – concluyó Kagome

**-** creo que... mmmm... – Miroku se mostraba con una expresión muy seria con los ojos cerrados, como pensando algo de suma importancia

- ¿usted si sabe monje Miroku? – dijo una emocionada Kagome

**-** ¿enserio? – preguntaron Shippo y Sango al unísono igualmente emocionados

Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos mientras el monje Miroku salía de sus pensamientos y retomaba la conversación:

**-** creo que... – abrio los ojos, aun muy serio – ¡deberé enseñarle a Inuyasha el arte para conquistar a las mujeres! – concluyó con un aire de superioridad como si ubiera descubierto la cura para el resfriado comun (N/A: hay, pero que tonto... ¬¬)

- ... – en ese momento todos se cayeron muy al estilo anime (N/A: creo que yo también me hubiera caído ¬¬)

**- **que tonto... – (N/A: eso fue lo mismo que yo dije, bueno, no importa, yo te apoyo Shippo!)

**- **¿¡¿y eso para que le va a servir,monje mañoso? – reclamó una muy enojada Sango con las mejillas coloradas

**-** Sango tiene razón, monje Miroku. Después de todo, el que usted haga esas cosas para cortejar a las jovencitas no le ayuda a comprender mejor sus sentimientos – mencionó Kagome después de dar un suspiro, nuevamente, sus animos estaban por los suelos

**-** tiene razón, je, je... – respondió el monje con los ojos cerrados rascandose tras su nuca

Inuyasha solo tenía una cara de no haber entendido nada.

Sin previo aviso, Kagome se llevó la mano a la mejilla tan fuerte, que el sonido resonó en eco, aplastando a cierta pulga entrometida...

**-** ¡pulga Myoga!

**-** Kagome, que gusto verte – respondio Myoga después de haberse recuperado de tal aplastada

**-** viejo Myoga... ¿pero que haces aquí? – preguntó Shippo acercándose para ver mejor a la pulga, la cual se encontraba sobre la mano de Kagome

**-** pero que malo Shippo, solo quise venir a saludar – dijo haciéndose el ofendido – Pero bueno... ¿Dónde está el amo Inuyasha?

**-** ¿amo? – preguntó Inuyasha confundido acercándose mas a Kagome para ver mejor a la pulga (N/A: si de por si ya estaba cerca de Kagome, un poco mas y... bueno, mejor no digo nada)

**-** O.O... – el pobre Myoga se quedó sin palabras al ver el estado de Inuyasha

**-** ha, si... con respecto a Inuyasha, ocurrió un pequeño accidente... - dijo Kagome sonriendo apenada

**-** ¿amo Inuyasha? ¡¿Pero que fue lo que le pasó! – preguntó Myoga aun sin creerlo

**-** ¿ah? – Inuyasha se voltea hacia Kagome confundido – Kagome... ¿Por qué esa cosa me dice "amo"?

**-** ¿cosa...? – dijo Myoga ofendido

- pues veras...

Después de haber explicado todo a ambos, la pulga Myoga no parecía sorprendida...

**-** ¿al espíritu de Kirin?... hay, amo Inuyasha, me lo hubiera dicho desde un principio, hace poco lo vi – dijo Myoga como si nada

**-** ¿enserio? – preguntó Shippo

**-** si, me pareció extraña la manera en que se comportaba... Como es un espíritu errante, es algo difícil de encontrar; Pero hace poco lo vi adentrarse en uno de los bosques del norte, me supongo que piensa quedarse ahí un tiempo...

**-** ¡que bueno! – Kagome se emocionó por la noticia

**-** ya nos hacia falta una pista... – suspiró Sango

**-** si, pero no hay que darlo por seguro, seria mejor que nos demos prisa si no queremos perderlo ahora que sabemos donde está – sugirió Miroku

**-** la pulga Myoga puede indicarles el camino, ¿no es así? – pregunto Kaede dirigiendose a la pulga

**-** claro – respendió animadamente

Todos seguían hablando sobre la gran noticia que les había dado Myoga, sin darse cuenta que Kagome se había quedado callada, con una cara entre pensativa y preocupada...

**-** Kagome, ¿te sucede algo? – le preguntó Shippo al notarlo

**-** ¡ah! – exclamó saliendo de sus pensamientos – no, es solo que... mmm...

**-** ¿qué pasa Kagome? – Sango tambien se dio cuenta, haciendo que los demas presentes tambien voltearan a ver a Kagome

**-** perdónenme chicos... – se disculpó Kagome juntando las manos y cerrando los ojos en señal de arrepentimiento – pero no podré acompañarlos...

**-** ¿que? – todos al unisono

**-** ¡¿pero por que! – preguntó Shippo sorprendido por la decisión de Kagome

**-** lo lamento... sé que esto es muy importante, pero... he faltado mucho a clases y me he retrasado... y tengo que presentar un examen muy especial, ya que si no lo paso... tendré que repetir el año... porfavor, perdonenme, esto es muy importante para mi...

**-** o.O…

**- **lo lamento... discúlpenme por favor…

**-** creo que no podemos hacer nada, esta es su decisión – dijo por fin Miroku – cada quien tiene sus prioridades

**-** además, se ve que debe ser algo muy importante para Kagome – aceptó Sango

**-** si, de otro modo, no dejaría solo a Inuyasha en esta situación – concordó Shippo volteando para ver la reacción de Inuyasha

En ese momento, Inuyasha y Kagome se voltearon a ver el uno al otro. A Kagome de dolia un poco el que Inuyasha la mirara con esa mirada llena de suplica y soledad, pero le dolió mas cuando le pregunto:

**-** ¿de verdad te vas a ir? – se escuchaba con voz triste y apagada

**-** pues yo... yo... si, pero solo serán 3 días, lo prometo

Silencio...

**-** ¿puedo ir con tigo? – preguntó aun triste

**-** ¡¿qué! – se escuchó la voz de todos al unisono

**-** ¿estás seguro? – le preguntó Kagome, esperando que se arrepintiese y se quedase en la época antigua... ya tenia suficientes problemas con tener que ponerse a estudiar, como para tener tambien que cuidar a un niño pequeño

**-** ¿por qué no? – volvió a preguntar Inuyasha

**-** pues... pues porque...

**-** Inuyasha, hasta yo creo que no es buena idea que vayas en tu estado – explicó Shippo

**-** y más si aun no sabemos como regresarte a la normalidad – recordó Sango

**- **pero... – Inuyasha aun queria ir

**-** perdonen si los contradigo, pero... creo que en estos momentos, el que el amo Inuyasha vaya con Kagome seria buena idea – dijo Myoga

**-** muchachos, la pulga Myoga tiene razón, creo que seria menos peligroso para él. Además, de esta manera, el viaje será más rápido para encontrar la cura al mal de Inuyasha – explicó Kaede

**-** creo que en eso tienen razón – aceptó Sango

**-** ¿entonces si puedo ir? – preguntó Inuyasha muy emocionado a Kagome

**-** no lo se... aun no estoy segura de esto...

- bien, supongo que en todo caso, la decisión es de la señorita Kagome. Después de todo, no podemos obligarla a que se lleve a Inuyasha a su época si ella no quiere – confesó Miroku

Todos voltearon a ver a Kagome esperando su respuesta...

**-** bueno, pues yo... – ya comenzaba a sentirse incomoda ante las miradas de sus amigos –

**-** ¿qué harás Kagome? – le preguntó Shippo

En ese momento Kagome volteó a ver a Inuyasha, el cual, tenía una carita de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia... ¿Y que más te queda cuando alguien te ve de esa manera?

**-** esta bien... – Kagome dio un suspiro, para después cerrar los ojos resignada – puedes venir, pero con la condición de que no me causes problemas ¿de acuerdo?

**-** ¡si! – contestó Inuyasha triunfante mientras afirmaba con la cabeza y una cara de felicidad

- _espero que así sea_ – pensaba Kagome con un poco de preocupación

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Que les pareció? Perdón, no me considero tan buena escritora, pero intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda. Y perdon, pero si, ahora tratare de hacer mis capis mas largos, perdon por las molestias. Si hay algo que no les agrade, o tienen alguna sugerencia, las aceptare gustosa, no se preocupen...

Una cosa... si me retraso, de una vez les digo que me quedé sin internet, así que disculpen si me tardo en actualizar ToT.

Ah! y por cierto, lo de "_Kirin no Rei",_ lo invente yo **-**, pero si lo quieren saber:

**Rei: **significa "espiritu"

y…

**Kirin o Ki-Lin: **Simboliza la rectitud, la sabiduría y la justicia. Es un ser tan cuidadoso de la naturaleza que evitará, a toda costa, hasta el pararse sobre una brizna de pasto o lastimar un insecto. Se dice que aparece justo antes de que un sabio nazca (o bien, muera) o durante el gobierno de un rey justo.

Asi que, técnicamente (según me supongo yo ¬¬) "_Kirin no Rei_" significa algo asi como "_El espriritu de Kirin", _y eso, según la cultura oriental.

GRACIAS X TODO.


	4. No es tan fácil como parece

**Capitulo IV: _No es tan fácil como parece_**

El sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse, y se podía decir que seria un día hermoso para salir a pasear o tomar el sol, aunque... algunas personas tienen tantas cosas en la cabeza que no están para ponerse a contemplar la naturaleza...

Después de haber preparado todo para su partida a su época, Kagome se mostraba aun un poco preocupada... no estaba segura de que todo esto fuera una muy buena idea que digamos...

- no estés tan preocupada Kagome, ya veras que pronto Inuyasha regresara a la normalidad – decía Sango colocando una mano sobre su hombro tratando de animarla – mientras estés en tu época, nosotros aremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos hasta que tu regreses, no te preocupes por eso...

- gracias... – fue lo único que pudo responder

- bien, ya es hora – anunció el monje Miroku – señorita Kagome...

- si, ya estoy lista – dijo ya parada a un lado del pozo con su mochila puesta. Inuyasha igualmente estaba parado a su lado – vamos – le dijo a Inuyasha. Este afirmó con la cabeza

- procura regresar pronto Kagome – decía Shippo despidiéndose – porque de nada nos servirá encontrar la cura para Inuyasha si el no esta aquí

- si, prometo regresar en cuanto termine mis exámenes – dijo ya apunto de saltar dentro del pozo

- cuídate – le dijo Sango – y también... – no terminó la frase, pero Kagome comprendió lo que quería decir

- claro – dijo Kagome dando la espalda sentada a la orilla del pozo lista para saltar, con Inuyasha igualmente listo – ¡adiós! – gritaron el unisono Inuyasha y Kagome lanzándose dentro, haciendo notar un momentáneo resplandor violeta del pozo mientras desaparecían dentro de este

Después de que esos dos abandonaran el lugar, sus amigos no tardaron en hacer lo mismo

- excelencia, será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos – decía Sango

- así es, debemos partir hacia el norte

- ¡andando! – gritó Shippo emocionado, seguido por un maullido de parte de Kirara

Mientras tanto, con Kagome, todavía no salían de ese extraño portal que se atraviesa antes de salir por el otro extremo del pozo, cuando Inuyasha ya estaba mareado

- ¿estas bien, Inuyasha? O.o – preguntó Kagome algo extrañada

- eeeehh... mmm... – la cara de Inuyasha estaba comenzando a tomar un tono verdoso – creo que... hum... – en ese momento se cubrió la boca con las dos manos, abriendo enormemente los ojos...

- ¡ah! ¡espera! – gritó una Kagome asustada - ¡aquí no, aquí no!

Unos pasos se acercaban... la puerta corrediza se abrió lentamente para dar paso a una persona que hace tiempo no se veía por ahí...

- ¡mamá!... ¡abuelo!... ¡souta!... ¡ya regresé! u.u – la voz de Kagome se escuchaba cansada

- ¡Kagome! – se asomó sorprendido su abuelo desde el marco de la sala

- hija, que bueno tenerte de regreso – comentaba la madre muy alegre desde la cocina

- ¡hermana, regresaste! – Souta sale corriendo de las escaleras en dirección a su hermana, pero se detiene al ver a su pequeño acompañante – ¿ah? ¿Quién es, hermana?

- ¿eh? – al escuchar esas palabras, la madre y el abuelo de Kagome también se acercan a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba

- ¿Quién? ¿él? – pregunta Kagome indiferente, señalando a un Inuyasha todavía mareado, que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta para no caer – solo un pequeño que no tiene control de su propio aparato digestivo – señala Kagome su uniforme lleno de... vómito... (N/A: huaj, esas cosas siempre me dan mucho asco... . )

- que asco... – Souta retrocede al ver el uniforme de su hermana

- pero... me parece conocido... – comenta la madre de Kagome acercándose mas a Inuyasha, al igual que el abuelo y Souta ante su comentario

- si... esas orejas... – Souta se queda pensativo un momento, hasta que...

- ¡ah! ¡Kagome! ¡no me digas que ya soy bisabuelo! ToT – le dice su abuelo a Kagome con aire muy alegre - ¿Por qué lo habías mantenido en secreto?

- ¡no, claro que no! – responde Kagome ofendida ante tal comentario cerrando los puños con fuerza y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- pero... si es igualito a Inuyasha – comentaba Souta sin tomar en cuenta las anteriores palabras de su abuelo (N/A: en realidad nadie lo tomó en cuenta... ¬¬)

- es por que, es él – contestó Kagome seria desviando la mirada

- ¿qué? – preguntó su familia al unisono. Inuyasha seguía con aquel tono verdoso en su rostro, recargado en el marco de la entrada, para después dejarse caer sentado por el mareo.

- oigan, sé que hay mucho de que hablar, pero... – Kagome volvió ha señalar su uniforme ahora sucio, ya comenzando a perder la paciencia (N/A: y es que ya comenzaba a oler feo...)

Después de una larga explicación hacia su familia, y de un cambio de ropa, Kagome estaba lista para ponerse al corriente con sus estudios. Había llegado muy temprano a su casa, así que dejando (no muy convencida) a Inuyasha al cuidado de su familia, se encaminó a su escuela...

Si bien la idea de traer a Inuyasha a su época no le dejaba tranquila, dejarlo en su casa no sería menos confortable.

Caminaba con la cabeza baja en dirección a su escuela, cuando escucha unas voces ya conocidas:

- ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome, espéranos! – gritaban corriendo hacia Kagome

- Yuka... Eri... Ayumi...

- Kagome, hace tiempo que no te veíamos, ¿ya te recuperaste? ¿te dejaron salir del hospital aun en tu condición? – preguntaba Yuka

- ¿eh?

- es que nos dijeron que estabas internada en un hospital a causa de una contusión en la cabeza... – comentaba Ayumi

- ... – Kagome las miró sin mucho interés en el tema, para después soltar un suspiro –_ hay, abuelo... __-.-u_

- pero dinos Kagome, ¿ya te encuentras bien? – preguntó Eri confundida por la reacción de su amiga

- si, no se preocupen...

- pero aun no te ves muy bien - le decía Yuka

- si, tienes razón – le decía Eri a Yuka, para después voltear hacia Kagome - deberías quedarte en tu casa, no esta bien que salgas si no estas bien de salud – le dijo con semblante preocupado

- pero... estoy bien, no se preocupen. No estoy enferma, es solo que... – Kagome guardó silencio al no saber como terminar la frase

- Kagome... – inquirió Yuka – ¿no me digas que volviste a tener problemas con tu novio?

- Ah... pues... – no sabía como responder, técnicamente, tenia razón – algo así

- ¿otra vez? – preguntó Ayumi

- ... – Kagome se quedó callada con la mirada baja. Últimamente estaba muy pensativa...

------------------------

En un pequeño templo algo alejado de la escuela de Kagome, se encontraba un pequeño niño hibrido ya algo cansado por el interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometido

- entonces, ¿no recuerdas nada? – preguntaba la señora Higurashi

- no – respondió Inuyasha sin un tono específico

Estas dos figuras se encontraban en la cocina, mientras la madre de Kagome se encontraba acomodando la despensa, Inuyasha la observaba sentado desde una silla en la mesa

- ¿y como fue que pasó?

- no lo recuerdo

- ¿tan terrible fue?

- no lo se

- ¿y tiene remedio?

- ... – ahí si que se quedó callado

Lo había estado pensando, porque ya se lo habían contado, todo este problema, todo lo sucedido comenzó... con ella... Pero, ¿realmente era ella la respuesta? ¿realmente ella seria la solución y la cura para su maldición?

Estaba dicho que no regresaría a la normalidad hasta no haber aprendido la lección, pero... solo en teoría, porque se escuchaba mas fácil de lo que realmente era. Tantas cosas daban vueltas en la pobre cabecita de Inuyasha... Y de repente, una imagen azotaba sus pensamientos...

Como si abriera los ojos poco a poco, las imágenes borrosas se aclaraban lentamente, hasta volverse mas claras y nítidas. Podía visualizarse a sí mismo como sentado al frente de un río, solo contemplando su reflejo en el agua, pero... giraba la cabeza para ver a su derecha, y ahí estaba. Kagome estaba sentada a un lado suyo, posaba sus hermosos ojos en los de Inuyasha y luego le regalaba una sonrisa... Después él se volteaba rápidamente hacia el río de nuevo, solo para ver el reflejo de su propio rostro completamente rojo como tomate...

- ¿estas bien? – preguntó preocupada la señora Higurashi, regresando a un muy confundido Inuyasha a la realidad.

- eh... si – respondió incorporándose

- bueno, será mejor que termine con los quehaceres – decía la señora Higurashi mientras salía de la cocina

Inuyasha se quedó unos minutos pensando en lo que acababa de pasarle. Era muy extraño... ¿de donde habían salido esas imágenes?

- ¿por qué no puedo recordar nada...? – dijo, para después levantarse de su asiento y salir igualmente de la cocina

------------------------

Kagome se encontraba ya en su salón, como era costumbre, hablando con sus amigas sentadas alrededor de un pupitre:

- entonces, cuéntanos, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? – le preguntó Eri a Kagome

- pues, nada... – Kagome desvía la mirada hacia la ventana del salón – no ha pasado nada...

- ¿cómo que no ha pasado nada? Kagome, te he visto muy distraída desde que te encontramos y no creo que sea por nada – le decía Yuka de manera calmada

- pues...

- dilo Kagome, te sentirás mejor si te lo sacas – decía Ayumi tratando de animarla

- ¿pasó algo con tu chico? – preguntó Eri

- si... – respondió Kagome aun sin dejar de ver por la ventana

- lo sabia... ¿y ahora que pasó?

- pues, no puedo explicárselos muy bien, pero...

- ¿pero...?

- ocurrió un accidente...

- ¿le pasó algo malo? – se apresuró a preguntar Ayumi

- si, algo así...

- ¿y es muy grave? – preguntó Yuka

- ...y lo peor es que, creo que fue mi culpa... – desvió su mirada de la ventana, para dirigirla ahora hacia sus manos, que estaban cruzadas sobre el pupitre

Por unos momentos, hubo un silencio sepulcral. Las amigas de Kagome tomaron la indirecta y decidieron quedarse calladas un momento...

- ¿y? – preguntó Eri sin soportar el silencio (N/A: Que no duró mucho, por cierto... ¬¬)

- ¿perdón? – preguntó Kagome volviendo en sí

- ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a tu chico?

- pues... – Kagome estaba pensando una manera de explicarles a sus amigas su situación sin revelarles nada fuera de lo común – se podría decir que está pasando por un periodo de confusión...

- hay, Kagome, ¿eso era todo? Pero si eso ya lo sabíamos...

- si, no es algo nuevo que aun no sepa con que chica quedarse – interrumpió Yuka

- no, no me refiero a eso... si no que en estos momentos se siente inseguro... como si no supiera de que manera actuar ante las situaciones... Está confundido – sentencio Kagome – y temo que sea mi culpa...

- ¿y eso porque seria tu culpa? – preguntó Ayumi – yo pienso que todos pasamos por periodos como ése, no creo que sea tu culpa Kagome

- Ayumi tiene razón, no tienes porque angustiarte por algo como eso – la animó Eri

- pero... – Kagome volteó a ver a sus amigas

- nada de peros, lo que deberías hacer es pensar en como ayudarlo en vez de pensar que es tu culpa – le dijo una Yuka muy segura de sus palabras

- si, eso ya lo sé...

- ¿entonces porque no has hecho nada? Kagome, debes tomar la iniciativa – le advirtió

- es que no es tan fácil – dijo en voz alta (N/A: alto, pero sin llegar a gritar... aunque casi grita -.-) Algunos de los estudiantes que estaban en el salón voltearon por la repentina elevación de su tono de voz. Kagome bajó la cabeza apenada para disculparse, y después de unos momentos cuando ya los curiosos habían regresado cada quien a lo tuyo, continuó:

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber enseñarle a alguien algo tan natural como lo son los sentimientos?

- ¿he? – ninguna de sus amigas entendió a que se refería

- es decir, ¿cómo se supone que enseñe algo que no se enseña, algo que cualquiera tiene desde el momento de su nacimiento?

- ¿de que estas hablando?

- sentimientos... – respondió casi en un susurro

------------------------

- ¿quieres salir a jugar? – le preguntó

- ¿jugar? – Inuyasha respondió con otra pregunta

Inuyasha y Souta se encontraban en la sala sentados sobre la alfombra muuuuy aburridos. Souta pensó que sería divertido, pero la nueva actitud de Inuyasha (según lo recordaba Souta) era muy seria, no habían cruzado palabra desde que éste regresó de la escuela

- si, podemos salir al parque... solo para que no estés aquí encerrado todo el día – lo trató de convencer Souta - ¿qué dices?

- no lo se – no estaba muy convencido de salir de la casa, y mas porque Kagome le había dicho que no lo hiciera

- vamos, te prometo que nos vamos a divertir... – insistió Souta – y si quieres te puedes poner tu gorra

- ¿eh? – Inuyasha levantó la vista hacia Souta sin comprender lo que le acababa de decir

- ya sabes, para ocultar tus orejas

- ¿qué tienen de malo mis orejas? – preguntó Inuyasha en un tono cortante. Había recordado de alguna manera como lo habían tratado los aldeanos desde muy pequeño solo por ser un hibrido

- que llaman demasiado la atención en esta época – le contestó negando con la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados sin tomarle mucha importancia al tono de voz de Inuyasha

- Hn – desvió el rostro hacia otro lado con los ojos cerrados y aire ofendido

- ¡hay, ya! – Souta se levantó impaciente, y sin darle tiempo a Inuyasha para nada, lo levantó por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta la puerta de la casa (N/A: la verdad es que Souta era como 15cm mas alto que Inuyasha)

- ¡¿espera, que crees que haces! – dijo soltándose de un jalón cuando ya estaban cruzando el marco de la puerta

- salir a divertirme, no pienso estar todo el día sin salir de aquí – contestó Souta indiferente – mi hermana me contó que debías aprender algo para regresar a la normalidad, ¿no es así? – Inuyasha afirmó con la cabeza ya más tranquilo – bien, pues no creo que aprendas nada estando aquí encerrado – dijo más animado, tratando de convencerlo

- esta bi-... – Inuyasha no alcanzó a terminar, cuando se dio cuenta, Souta ya iba por la entrada del templo - ¡espérame! – salió corriendo para alcanzarlo

Souta se detuvo antes de bajar las escaleras de la entrada del templo, esperó a que Inuyasha llegara, y cuando se hubo parado a su lado, Souta se volvió hacia Inuyasha y le puso una gorra roja y azul sobre la cabeza tapándole las orejas.

- no te la quites – le dijo muy entusiasmado ya por salir

- esta bien

- bueno, vamos... – y ambos comenzaron a bajar los escalones del templo a paso veloz

------------------------

**- **¡adiós Kagome! – se despidieron sus amigas al separarse en la calle

La plática con sus amigas no la ayudó mucho a despejar sus dudas, lo único que hicieron fue repetirle lo que ya sabía.

Al terminar las clases solo la acompañaron hasta medio camino en silencio y después se despidieron y se fueron. Después de eso, Kagome caminó hasta su casa sin imaginarse lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar ella que Inuyasha andaba paseando con Souta por la ciudad?

- ¡ya estoy en casa! – anunció Kagome al entrar a su casa – _deberé ponerme a estudiar ahora si quiero pasar el examen de mañana..._

- ha, Kagome, ya llegaste – la saludó su madre – cámbiate, y avísale a tu hermano, en un rato mas estará la comida

- está bien – entró a la sala volteando a los lados, buscando a su hermano y a Inuyasha, pero no había nadie mas que su abuelo, que estaba sentado en un sofá leyendo el periódico - ¿en donde están Souta e Inuyasha?

- ¿he? – su abuelo apartó la vista del periódico que estaba viendo para voltear a verla – no lo se... salieron hace rato

- ¡¿QUE! ¡¿COMO QUE SALIERON!

- si, Souta salió hace rato, y se llevó a Inuyasha con él – contestó el abuelo sin darle importancia – dijo que solo saldrían un rato – dijo regresando su vista al periódico

- ¡haaa, Souta! ¡¿cómo se le ocurre sacar a Inuyasha de la casa en su condición! – Kagome se quedó en silencio, para después abrir los ojos con sorpresa, como si la hubiera asaltado una idea - ¿y si Inuyasha se pierde? aun no recuerda nada, ¿y si le pasa algo...?

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Kagome se quedó estática, después puso una mirada llena de desición y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir

- voy a salir, no tardo – le dijo a su madre saliendo de la casa a paso rápido

- claro, cuídate – contestó su madre sonriendo

- claro, no te preocupes – salió cual cohete de la casa, estaba preocupada – espero que esté bien...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

KONNICHIWA! qué les pareció? les gustó? no les gustó? tienen sus dudas? háganmelas saber!

Sé lo que me van a decir... que me tardé mucho con la actualización, pero... tengo una excusa! La verdad es que estoy en exámenes y tengo muchas broncas tanto dentro como fuera de mi casa, lo lamento pero he estado muy ocupada, espero me comprendan. Ah, y... me quedé sin Internet! ToT por eso me tarde en actualizar, gomen.

Por los comentarios, pues, los tomaré mucho en cuenta, arigato. Pido disculpas de antemano por si me retraso de nuevo en el fic, demo, ya saben mis razones... ¬¬

Así que ya saben... DEJEN REVIEWS! Porfa, déjenme sus cometarios, que lo que mas necesito en este momento es apoyo, onegai u.u

Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI!


	5. Donde estas?

**Capitulo V; _¿Dónde estas?_**

En una tranquila tarde, en un pequeño parque en el centro de la ciudad, sombras, las figuras de varios niños que se divierten en los juegos con nada mas en mente que pasar un buen rato con los amigos, como todo niño normal hace. Pero entre todos esos niños, hay uno que no está divirtiéndose, y es que es muy extraño ver a un niño tan pequeño que no juega como todos, si no que solo observa distraídamente a los demás.

- ¿Por qué no te paseas? – preguntó Souta mientras se columpiaba en un columpio al lado de Inuyasha. Este estaba sentado, en un columpio también, pero no hacia nada, solo veía a Souta y a los demás niños del parque.

- ¿eh? – preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos

- ¿qué porque no te columpias? así como yo... – dijo mientras se mecía

- ¿para que? – preguntó dudoso, no entendía muy bien para que hacer algo tan tonto

- para nada, solo es... mmmm... por diversión

- hn... – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y cerraba los ojos

- ¿qué? ¿ya te aburriste? – voltea a ver el serio semblante de Inuyasha – bueno... entonces, mejor dime tu ¿a dónde quieres ir?

- pues yo-... – volteó a ver a Souta, hubiera seguido hablando si no fuera porque lo interrumpieron

- ¡Souta! – sin previo aviso, una linda niña de tes clara y cabello castaño corto, ondulado, se acerca de prisa a Souta y a Inuyasha

- Hitomi... hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? – las mejillas de Souta se tornaron ligeramente rosadas

- venia con unas amigas, ahora iba a mi casa – le respondió la niña sonriendo

- ¿tan temprano?

- si, es que el día de hoy es cumpleaños de mi abuelita, y se lo vamos a celebrar en mi casa...

Continuaron hablando, sin darse cuenta de que Inuyasha había estado observando y escuchando toda la conversación. ¿Por qué seria que Souta se comportaba tan nervioso? ¿seria por esa niña? ¿y porque? ¿Qué tenia esa pequeña que ponía en ese estado a Souta? Para Inuyasha, no tenia nada de especial, era una niña, solo una niña; no tenia nada de diferente con cualquier otra que hubiera visto antes...

- oye Souta... ¿y quien es tu amigo? – preguntó Hitomi volteando a Inuyasha todavía con la sonrisa en su semblante (N/A: hasta que la mocosa se da cuenta de su presencia! yo me enojo cuando me ignoran de esa manera ¬¬#)

- ¿eh? – se desconcertó Souta. Había olvidado a Inuyasha

- que quien es tu amigo – repitió Hitomi paciente con una risita

- soy... Inuyasha – respondió calmado el mismo

- ¿Inuyasha?

- si, es un apodo – sonrió Souta sudando gotita (N/A: todos saben cual, ¿verdad?)

- aaah... mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hitomi – se quedó un momento en silencio observando a Inuyasha, como estudiándolo – que niño tan raro... sus ojos... ¿y por qué tiene el cabello de ese color? ¿acaso se lo decolora?

- no – respondió Inuyasha cortante

- bueno, él nació así, pero no es de aquí – se apresuró a decir Souta nervioso, quería evitar el tema – oye Hitomi, ¿no dijiste que ibas camino a tu casa? ¿qué tal si te acompañamos?

- ¡es verdad! por poco y se me olvida... si, me gustaría que me acompañaran, gracias – dijo ampliando su sonrisa mientras juntaba las manos y hacia una leve reverencia

Al ir caminando, Souta no se separaba del lado de Hitomi e Inuyasha detrás de ellos, puesto que no tenia mucho interés en una platica tan absurda y sin sentido para él, pero aun así no la ignoraba del todo. Se preguntaba el porque del extraño comportamiento de Souta con la presencia de esa niña, ahí había algo raro, la pregunta era ¿qué?

- _Tonterías_ – pensaba Inuyasha – _actúa como tonto... Desde que nos encontramos a esa niña está muy distraído..._

Se quedó aun más desconcertado cuando volteó al frente y miro, con sorpresa, que ahora Hitomi y Souta iban tomados de la mano...

------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la época antigua, Miroku y los demás ya estaban llegando a su destino. Caminando entre árboles, árboles, árboles y... mas árboles. El panorama no era muy diferente a medida que avanzaban.

- haaaaa, que aburrido – comentaba Shippo en un bostezo al caminar con las manos tras la nuca, pero de repente, se detuvo – Miroku... Sango... – decía en un hilo de voz – ¿qué es eso?

Aun que hubieran estado caminando solo entre árboles, el panorama del frente era distinto al que habían estado recorriendo... Era como si al avanzar, te adentraras en la nada. Un espeso manto blanco rodeaba esa sección del bosque, por lo que solo se alcanzaban a distinguir las copas de los árboles.

La pulga Myoga fue avanzando hacia el frente en grandes saltos, sin importarle que mas adelante una neblina obstruyera el camino, para posarse en una roca en la entrada de lo que parecía ser un camino sin retorno...

- es por aquí muchachos – señaló dando pequeños brinquitos sobre la roca.

- no recuerdo haber pasado nunca antes por este lugar – comentó Sango con el ceño fruncido observando su entorno mientras caminaba hacia Myoga

- ¡huy! ¿estás seguro de que es por ahí? – preguntó Shippo temeroso tragando saliva

- no se preocupen, estoy muy seguro... es por aquí – decía Myoga animadamente muy seguro de sus palabras, aunque de todas formas no sonaba muy convincente – la atmósfera es ideal para un ser como Kirin – aseguró el ver que los chicos se mostraban desconfiados. Tratando de convencerse de que la pulga tenía razón, el grupo avanzó.

El camino en el que se habían adentrado era muy espeso y frío, sin mencionar que muy silencioso. Lo único que se escuchaba era el movimiento que hacían las hojas de los árboles al compás del viento; había una especie de neblina rodeando el bosque, lo que impedía una buena visión, y había un olor muy fuerte a tierra mojada.

- me da escalofríos – dijo Shippo abrazándose a sí mismo mientras avanzaba con cautela

- si, es bastante sombrío – opinó Miroku. Kirara solo atinó a lanzar un leve sonido, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo

- no se preocupen, ya debemos de estar cerca – los animó Myoga

Siguieron caminando cerca de 15 minutos sin decir nada más, hasta que llegaron a un punto en el bosque donde la neblina era mucho más densa y no se podía ver nada. Era como si una gran manta blanca hubiera cubierto todo.

- hay no... ¿alguien puede ver algo? – se escuchó la voz de Sango

- ¡aaah! ¡estoy perdido! ¡¿muchachos, donde están! – se escuchaba un poco alejada la voz de Shippo

- tranquilos, guíense por la voz... no se separen demasiado

Shippo hizo caso a las palabras de Miroku. Empezó a caminar, siendo guiado por las voces de sus amigos, para no perderse... Pero algo lo hizo detenerse. Volteó a su lado y se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, había podido distinguir a la distancia un pequeño destello entre toda esa niebla, acompañado de una presencia poderosa...

Sango y Kirara habían podido reunirse con Miroku y la pulga Myoga, la cual, no se había movido del hombro de Miroku desde que se vieron perdidos por ese denso manto blanco; sólo esperaban a Shippo

- excelencia, ¿puede sentirlo? – preguntó Sango fijando su vista hacia un punto neutro frunciendo el ceño, mientas sujetaba con una mano su boomerang

- si... se trata de una presencia... pero... no es maligna...

- transmite mucha tristeza... – comentó Sango en voz baja sintiendo una extraña sensación dentro suyo, era como un gran vacío que te hacia sentirte triste y melancólico a la vez

- está cerca – dijo Myoga – ¡debe ser ella!

- ¡Morikuuu! ¡Sangooo!... ¡muchachooos! – gritaba Shippo corriendo hacia ellos. Estaba bastante alterado - ¡la... encontré!... ¡ya... la encontré! – corría tan de prisa que sentía que casi se le salía el corazón

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Sango

- ¿la encontraste? – le siguió Miroku

- si... al espíritu... de Kirin... – decía Shippo entrecortadamente, estaba agitado por correr. Sango y Miroku voltearon a verse, afirmaron con la mirada, para luego regresar su atención a Shippo.

- bien Shippo, ¿dónde está? – preguntó Miroku

- está... – tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de controlar su respiración – en el lago...

- ¿lago? – volvió a preguntar Sango

- si... mas adelante, hay un lago. La vi... una niña de blanco y ojos verdes... con un aura dorada... tal como nos contó Kagome...

- ¡vamos, debe ser ella! – dijo de repente Myoga emocionado con aire triunfante

- si – contestaron Sango y Miroku al tiempo que se apresuraban, con Myoga y Kirara al sitio antes señalado por el pequeño Shippo, pasándolo de largo. Este, aun agitado y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se giró para volver a correr, esta vez para alcanzar a sus amigos.

- ¡espérenme!

------------------------

En la época actual, Kagome estaba como loca recorriendo la ciudad en busca de Inuyasha y de su 'lindo hermanito' (N/A: así le digo yo a mi hermano menor cuando lo quiero matar n.n, me hace pasar unos corajes... ¬¬#). Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir al parque, pero no estaba.

Recorriendo la ciudad sin voltear hacia atrás; cruzó la calle tan de prisa y tan concentrada en sus cosas, que no se dio cuenta que casi la atropellan, mucho menos el hecho de que le tiró el helado a un pequeño niño que solo paseaba por ahí (N/A: les a pasado que alguna persona pasa tan deprisa a lado suyo que les tira lo que tenían en las manos sin darse cuenta?). Si no se dio cuenta de esos hechos, menos que alguien la seguía desde hace 2 calles:

- ¡Higurashi!

- ¿eh? – Kagome salió de sus pensamientos y volteó para ver quien la llamaba

- Higurashi, hola, ¿cómo estas? ¿ya te sientes bien? – le preguntó llegando donde Kagome – hace tiempo que no te veía

- ah, hola Hojo. Eh, gracias, estoy bien – le decía Kagome, aunque con un tono no muy convincente, trataba de ocultarlo, pero se escuchaba aun un poco nerviosa - ¿y tu como estas? – volteaba discretamente hacia los lados por si veía algo

- ... Higurashi... – Hojo se le quedó viendo de forma muy seria - ¿realmente te sientes bien?

- ¿eh? – volteó a verlo sin entender

- es que me dijeron que se te había subido el azúcar, y... que también te habían salido unas manchas muy extrañas en la piel...

- eh, no, estoy bien... o.o – no sabia que decirle exactamente – _a mi abuelo se le están acabando los nombres de enfermedades... _– pensó

- ¿segura? te vez un poco... hem... tensa

- ¿ha? no, no es eso... es que... estoy buscando a Souta

- ¿Souta? ¿tu hermano menor?

- si, ese mismo. No lo encuentro

- oh, y... ¿para que lo buscas? ¿acaso hizo alguna travesura? – preguntó sonriendo sinceramente

- pues... - _¿y ahora que le digo?_ – realmente estará en problemas cuando lo encuentre ¬¬ - murmuró entre dientes

- bueno, pero se nota que lo quieres – dijo sin dejar de sonreír

- ¿he? – preguntó desconcertada

- debes estar muy preocupada por él para actuar así

- ¿cómo dices? – Kagome no entendía que le quería decir

- ¿no te diste cuenta? – preguntó divertido – te estuve siguiendo durante 2 calles, y casi te atropellan, te pasó rozando. Pero parece que no te diste cuenta...

- ¿enserio? O.o

- si -

- creo que si estoy muy preocupada... – dijo para si en voz baja – _Inuyasha..._

- eres muy buena hermana, y me alegro que quieras tanto a tu hermano menor

- eh... si n.nU

- bueno, me dio mucho gusto verte, pero ya debo irme; tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas. Nos vemos, y cuídate... – le dijo mientras se alejaba y despedía con la mano

- Adiós... y gracias Hojo – se quedó un momento con la mirada perdida en la dirección en la que se había ido el chico.

- ¡Adiós Souta! – se escuchó la voz de una niña

- ¿he? – Kagome salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar eso – ¿Souta? – Giró el rostro para divisar a Souta despidiéndose de una niña (Hitomi) – ¡Ahí está! – se dirigió hacia donde estaba Souta, con el ceño fruncido y la molestia claramente reflejada en su rostro

- Adiós Hitomi – se despedía Souta al tiempo que Hitomi entraba a su casa. No se había dado cuenta de lo que se avecinaba, hasta que se dio la vuelta para irse y - ¡ah!... ¿que pasó? – chocó contra algo, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo y se sobara la cabeza

- Soouu-taa... – decía Kagome en un tono macabro que daba miedo (N/A: hasta se le veía el fuego al fondo como en la película)

- her... hermana... o.oU – al pobre Souta le temblaban las piernas del miedo

- ¿se puede saber... en que pensabas al llevarte a Inuyasha de la casa? – preguntó en un tono falsamente inocente

- pues yo... solo quería ayudar... – decía temeroso. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta - ¿y...? ¿dónde está Inuyasha? – dijo volteando hacia los lados

- ¿qué...? ... ¿NO ESTA CON TIGO? – Kagome explotó - ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTABA CON TIGO!

- s-si, pero... nos encontramos con Hitomi y... y... – se arrepentiría de haber dicho eso

- ¡SOUTA! ¡TU TIENES LA CULPA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBIA QUEDARSE EN CASA! – por un momento casi se le hecha encima a Souta, pero justo antes de hacerlo, lo reconsideró y tomó aire tratando de guardar la compostura

- ¿hermana? – tartamudeó. Se había tapado los ojos al sentirla encima suyo, pero al ver que no pasaba nada, se aventuró a abrirlos - ¿estas...?

- si Souta... – contestó conteniendo se enojo – pero ahora tendrás que ayudarme a buscarlo – decía sin dejar de verlo con su mirada asesina

- s-si... esta bien... – dijo tragando saliva

------------------------

Vitrinas con la vestimenta de moda, ropa, zapatos, accesorios, otras con comida como pan, o dulces, chicles y galletas de una dulcería, coches pasar, gente cruzar la calle, otras platicando animadamente, luces que prenden y apagan de diversos colores y formas, letreros y cartelones decorados con colores muy llamativos...

¡Rayos! Había muchas cosas en ese lugar que llamaban la atención de unos pequeños ojitos curiosos color ámbar, y todo lo que había para donde volteara lo distraía y confundía. Inuyasha se había perdido entre tanta gente... Si tan solo hubiera visto para donde se había ido Souta...

- niño tonto... – murmuró enojado – me dejó... y ni siquiera se dio cuenta...

Un pequeño niño demonio, perdido en una gran ciudad desconocida para él. Genial, ¿qué más podría pasar? (N/A: pueden notar el sutil tono de sarcasmo? DX)

Y de golpe, otras imágenes azotan su mente: Recorría la ciudad con una gran velocidad brincando de techo en techo, hasta localizar su objetivo. Aterrizando ya por fin en un último techo, se colocó en el borde de éste para desde lo alto, observarla. Observaba a Kagome, que caminaba dándole la espalda, por lo que aun no lo había visto, pero... eso cambió cuando se detuvo y giró su rostro para poder ver a Inuyasha. No lo giró por completo, solo lo suficiente para poder verlo de reojo, para después sonreír y volver a seguir su camino. Inuyasha la siguió comenzando a saltar de nuevo...

- disculpa pequeño – esa voz lo regresó a la realidad – ¿estas perdido? – ¡bingo!

Una señora de aspecto dulce era quien le hablaba; Era muy bonita. Tenía el cabello lacio, color castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y unos cuantos cabellos caían sobre su frente en forma de copete, era delgada, su piel era clara, casi blanca, y tenia los ojos de un azul increíble.

La ropa era lo de menos, pero para ser una mujer ya madura, le quedaba muy bien lo que traía puesto. Usaba una minifalda color negro, y una linda blusa con manga ¾ color lila pálido. Su bolso y zapatos (que eran de tacón) eran del mismo color de su falda, y la poca joyería que traía puesta, que eran unas pulseras, unos aretes y una gargantilla, eran de plata. Parecía modelo de revista.

- ¿me escuchas? – repitió amablemente la señora al ver que no había respuesta. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de Inuyasha

- s-si – respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima

- ¿estás solo?... ¿vienes con alguien?

- no

- ¿no? ¿acaso estas perdido?

- si

- vaya... pero que madre tan irresponsable debes de tener – dijo de tono comprensible – dejar solo a un niño tan pequeño... – esta vez hablando para sí

- mi madre... dejó éste mundo hace mucho tiempo – comentó melancólico con la mirada baja y el ceño fruncido. Le había dolido recordar a su madre

- ¡ah! ¡lo lamento! – se disculpó. Después lo observó un momento – pobrecillo... ¿y tienes padre?

- no – contestó sin cambiar su tono de voz

- kami, eres huérfano... – dijo sorprendida – ¿y se puede saber con quien vives?

- con nadie – contestó extrañado. Comenzaba a preguntarse porque esa señora hacia esa clase de preguntas

- ¿entonces vives solo? ¿cerca de aquí? – Inuyasha negó con la cabeza – ¿o en un orfanato? no, el mas cercano está muy lejos...

- no vivo en ningún lugar – que extraña mujer. ¿Vivir en que? ¿un orfanato? Para empezar, él ni siquiera era de la misma época.

- ¿QUE? – preguntó aun mas sorprendida – ¡no puedo dejar a un niño así de pequeño solo! – exclamó levantándose de golpe – además... se lo debo – murmuró bajito, pero aun así Inuyasha la escuchó (N/A: no tiene esas lindas orejitas solo de adorno, ne?)

- ¿eh?

- ven... acompáñame – le dijo sonriente, y sin esperar respuesta lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó hacia una esquina de la calle. Inuyasha no puso resistencia en lo absoluto, estaba perdido, confundido, esa mujer le ofrecía ayuda y no parecía tener malas intenciones. Ahí, subió a Inuyasha a la parte delantera de su auto, que era un vehiculo tipo van de color rojo, cerró la puerta, le dio la vuelta al carro y ella también subió y cerró la puerta.

- bien, no te dejaré solo a tu suerte, te ayudaré. Te llevaré a mi casa hasta que sepa que hacer con tigo – encendió el carro y volteó a su derecha para ver a Inuyasha en el asiento de a lado – ¡ah! ¡es verdad! que descortés he sido... Mi nombre es Ayanami. Yuzuki Ayanami. ¿Y tu, pequeño? ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Inuyasha

- ¿Inuyasha?... – soltó una risita inocente – que gracioso. Bueno, 'Inuyasha', vamos a mi casa, debes tener hambre...

Debía de ser adivina, por que en ese momento se escuchó un gruñido descomunal proveniente del estomago de Inuyasha. Este se sonrojó apenado

- ¡Upss! – la mujer volvió a reír – creo que mejor nos damos prisa – dijo mientras se echaba en reversa para salir del estacionamiento

Curiosamente, en la esquina contraria de la cuadra se encontraban Kagome y Souta. Estaban volviendo en los pasos de Souta para ver si Inuyasha no se había quedado atrás, cuando éste venia platicando amenamente con Hitomi. Y tenían razón. Fue entonces cuando Souta volteó y se dio cuenta que Inuyasha iba en un auto acompañado de una mujer.

- ¡hermana, mira! – dijo de repente haciendo que Kagome volteara también – ¡es Inuyasha!

- ¿qué? – el auto en el que iba estaba en movimiento, por lo que tuvo que agudizar la vista para alcanzar a ver - ¡Inuyasha! – corrió para alcanzar la van (el auto), pero no pudo llegar a tiempo cuando ésta se alejó con Inuyasha y... esa mujer...

- ¿her... mana? – Souta llegó corriendo con la respiración entre cortada donde Kagome - ¿Quién era... esa mujer? – preguntó al ver el rostro de confusión de su hermana

- ¿profesora... Ayanami?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ohayo! Antes que nada, pido disculpas, pues, no soy tan buena inventando enfermedades como el abuelo de Kagome n.nU Pero bueno, realmente todo esto me levanta los ánimos, disfruto mucho el escribir este fic. La verdad es que si necesitaba la levantada de ánimos con los reviews, y es que hace poco 'alguien', no diré nombres ¬¬ ... me dijo que escribía horrible, que mejor me olvidara de escribir, porque, según ella, mi historia no pega ni con chicle, y que mejor me dedicara a dibujar (ke por cierto es mi fuerte)

Kami, me dio unos comentarios tan 'lindos' que me deprimí al borde de no escribir casi por dos semanas T.T... claro que también tengo amigas y amigos que me apoyan y me animaron a seguir escribiendo... cosa que me costó mucho en mi estado (no quería ni prender la PC)

Trato de olvidarlo, pero seré sincera, me cuesta trabajo... solo espero que mi mal animo no se vea reflejado en mi trabajo, porque vaya que me esfuerzo... pero bueno, sin mas que decir, contestaré algunos reviews:

**Minue: **gracias por tu comentario, la verdad que me sentía inspirada en ese momento y por ello escribí así n.nU créeme que a mi también casi se me sale una lagrima al imaginarme a inu con esa carita... aahh (suspiro) con ganas de tomarle una foto... Bueno, con respecto a Kagome, estaba que se moría, ¿no oculta muy bien su preocupación, ne? y pues... creo que ya viste como reaccionó con Souta, esperemos que no haga alguna tontería...

**Xhela:** vaya... gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado así, eso me reanima... y a quien no después de lo que me dijeron? ¬¬ la idea de ver a inu pequeñito fue precisamente la idea que me impulsó para crear este fic, que curioso no? bueno, ni tanto, creo que eso fue bastante tonto -.-u... La verdad eh estado medio depre (motivo? lo mencioné arriba), pero espero que igual te haya gustado este capi, matta ne!

**yuris: **la desesperación te gana... créeme que ya me estoy acostumbrando a escuchar eso n.nU pero aun así, me da mucho gusto escuchar a mas gente que diga que le gusta tanto lo que escribo, y perdón por hacerte esperar, pero... creo que ya lo había dicho, me quedé sin inter ToT por lo que si tengo suerte, puedo conectarme cada dos semanas para actualizar... que triste...

**samantha-sama:** O.O no se si decirte gracias por tu lealtad o... CALMA MUJER! me he topado con varios que no tienen paciencia, pero tu te llevas el premio (no lo digo de mala manera), ¬¬ que manera tan directa de decir lo que quieres... entiendo que te guste el fic, pero porfa, entiende mi situación! acabo de salir de periodo de exámenes, me están abarrotando de tareas hasta la ma-... ejem, ejem... me han dejado mucha tarea nnU, y mi padre me acaba de comprar un libro de preparación para que pueda pasar el examen para entrar a la prepa (deberías ver el grosor de esa cosa! casi me muero de un infarto! y quiere que me dé prisa en terminarlo! no me deja hacer nada si no avanzo en ese cochino libro... ToT) ahora que también me he quedado sin inter... T0T no me gusta recordar eso, como me deprimo... dios mío, tengo mucha presión! si me tardo en actualizar es porque realmente tengo mis razones, espero que comprendas eso, sumimasen...

Bueno, creo que es todo, gracias por los comentarios, me levantan los ánimos... bueno... no todos... ¬¬ pero la gran mayoría si! espero que siga así... y hasta el prox. capitulo! adiosin!


	6. Sentimientos compartidos

**Capitulo VI: _Sentimientos compartidos_**

- ¿Profesora Ayanami? – le preguntó Souta desconcertado – ¿acaso la conoces? – volteó a ver a su hermana aun incrédulo

- si... es mi profesora de historia – le comentó Kagome sin quitar la vista del camino por el que momentos antes había visto a Inuyasha alejarse – pero ¿qué hacia con Inuyasha? no lo entiendo...

- ¿y que vas a hacer ahora?

- "_Vamos_", 'querido hermanito'. Tu me vas a acompañar – dijo echándose a caminar arrastrando a Souta por el brazo

- ¡¿eh! ¿Por qué? – decía tratando de agarrarse de un poste que había en la esquina de una calle

- porque TÚ ocasionaste todo esto – le dijo soltándolo del poste y clavándole una de sus típicas miradas matadoras – así que ahora me acompañarás a la casa de la profesora Ayanami...

- está bien – dijo apesadumbrado sin poder retener un gran suspiro

- ...y también le explicaras todo – prosiguió Kagome con indiferencia

- ¡¿QUE! pero... – vió que su hermana le dirigía una mirada asesina – está bien, está bien... – dijo inmediatamente intentando tranquilizarla – pero... ¿sabes donde vive, verdad?

- eh... o.oU

- ¿hermana?

------------------------

- bueno 'Inuyasha', ponte cómodo, prepararé algo de comer – decía la profesora mientras terminaba de quitarse los zapatos en la entrada de la casa y cerraba la puerta tras ella. Se quitó la bolsa, la dejó sobre un sofá, y las llaves, que también las dejó, pero sobre un mueble que había a la izquierda, a un lado del umbral de la cocina, donde entró después.

Inuyasha hizo caso sin decir palabra, dio vuelta a la derecha y se sentó en un sofá que había en la sala. El lugar tenía un ambiente cálido, agradable, muy acogedor.

Empezó a recorrer la casa con la vista, inspeccionando cada detalle; era una casa pequeña, pero muy bonita, parecía de esas casas de catalogo, porque todo estaba impecable. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa muy tenue, casi blanco, el piso era de madera y había muchos cuadros en los muros. Entre la cocina y la sala, había un largo pasillo que iba al fondo de la casa. En éste había alrededor de cinco puertas, dos de cada lado y una al fondo.

En la sala, donde estaba Inuyasha, había tres sillones, dos dobles y uno individual, con un elegante bordado de flores, acomodados cuidadosamente alrededor de una linda mesita de madera con un enorme florero muy antiguo, que parecía ser chino por los dibujos y signos que tenía. Le llamó la atención aquel curioso adorno, así que antes de darse cuenta, se había quedado perdido en aquel jarrón, mirando detenidamente cada detalle... dibujos de dragones y signos dorados...

- ¿qué te gustaría comer? – eso lo sacó del transe en el que se había quedado – solo pídelo y te lo preparo... – la profesora se quedó observando a Inuyasha desde el umbral de la cocina, esperando una respuesta – aunque... si tienes mucha hambre, puede ser algo rápido. ¿Te apetece una sopa instantánea? – preguntó enseñándole el envase de la sopa que sostenía en su mano

Inuyasha sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando volteó a ver a la profesora y vió lo que tenia en la mano, por lo que la arqueó inconscientemente y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Había sido como una especie de deja-vú... que extraño...

- tomaré eso como un si – la profesora sonrió y se dio la vuelta de regreso a la cocina.

Inuyasha bajó la vista y se topó con sus palmas abiertas... ¿qué había sido esa extraña sensación? Todo esto estaba comenzando a irritarlo... primero esas extrañas imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza y ahora estas molestas sensaciones. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera?

Levantó la vista hacia la cocina, se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta el umbral. Miró en silencio parado desde su lugar como la profesora vertía agua dentro de una tetera (N/A: así se llama, no?), después giró su vista hacia el pacillo, y miró detenidamente la puerta que estaba al fondo. No pudo evitar la curiosidad y fue hasta allí. La puerta estaba entreabierta... ¿podría...? solo seria un momento... si, se dijo, para entrar a la habitación lo mas silencioso posible.

El lugar estaba oscuro, pero podía ver más al fondo una delgada línea vertical de luz. Fue hasta ahí, y de un jalón, abrió las cortinas, pero tuvo que taparse de inmediato los ojos por el golpe que dio la luz contra éstos. Los abrió lentamente. El cuarto de la profesora era muy lindo, bien decorado, pero no fue en eso en lo que se fijó. Se quedó plantado frente a un mueble de madera, sobre el cual, había varias fotografías enmarcadas.

- ¿Inuyasha? – la profesora asomó la cabeza a la habitación con una sonrisa – te estaba buscando... ¿qué haces? – se acercó hasta donde estaba Inuyasha. Este no había volteado a verla a pesar de que le había hablado, así que volteó para ver que es lo que el pequeño miraba con tanta curiosidad.

Inuyasha estaba viendo una foto muy particular; En ésta, se encontraba la profesora Ayanami sentada en la banca de un parque con su ya hermosa sonrisa, pero... estaba abrazando a alguien. A su lado, había un pequeño niño de no más de 7 años que sonreía tímidamente hacia la cámara. Tenia los ojos castaños y el cabello corto y del mismo color, su piel era igual de clara que la de su madre, era delgado y su expresión era muy tierna (N/A: aki me basé en la apariencia de Shinji Ikari, es tan lindo! n.n).

- era Hiro – dijo la maestra de la nada – mi hijo... – su sonrisa se tornó melancólica. Inuyasha volteó a verla – murió en un accidente hace cinco años... – añadió sin dejar de ver la foto

- señora Ayanami... – dijo tímidamente, ésta volteó a verlo y notó la penetrante mirada del pequeño

- ¡ah! – dijo volviendo a su estado normal – sumimasen... pero por favor, no me digas señora, me hace sentir vieja – soltó una pequeña risa – dime Yuzuki, o profesora Ayanami, pero no me digas señora

- ¿señorita Yuzuki?

- bueno... – volvió a reír

Inuyasha regresó su vista hacia la foto, ése niño... Luego fijó su vista en la siguiente foto; en ésta, también aparecía la profesora Ayanami, pero ésta vez acompañada de quienes parecía, eran sus alumnos en el colegio. Pero no podía ser... ¿había visto bien?

- ¿Kagome? – preguntó Inuyasha. Kagome estaba en la foto, entre los demás alumnos, justo a un lado de la profesora

- ¿eh? – la profesora se acercó más a la foto para poder verla mejor, luego regresó su vista a Inuyasha – ¿acaso conoces a la señorita Higurashi?

- ... – éste hizo lo mas parecido a un asentimiento

- ¿es algo tuyo? – Inuyasha volteó a verla sin comprender – ¿acaso es tu prima, tu hermana? ¿una amiga o algo parecido?

De repente se escuchó un extraño sonido, chirriante, muy fuerte, que parecía provenir de otra parte de la casa, mas exactamente, la cocina...

- ¡ah! – saltó la profesora – ¡se me olvidó que había dejado calentando el agua! – y salió de la habitación apresurada

Pero Inuyasha no le prestó atención, se había quedado desconcertado... ¿Qué era Kagome de él? Familiar no era, eso estaba claro. Amiga... no, para él era más que una amiga, era mucho más que solo eso... Pero si no era una simple amiga, entonces, ¿qué era?

------------------------

Niebla, lodo, árboles... Era todo lo que encontraban a su paso, aunque algo era seguro, se estaban acercando a su objetivo, pues entre mas avanzaban, el ambiente era más húmedo, la niebla era mas fría, el suelo era mas lodoso y los árboles crecían mas separados.

- ¿cuánto falta? – preguntó Shippo tiritando – ¿no estamos perdidos, verdad?

- no te preocupes Shippo, mira al frente, no debe faltar mucho – lo animó Miroku

- pero vienes repitiendo eso desde hace rato ¬¬ – se escuchó un crujido y tembló de pies a cabeza – además... tengo miedo...

- no te asustes Shippo, canta algo para distraerte – le aconsejó Sango

- está bien... – aceptó éste con voz temblorosa y comenzó a cantar:

"_Kagome Kagome_

_Kago no naka no tori wa, Itsu itsu deyaru_

_Yoake to ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta, Ushiro no shoumen dare..."_

- ¿y esa canción, Shippo? – preguntó Myoga

- me la enseñó Kagome... – le contestó un poco mas relajado – me dijo que de ahí venía su nombre... ¡ah! ¡miren! – dijo de pronto haciendo que todos voltearan al frente

Habían llegado a un punto en el que ya no había más árboles, aun así, la niebla seguía presente, pero ya no tan espesa, lo que dejaba ver la orilla del lago. Se acercaron lentamente esperando cualquier cosa, cuando la vieron. Una luz, una luz que emitía un gran resplandor... pero... había algo que no estaba bien, porque, parpadeaba, como queriendo apagarse...

- ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Shippo al ver que la luz de desvanecía

- vamos a ver... – aconsejó Sango a la vez que corrían hacia el lugar

En efecto, como había dicho Shippo, ahí estaba la pequeña, flotando sobre el agua a la orilla del lago; albina, con esos grandes ojos verdes tan expresivos, el mismo kimono de color verde pálido con pequeños adornos en violeta, con la cinta blanca a la cintura y esa flor violeta tan hermosa en la cabeza, pero... La luz que emanaba de ella, es decir, su aura, se empezaba a apagar...

- es ella... – a Myoga se le abrieron los ojos como platos

- está desapareciendo... – comentó Miroku mientras observaba atónito

- no puede ser... – Sango estaba impresionada

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su aura de extinguió por completo, y la pequeña cayó al agua sin poder evitarlo. Como estaba en la orilla, pudo caer de rodillas, pero se mojó hasta la cintura el kimono que traía puesto. Duró ahí unos segundos sin inmutarse, para luego levantarse lentamente, quedando de espaldas a Miroku y los demás.

- ¿di-disculpa...? – se aventuró Shippo. La niña no se movió – ¿eres tu el espíritu de Kirin? – la pequeña volteó a ver de reojo a Shippo, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes

- escúchanos por favor – pidió Sango – necesitamos pedirte un favor

- ¡...es muy importante! – le siguió de nuevo Shippo

Esta vez, la pequeña se volteó por completo para quedar de frente a los muchachos, se desplazó lentamente hacia ellos hasta salir del agua y quedar cara a cara con Shippo, al que miró seriamente

- por favor... – rogó éste

- sé a lo que vienen... – respondió Kirin con voz apagada

- entonces... – Miroku se había aventurado a hablar, pero no terminó, pues fue respondido antes siquiera de formular la pregunta

- es por aquel hibrido... – respondió el espíritu volteando a ver a Miroku – se llama Inuyasha, ¿no es así?

- así es – respondió éste

- ¿puedes ayudarlo? – preguntó Sango mirándola esperanzada

- no... – respondió fríamente y se volteó para darles la espalda de nuevo

- por favor... – volvió a suplicar Shippo – sabemos que a veces es bastante torpe, pero es porque no tiene conciencia sobre las consecuencias que pueden traer sus acciones, el pobre creció sin saber lo que son los sentimientos... por favor perdónalo, dale otra oportunidad...

- Shippo... – suspiró Myoga, él al igual que Miroku y Sango habían quedado impresionados por las palabras del pequeño demonio

- no puedo... – respondió Kirin con la mirada baja, todavía dándoles la espalda

- ¿qué?

- ¿por qué no puedes? ¿acaso las palabras del pequeño Shippo no fueron suficientes para acerté cambiar de opinión? – preguntó Miroku frunciendo el ceño

- ya no puedo... – afirmó ella

- ¿pero por que? – preguntó Sango, que aun no entendía

- ya... no tengo el poder de hacerlo... – explicó Kirin

- ¿QUE? – preguntaron todos a la vez. Se creó un silencio sepulcral, el cual parecía convertir los segundos en horas

- ¿qué quieres decir? – preguntó Miroku consternado

- quiero decir... – la niña volteó a verlos nuevamente de frente – ...que me han robado mis poderes... – todos permanecieron en silencio sorprendidos para esperar a que continuara – ya no puedo considerarme más un espíritu...

- ¿no puedes hacer nada? – preguntó Shippo. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza bajando la mirada – pero y entonces... ¿qué pasará contigo...?

- soy un ente protector del bosque... un espíritu encargado de asegurar la permanencia del mismo... Sin mi poderes, no tengo motivos para seguir en este mundo... me desvaneceré, me dejaré llevar por el viento que me llevara a mi inminente fin... – decía seriamente, pero con una mirada que denotaba tristeza

- ¡no, no puede pasar eso! – gritó Shippo. Kirin levantó la vista sorprendida – sin ti, ¿quién cuidará del bosque? Te necesitamos. Por favor... – la pequeña desvió la mirada

Sango no soportó más, así que se acercó hasta Kirin, que no se movió, y se hincó para quedar frente a ella. Tomó delicadamente entre sus manos el rostro de Kirin e hizo que volteara a verla directamente a los ojos, los cuales mostraban preocupación.

- ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo? – le preguntó

- talvez... – contestó no muy segura – pero es muy poco probable, dadas las circunstancias y el tiempo...

- ¿qué cosa? – preguntó Miroku

- Akuma es un ser terrible, no creo que tengan posibilidad contra él...

- ¿Akuma? ¿acaso él es-...? – habló Myoga, que se había mantenido cayado hasta el momento, pero atento a todo lo ocurrido

- ...el demonio que robó mis poderes, si. Se fortalece robando los poderes mágicos de los demás, pero se cuenta con un tiempo limitado para recuperarlos... si los absorbe por completo...

- ya entiendo... – dijo Miroku con la mano en el mentón, muy pensativo –

- y cuando creíamos que ya lo habíamos logrado... – comentó Sango apesadumbrada, que aun seguía arrodillada – ahora tendremos que emprender una nueva búsqueda...

- ¿eh? – Kirin levantó la cabeza sorprendida – ¿quiere decir que me ayudaran?

- es mas que obvio – respondió Shippo sonriendo

- claro – respondió esta vez Myoga también sonriendo – no podríamos dejarte desaparecer nomás así... además... – dijo cruzándose de brazos y con los ojos cerrados tratando de aparentar seriedad – el amo Inuyasha necesita regresar a la normalidad – le guiñó un ojo. Kirin le sonrió tiernamente para después hacer una leve reverencia

- Hai. Arigatou...

------------------------

- ¿está rico? – le preguntó Yuzuki sonriente

- M-Hm – fue lo único que Inuyasha pudo responder, pues tenía la boca llena de fideos.

- que bueno que te guste... se ve que tenias hambre – le dijo sonriendo

Desde que comenzaron a comer, se habían mantenido callados hasta el momento. Aun no estaba muy seguro, pero Inuyasha pensó que talvez la profesora Ayanami y él compartieran ese mismo sentimiento de soledad por un ser perdido. Cuando Yuzuki habló de su hijo, su semblante se había tornado triste, melancólico, muy diferente a la alegre sonrisa que siempre llevaba en su rostro.

La sensación de perder a alguien tan querido, tan cercano... la verdad, duele, duele muchísimo. Cuando él perdió a su madre se creó una coraza para aislarse de todo y de todos, pero la profesora siempre se mostraba tan alegre...

Y ahí estaba, observándolo, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos, que a su vez se encontraban apoyados sobre la mesa, observándolo, con esa hermosa sonrisa que no se dejaba pasar desapercibida...

- por cierto... – comentó Yuzuki – ¿Por qué no te quitas esa gorra? estamos dentro de la casa, ya no hay sol – dijo observándola (N/A: recuerden que Inuyasha todavía traía puesta la gorra, eh!)

Ayanami estiró la mano para poder quitarle la gorra, pero Inuyasha recordó lo que Souta le había dicho "_no te la quites_". Inmediatamente se agarró la cabeza para evitar que la profesora le descubriera sus tan 'singulares' orejas.

- oh... no debí hacerlo ¿verdad? – dijo al ver la reacción del pequeño. Regresó su mano hasta la pose que tenia – debe gustarte mucho

- ¿señorita...? – preguntó regresando sus manos a la mesa

- ¿si? – respondió ésta sin cambiar de posición

- ¿por qué... porque me ayudó... cuando estaba perdido... en la calle? – preguntó mirando en otra dirección, como si hubiera algo sumamente interesante en el tazón de sopa

- pues... – volteó hacia el techo en pose pensativa – para serte franca... – dirigió se vista de nuevo a Inuyasha, que la veía directamente, cerró los ojos y sonrió – fue por Hiro...

- ¿eh? – abrió los ojos con sorpresa

- no tengo idea de porque... pero... cuando te vi en la calle, perdido, y volteaste a verme... por unos segundos lo vi en tus ojos... – abrió lentamente los ojos para toparse con los de Inuyasha. Rió suavemente – es extraño, ¿no crees? – él no respondió

Esa extraña sensación... ¿Qué era? Otra vez estaba sintiéndola, era algo dentro de su estomago... (N/A: y no, no le había caído mal la comida si es lo que estaban pensando! ¬¬) Que molesto, pensó, pero por estar pensando tanto en esas cosas, no se había dado cuenta que había empezado una lucha entre él y sus parpados, que insistían en cerrarse, y lo que era peor, él estaba perdiendo

- parece que alguien tiene sueño – dijo irónicamente la profesora. Inuyasha soltó un bostezo – creo que lo mejor será que vallas a descansar – Inuyasha no puso peros

Yuzuki se levantó de su asiento para ir donde Inuyasha, que se estaba quedando dormido sobre la silla, lo ayudó a levantarse de su asiento y lo encaminó a su habitación. Cuando llegaron al marco de la puerta, encendió la luz de la habitación, levantó a Inuyasha suavemente, lo recostó sobre su cama y lo cubrió con una manta. Regresó a la puerta en silencio, pero antes de apagar la luz volteó a verlo; se había quedado dormido. Se quedó observándolo unos momentos mientras dormía, sonrió, apagó la luz y salió de la habitación, dejando ligeramente entreabierta la puerta, solo lo suficiente para que entrara un hilo de luz proveniente del pasillo, el cual iluminaba tenuemente el rostro de Inuyasha.

Caminó hasta la cocina, recogió los platos sucios que había sobre la mesa, los dejó en el fregadero y se encaminó a la sala, donde se acomodó en uno de los sillones, tomó el control remoto, prendió el televisor -con el volumen bajo por supuesto para no despertar a Inuyasha- y finalmente, dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

- Hiro... – dijo en un hilo de voz con la vista perdida en la nada – si tan solo... como desearía poder cambiar el pasado...

La sonrisa de borró de su rostro, cerró los ojos con frustración y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos. Había recordado ese dolor que le había costado tanto trabajo olvidar... Luego recordó a Inuyasha, y como se había comportado con ella, eso la hizo sonreír de nuevo, había olvidado lo que se sentía tener a un niño en la casa...

Y le llegó de golpe. Recordó algo que le llamó mucho la atención del pequeño, algo que se le había olvidado y no le dio mucha importancia en su momento.

Levantó su rostro de entre sus brazos, y dejó notar unas pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales secó rápidamente, como si nunca hubieran existido. Volteó lentamente y su vista se fijó en el pasillo que daba a su habitación, donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

- mencionó a Kagome cuando vió la foto... él conocía a Higurashi de alguna parte... mmmm... me pregunto... talvez ella sepa algo con respecto al pequeño – y se levantó, caminó hasta la cocina, tomó el teléfono que había en la pared a un lado de la puerta y marcó...

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se encontraba en la habitación de la profesora durmiendo, pero no tranquilamente, puesto que se revolcaba en la cama, gemía y sudaba mucho. Soñaba que se encontraba en un plano completamente negro, donde él estaba al centro. De repente, aparecía una luz e iluminaba la vista, una figura, había una figura frente a él de espaldas, pero se daba la vuelta lentamente, y le miraba a los ojos sonriendo.

- _Kagome..._ – decía al verla frente a él

Pero parecía que ella no lo escuchaba. Como si le hubiesen hecho una pregunta, Kagome afirmó levemente con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás, comenzó a alejarse de Inuyasha

- _¡espera, no te vayas!_ – le gritó éste

Inuyasha corría para alcanzarla, pero no importaba cuanto lo hiciera, parecía que era inútil, no lograba acercarse, se iba... ¡no! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre la gente que más quería tenia que irse? se iba y lo dejaba solo...

- _¡por favor, regresa! ¡no te vayas! – gritaba mientras corría, pero ella seguía alejándose – ¡por favor!_ – tropezó y quedó tirado en el suelo, estiró una mano tratando de alcanzarla inútilmente – _no me quiero quedar solo... –_ una lágrima corrió por su mejilla –_ ¡no me abandones! ¡KAGOME!_

- ¡¿INUYASHA!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Saben algo? no me había dado cuenta hasta que terminé de escribir y releí me fic, que hay ciertas partes que parecen copiadas de otros lugares... o.o

Por ejemplo, lo del espíritu que se alimenta d los poderes mágicos, no se ustedes, pero ahora que lo leo con detalle, se parece mucho a uno de los primeros capítulos de "Yu Yu Hakusho" cuando Yusuke conoce a Hiei, Kurama y Gouki. Y tiene que derrotar a Gouki, que se alimenta de las almas de los niños, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y digiera las almas...

Y lo que dice lo profesora Ayanami de "_como desearía poder cambiar el pasado..._" me sonó a la película de 'él rey león' cuando Simba se encuentra con Timón y Pumba...

Oh dios... pero juro desde el fondo de mi corazón que no eran esas mis intenciones! la inspiración me llegó y simplemente fui escribiendo lo que me venia a la mente, no me había dado cuenta de lo parecido que escribí con aquellas escenas... Pero bueno, allá ustedes, saquen sus propias conclusiones -.-U déjenme sus reviews si quieren que siga escribiendo, no lo olviden!

Bueno, sin más, e aquí algunos reviews:

**Xhela:** Gracias! realmente necesitaba q alguien me dijera eso, m hace sentir tan bien n.n ... y lo de que es esa persona la del problema, pues... no lo sé, porque es mayor que yo, y según ella, solo por ese hecho tiene la razón... pero creo k tu eres la q tiene razón ¬¬ ahora que me pongo a analizarlo bien... bueno, pero de ahora en adelante no me dejaré deprimir tan fácil, seguiré con esto hasta el final! Gracias x todo! bss!

**Minue:** vaya... muxas gracias, me levantas los ánimos... Bueno, lo de q fue culpa de Souta, pues... la verdad que ni yo supe d donde salió eso (creo que todavía estaba bajo los efectos del insomnio n.nU), supongo que solo quería hacer algo que nadie se esperara y así pasó... pobre de tu hermanito, jijiji... Por cierto, cuando Inuyasha dijo que estaba solo, pues, fue porque en ese momento estaba perdido (dah!)... Y NO, NO, NO! la profe no es mala, ni tampoco es una prosti ni trafikant d niños, como ya te habrás podido dar cuenta... aunque creo que en parte yo tengo la culpa por dar esa impresión ¬¬ no dejé las cosas bastante claras... Lo de '_se lo debo_' creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta, y si no, pues lo dijo por su hijo... (que triste...) Bueno, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que igual te gusten los siguientes capis... (ijole... ahora que sak cuentas... se acerca el final! noooo! ToT) ni modo... matta ne!

**samantha-sama:** hay! que bueno saber que si hay gente que si me comprende! la mayoría es tan mala con migo... T0T pero bueno, no importa, t comprendo, a bses me siento igual... que se te pira la pinza? o.o oh, dios... ejem, ejem... bueno, pues, si, he tratado de continuar en ese condenado libro (que horror! ToT) pero estoy atorada! nooooo! espero que mi padre no me descubra... U.U si no, me quedaré sin inter una buena temporada... soshite, dewa matta!

Bueno, pos creo q es todo, al resto solo puedo decirles que aprecio de todo corazón su apoyo, realmente m dan confianza para seguir escribiendo este fic que tanto les gusta. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! Y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews!


	7. Un poco más

Inuyasha corría para alcanzarla, pero no importaba cuanto lo hiciera, parecía que era inútil, no lograba acercarse, se iba... ¡no! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre la gente que más quería tenia que irse? se iba y lo dejaba solo...

- _¡por favor, regresa! ¡no te vayas! – gritaba mientras corría, pero ella seguía alejándose – ¡por favor!_ – tropezó y quedó tirado en el suelo, estiró una mano tratando de alcanzarla inútilmente – _no me quiero quedar solo... –_ una lágrima corrió por su mejilla –_ ¡no me abandones! ¡KAGOME!_

- ¡¿INUYASHA!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin del Capitulo Anterior OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capitulo VII: _Un poco más..._**

- ¡¿INUYASHA! – se escuchó una voz asustada

- ¡KAGOME!... – gritaba entre sueños mientras se agitaba violentamente – ¡REGRESA!...

- ¡Inuyasha, despierta!

- no me dejes solo... – dejó escapar un gemido, para después abrir los ojos de golpe – ¿Kagome...?

Se sorprendió mucho al verla, era ella. Kagome estaba frente a él observándolo muy preocupada, pero... Aun estaba en casa de la profesora Ayanami, ¿qué hacia ella allí? ¡Oh, que demonios importaba en ese momento! Lo que a Inuyasha le importaba era que estaba ahí, ahí a su lado. Y como un gran impulso al que no se pudo negar, se lanzó sobre Kagome en un abrazo

- Inuyasha... – Kagome estaba sorprendida por la reacción que había tenido el pequeño

Ella se encontraba arrodillada a un lado de la cama, por lo que aquel abrazo, el cual rodeaba sus hombros, no le permitía levantarse, aunque, de cualquier modo no se hubiera movido de lugar. La verdad es que le gustaba aquella calida sensación, le traía un gran sentimiento de nostalgia, por lo que le correspondió el abrazo al pequeño hanyou.

- creo que ya esta bien... – dijo la profesora Ayanami haciéndose notar, puesto que había estado desde el principio observando todo desde el marco de la puerta – debo admitir que me asustó mucho el que estuviera gritando – dijo preocupada mientras se acercaba a Kagome, la cual la volteo a ver

- mucha gracias, profesora Ayanami... – le dijo sonriendo

Inuyasha se separó lentamente de Kagome y se le quedó observando directamente a los ojos, como suplicando con la mirada mientras seguía prendado de sus ropas

- no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti... – le comentó Kagome sonriendo tiernamente

Kagome se levantó del suelo en cuanto Inuyasha la soltó, enseguida el pequeño hanyou la imitó, aunque se tambaleó un poco, puesto que aun estaba somnoliento. Inmediatamente Kagome lo sostuvo para que no cayera, cuando dejó de tambalearse y ella lo creyó seguro, lo dejó y se dirigió hacia la profesora

- gracias por todo, no se como agradecérselo profesora – hizo una leve reverencia

- ¡oh! no te preocupes por nada, Higurashi – le dijo ya sonriente – fue un placer cuidar de él – volteó a ver a Inuyasha y le guiñó un ojo. Este se extrañó un poco

- espero que no le haya traído problemas – le dijo un poco apenada

- ¡para nada! es un poco callado, eso si... ¡pero aun así, es encantador! – le respondió muy alegre

- que bueno – se alivió un poco – por cierto... también quería darle las gracias por avisarme que estaba en su casa, no sabe lo preocupada que estaba cuando me di cuenta que había desaparecido

- si, no fue molestia alguna. Pero... me queda una duda...

- ¿dígame?

- el pequeño me dijo que no tenia hogar... estoy un poco confundida, dime, ¿de donde lo conoces, o como es que lo conociste?

- eh... – Kagome se quedó con la mente en blanco. Volteó tras ella para ver a Inuyasha que le regresaba la mirada, buscando una respuesta convincente – pues... supongo que, fue algo así como el destino...

- ¿el destino...?

- sé que suena un poco extraño, pero... bueno, nos conocimos el día de mi cumpleaños número 15. Un día que nunca olvidaré... – no dejaba de ver a Inuyasha, los recuerdos los tenia muy frescos dentro de la mente – si nos encontramos, fue solo el destino. Cuando lo encontré estaba completamente solo, y aun así, siendo tan frío, testarudo y reservado, me encariñé poco a poco de él – sin darse cuenta, estaba diciendo más de lo que debía – ...desde entonces, hemos estado juntos... y aun no entiendo por porque fue así... supongo que me atrapó

Inuyasha se sentía extraño, estaba aun con sueño, por lo que luchaba nuevamente contra sus parpados, pero aun así podía entender perfectamente todo lo que hablaban en la habitación. Jamás había escuchado hablar a Kagome de esa manera, se escuchaba... quien sabe... feliz con un dejo de melancolía... demo... había algo más...

- vaya... ¡eres muy linda, Higurashi! – le dijo Yuzuki conmovida – cuidar de un niño completamente ajeno a ti, es un acto tan noble

- ¿eh? – Kagome volteó a verla desconcertada – pero si usted hizo lo mismo – le recordó

- oh, es verdad – le dijo de forma pensativa, luego se soltó a reír ligeramente

- _la profesora Ayanami es única _n.nU – pensó Kagome. Luego sintió un jalón, proveniente de su brazo, a lo que volteó y descubrió a Inuyasha que le tomaba de la manga sin dejar de verla con su mirada ya cansada

- creo que ya deberían volver a casa, Higurashi – dijo Ayanami, luego volteó a Inuyasha – si se tardan mas, conozco a alguien que no durará mucho tiempo conciente – dijo sonriente mientras se encaminaba rumbo a la puerta de salida de la casa y Kagome e Inuyasha la seguían

- a llegado la hora de irnos, despídete y dale las gracias a la profesora, Inuyasha – le dijo Kagome una vez ya en el marco de la puerta. El pequeño hanyou dio dos pasos al frente para quedar cara a cara con la profesora Ayanami

- muchas gracias por todo... señorita Yuzuki... – ésta se arrodilló y le abrazó para despedirse

- nos vemos, pequeño mentiroso... – Inuyasha se desconcertó – la próxima vez que te pregunten si tienes a alguien, no digas que estas solo, cuando sí hay una persona que se preocupa tanto por ti – le susurró al oído, luego se separó lentamente de él y le sonrió

Inuyasha volteó a ver a Kagome, que se encontraba tras él observándolo y luego volvió ver a lo profesora Ayanami, que le seguía sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

- bueno... – decía Kagome mientras la profesora se levantaba para quedar a su altura – supongo que nos veremos mañana, ¿no es así profesora?

- claro, Higurashi... – se adelantó y abrió la puerta para que pudieran salir. La noche estaba cayendo y todo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro

- adiós, y muchas gracias – se despedía Kagome mientras se alejaba con Inuyasha por la banqueta

- ¡nos vemos mañana, Higurashi! ¡y cuida muy bien de ése pequeño! – se despidió Ayanami desde la entrada de su casa, después recordó – ¡oh! ¡y estudia para el examen de mañana, Kagome! – le gritó sin quitar aun la sonrisa de su semblante

- o.oU – Kagome se había quedado estática a la mitad de la calle al escuchar esas palabras, se le había olvidado que mañana tenia examen. Inuyasha solo se le quedó viendo sin entender su reacción

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡ya llegué! – anunció Kagome al entrar a su casa. Al medio camino Inuyasha ya no había soportado más el sueño, por lo que lo traía cargando recostado sobre su pecho

- herma-... – Souta había aparecido para saludar a su hermana, pero en cuanto lo vió, le miró asesinamente, por lo que el pobre mejor decidió guardar silencio y apartarse de su camino

Kagome subió las escaleras y caminó hasta su habitación cansinamente sin saludar a su madre ni abuelo. Cuando llegó, encendió la luz y recostó a Inuyasha sobre su cama, éste estaba un poco consiente, así que entreabrió un poco los ojos. Kagome se arrodilló a un lado de su cama para observarlo

- gracias... – le decía Inuyasha débilmente, casi al borde de la inconciencia – gracias... por estar... siempre con migo... – y cerró los ojos. Se había quedado dormido

Kagome se quedó unos momentos observándolo, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir, jamás le había dado las gracias por ello... Se preguntaba continuamente: ¿Qué pasaría cuando Inuyasha regresara a la normalidad? ¿recordaría todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos días? Y si no, ¿cambiaria en algo su manera de ser? Su mente se llenó de preguntas y recuerdos, y así, rememoró todo lo ocurrido en ese día

- nunca pensé... que así de pequeño me traerías tantos problemas – dijo para sí al tiempo que se levantaba, le quitaba suavemente la gorra que traía puesta para que pudiera dormir y se dirigía a su escritorio – pero ahora, debo dejar de distraerme. Esta pequeña aventura me llevó toda la tarde y mañana tengo examen – se sentó en su asiento y puso la gorra a un lado – debo estudiar

Y así fue. Kagome se pasó las siguientes horas estudiando sin distraerse en lo mas mínimo; ni siquiera bajó a cenar cuando su madre le habló. Había perdido todo el día y tenia que estudiar, pues este examen era muy importante, era su última oportunidad si quería pasar la materia y con ella, el año escolar. Todo lo que se hace trae sus consecuencias, sean buenas o malas, y el faltar tanto a clases le había traído, desafortunadamente, las malas consecuencias, que ahora le tocaban pagar...

No fue hasta las 11:00pm que el sueño finalmente le ganó (N/A: que poco aguante, yo me he quedado hasta las 3am solo estudiando ¬¬), y decidió irse a dormir. Se levantó pesadamente de su silla, restregándose los ojos, tomó el despertador y lo programó un poco más temprano para dar una última repasada en la mañana. Estaba tan cansada, que después de apagar la luz que la habitación, no se dio cuenta y se recostó en su cama, quedando a un costado de Inuyasha, que seguía ahí.

Después de una larga noche de estudio, lo único que uno espera es por fin cerrar los ojos y descansar tranquilamente, cosa que Kagome siguió al pie de la letra, puesto que en cuanto cerró los ojos, quedó instantáneamente dormida, solo quería descansar...

A la mañana siguiente (N/A: o mas bien en la madrugada n.nU), a las 5:00am para ser exactos, el despertador comenzó a sonar estridentemente, haciendo que los dormitantes sobre la cama despertaran de golpe. El único problema, es que cierto hanyou, que no estaba acostumbrado a lo que era un despertador, saltó de la cama de la sorpresa que le provocó dicho aparato.

Cayó al suelo a un lado de la cama asustado por el ruido, mientras agitaba enérgicamente la cabeza y se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos tratando de encontrar alivio al aturdimiento que estaba sintiendo. Kagome, que despertó enseguida, al darse cuenta de ello, apagó lo mas rápidamente que pudo el despertador.

- lo lamento – se disculpó – no creí que te asustara, Inuyasha

- hn, ¿quién dijo que me asusté? – respondió ofendido todavía en el suelo, desviando la mirada – solo me sorprendió... – dijo un poco mas bajo

- bueno – sonrió Kagome, que había recordado viejos tiempos con aquella respuesta – de cualquier forma – volteó a ver el despertador – todavía es muy temprano, debes estar aun cansado ¿no quieres dormir un rato más?

- ¿qué harás tu? – preguntó dudoso volteando a verla

- tengo que estudiar, y prepararme para ir a la escuela – bostezó y luego se le quedó viendo un momento – Pero no te preocupes, es mejor que tu descanses, el día que pasaste ayer debió ser bastante agotador – se levantó de la cama y fue dirección a su baño (N/A: la verdad, no se si hay o no hay baño en la habitación de Kagome, pero en este caso, piensen que si, ok? n.nU)

- ¿a donde vas?

- al baño; necesito estudiar y una buena manera de quitarme la somnolencia de una manera rápida, es dándome un baño – dijo dando otro bostezo

De ésta manera, Kagome entró al baño, dejando al pequeño Inuyasha tal cual se había quedado en el piso. Este, se quedó unos momentos más en el suelo, hasta que se escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo desde la regadera, entonces fue cuando por fin se levantó y se subió nuevamente a la cama, donde se quedó sentado apoyado en la pared. Tenia tantas cosas en que pensar, que no encontraba un orden...

Se quedó con la vista perdida en la ventana, mirando hacia fuera con la mente completamente en blanco, después recorrió lentamente la habitación con la vista y suspiró. Recordó todo lo ocurrido en el día anterior. Hubo ciertas cosas que se quedaron muy presentes en él, puesto que no las había podido olvidar tan fácilmente: estaban las extrañas sensaciones que había sentido; la primera fue cuando vio a Souta y a Hitomi tomados de la mano y luego al contemplar el rostro melancólico de la profesora Ayanami cuando hablaba de su hijo...

Los sentimientos, cosa misteriosa, te hacen verle tanto el lado bueno a las cosas como el malo, te dan la habilidad para poder gozar de la vida, y al mismo tiempo te lastiman, a veces tanto al grado de hasta querer quitarte la vida.

Cuando Inuyasha se percató, sus manos estaban comenzando a brillar intensamente, era una luz que comenzaba a expandirse más allá de sus brazos para seguir lentamente con el resto del cuerpo, muy lentamente... Podía sentir como algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, sus cabellos se movían suavemente como si fueran empujados por el viento, la luz casi terminaba de cubrirle todo el cuerpo...

CRASS! (N/A: que efecto... ¬¬)

La puerta del baño se había abierto tan de golpe, que ésta chocó contra la pared, haciendo que Inuyasha brincara de la sorpresa y olvidara por completo lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir momentos antes

- sumimasen – se disculpó Kagome, que salía del baño con el uniforme ya puesto y una toalla en su cabello todavía mojado – está un poco suelta, es por eso que se golpea cada vez que la abren. Lo lamento – Agregó al ver que Inuyasha le miraba desde un rincón de la habitación sobre la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos y una mano sobre su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una campana sonaba por todo el lugar con un ritmo en cierto modo melódico, anunciando a todos lo hora de entrada, por lo cual todos los presentes se apresuraron a entrar al edificio.

A una calle de ahí, Kagome corría para llegar a tiempo, aun no podía entender como es que se le había hecho tan tarde

- no lo comprendo – decía al tiempo que corría hacia la escuela – me levanto temprano y aun así llego tarde... hoy no es mi día de suerte – dijo apesadumbrada pasando la entrada del instituto – y todo por quedarme dormida en el desayuno u.u... son las consecuencias de desvelarse

Siguió corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos, tratando de llegar a tiempo al salón, tenia que lograrlo. Después de correr lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, finalmente llegó donde la puerta corrediza de su salón y la abrió rápidamente, mientras jadeaba por la falta de aire.

- ¡buenos... días! – dijo sosteniéndose en la puerta mientras recuperaba el aliento

- llegas tarde Higurashi – le dijo la profesora al verla entrar

- ¿usted? – preguntó confundida

- claro, ¿qué esperabas? – le contestó Yuzuki animadamente – después de todo, soy la maestra encargada de este grupo, ¿no es así?

- claro – respondió Kagome pesadamente mientras se dirigía a tomar asiento entre Eri y Yuka

- bien alumnos, espero que hayan estudiado, puesto que éste es el ultimo examen del año escolar, y como todos saben, es general – decía la maestra mientras repartía las pruebas – así que es muy importante

Kagome jugaba inconscientemente con el lápiz que tenia en las manos mientras esperaba que le entregaran su prueba, estaba muy nerviosa. Cuando finalmente la profesora Ayanami llegó a su lugar, se agachó a la altura de Kagome y le miro de frente

- no necesito decirte lo que pasará si no pasas este examen Higurashi, es tu ultima oportunidad – decía preocupada, luego se enderezó – te deseo mucha suerte – y le entregó la hoja

- muchas gracias – respondió agradecida

- de nada – se dio la vuelta y regresó a su escritorio – bien, pueden comenzar... ya. – y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el rasgueo de las lápices contra las hojas de papel

...1 hora después...

El timbre de la escuela volvió a sonar, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, anunciando ahora, el final de la primera hora... y también del examen.

Kagome se levantó de su asiento con su prueba entre las manos y con una cara de duda, fue directamente hacia la maestra y le entregó el examen. Acto seguido, los demás estudiantes que estaban en el salón comenzaron a hacer lo mismo

- suerte a todos – decía la profesora – mañana sabrán sus resultados – se despedía sonriente de sus alumnos

Kagome salió del salón y comenzó a caminar lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela, volteando a ver de vez en cuando a través de las ventanas

- ¡Kagome!

- ¿eh? – ésta volteó para ver quien le hablaba

- ¡Kagome, espéranos! – Eri, Yuka y Ayumi venían corriendo por el corredor para llegar donde su amiga

- hola chicas, díganme ¿qué pasa? – preguntó calmada cuando llegaron frente a ella

- Kagome, queríamos preguntarte, ¿cómo te fue? – le preguntó Eri

- ah, pues, creo que me fue muy bien. Alcancé a contestar todo – respondió Kagome tratando de recordar

- eso está muy bien Kagome... pero no nos referíamos a eso – le dijo Yuka seriamente

- ¿no? ¿entonces a que? – preguntó confundida

- queríamos saber como te había ido con lo de tu chico – le contestó Ayumi

- si, ¿pudiste ayudarlo, o sigue sin saber que hacer? – le continuó Yuka

- pues... sobre eso... – tartamudeaba, insegura de que responder

- ¿qué pasó? – insistió Eri

- solo puedo decir que... lo he estado intentando, pero aun no se si realmente le estoy ayudando... – contestó un poco insegura

- bueno, pero mírale el lado bueno – le animó Yuka – sigue intentándolo, que si todavía no lo logras, será por que te falta insistir un poco más

- tal vez sea eso – concordó Kagome pensativa – _debería tratar un poco más..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡demooonios! – gritó frustrado – estoy seguro... un poco más... ¡un poco más y casi lo lograba! – decía al tiempo que se golpeaba la cabeza con los puños cerrados de una manera algo cómica

Inuyasha no dejaba de recordarlo, aquel brillo que lo había invadido en la mañana; no podía ser otra cosa, no había duda, lo pudo sentir, había estado a punto de volver a la normalidad. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no pudo, si le había faltado tan poco? ¿seria que aun no era tiempo? ¿acaso el destino así lo quería? Porque, debía tener una buena razón para que así fuera...

- no lo soporto más... – decía mientras se balanceaba hacia enfrente y hacia atrás sobre la cama de Kagome y se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos

- ¿qué es lo que no soportas? – ok, eso si lo hizo brincar – perdón, no quería asustarte, es solo que escuché que hablabas solo

La señora Higurashi había entrado a la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces para sentarse al borde de la cama, a un lado de Inuyasha, que la veía con el corazón en la mano.

- ¿y bien?

- ¿y bien qué? – preguntó Inuyasha

- ¿qué es lo que no soportas? – le volvió a preguntar con ese tono tan 'maternal'

- nada... – mintió desviando la mirada

- ¿nada? que extraño, porque te vi muy enojado para no ser por nada – le dijo comprensible (N/A: no les cae gordo que hagas lo que hagas, nunca puedes esconderle nada a tu madre? es como si leyeran la mente!)

Hubo unos momentos en los que ninguno dijo nada, la señora Higurashi parecía esperar una respuesta e Inuyasha no sabia que decir

- si algo te molesta, deberías contarlo – trató de darle confianza – sería mejor que lo dejaras salir

- pues... – finalmente se animó a hablar – es solo que estoy arto de esto

- ¿de que? – preguntó aun sin comprender

- de mi situación – le contestó un poco triste – quisiera poder volver a la normalidad, y dejar de ocasionarle problemas... – dijo bajando la mirada

- ¿a quien?

- a Kagome – la señora Higurashi sonrió

- no te preocupes por eso, no es tu culpa – sin que Inuyasha se lo esperara, le dio un abrazo para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor – además, deberías sentirte feliz. Kagome se esfuerza y preocupa mucho por tu causa, ¿eso no te dice nada?

- si...

- ¿y que es?

- que de verdad le importo

- así es – le dijo soltándolo del abrazo – le importas. Y más de lo que crees – Inuyasha no dijo nada

La señora Higurashi le levantó de la cama sin decir más y caminó hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo para volver a mirarle, le guiñó un ojo y finalmente se fue.

- si le importo – repitió Inuyasha y su vista se perdió en la ventana – Kagome...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haaaaaaaaa! no puedo creerlo! . tengo tantas cosas que decir, que no se como comenzar, pero trataré de hallar un orden, así que aquí voy:

1. Primero que nada, me disculpo por mi tardanza, ¡pero la escuela realmente ha sido un infierno para mí! Sobre todo ya que creía haberme librado de los exámenes y otra vez tengo que presentarlos ToT... que rápido pasa el tiempo... Solo espero con ansias las vacaciones, eso me dará un respiro, pero ni tanto, porque voy a tener que ponerme a trabajar (bueno, al menos ahí no me dejan tarea ¬¬ eso es algo)

2. La vrdd es q he estado empezando a escribir dos fics más (uno de YYH y otro de Shaman King), claro q todavía no los publico, m están costando sudor y lagrimas y no pienso subirlos hasta estar completamente segura de ello. Siempre estoy tratando d subir la calidad d mi escritura, no sé si se notará la diferencia entre el primero y este ultimo capitulo, ¿ustedes que dicen? séanme sinceros -.-

3. malas noticias! el final d este fic está cerca! yo le calculo como unos dos o tres capis mas... pero quien sabe... haaa... suspiro al pensar que finalmente tiene que acabar, pero ni modo, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar. Pero quien sabe, talvez si me siento de ánimos y me llega la inspiración, escriba una secuela

4. sobre lo que mencioné arriba sobre los otros fics que escribo, me tengo en duda: La vrdd no lo sé, pero varios me aconsejan que escriba yaoi (osease la relación hombre/hombre), debo decir que esto no estaba entre mis planes, pero se supone que un fic está hecho para entretener al publico y eso es lo quiero hacer, escribir algo que les guste (ojo, con Inuyasha no voy a poner nunca nada yaoi, talvez otra caricatura, pero Inuyasha no!). Eh aquí donde viene mi pregunta: ¿debería hacerlo? ¿debería aventurarme a un género nuevo para mí? Por favor, que alguien sea para sacarme de la duda!

Bueno, creo que ya dije suficiente, así que antes de irme, quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus ánimos y porras que siempre me levantan el animo, no importa que tan caída esté n.n, por eso y mas, GRACIAS A TODOS!

y ya saben... mándenme sus reviews! okys?

bye!


	8. Toori Akuma o Ma

**Capitulo VIII; _Toori Akuma o Ma_**

- _...se pronostican vientos fríos hasta el día de mañana y lluvia para esta noche, la mínima será de 5° C y la máxima de 12_°_, le recomendamos se abriguen bien antes de salir... -_

- será mejor que prenda la calefacción esta noche... – comentó el abuelo, sentado en el sofá de la sala, desde donde escuchaba los pronósticos del clima por la TV.

Inuyasha estaba absorto mientras miraba la tele, miraba mucha imágenes ir y venir, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Se preguntaba, si existía alguna manera de no ser tan 'inútil' y ayudar a Kagome en algo, la sola idea de pensar que solo era un obstáculo en el camino de la chica no le agradaba en nada.

- Hn – soltó molesto, para luego levantarse he ir a una de las habitaciones de arriba

El abuelo solo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por el corredor, ¿qué estaría tramando el pequeño ahora?

-------------------------------------

- entonces eres la encargada de la naturaleza, supongo que debe ser un trabajo muy agotador, ¿ne? – pregunto Miroku

- si... – respondió Kirin con la mirada baja

El grupo iba caminando por el bosque buscando aun al ladrón de los poderes de Kirin. Sango se encontraba a la cabeza con Kirara a su lado, Miroku, Shippo, Myoga y Kirin iban de tras de ellas.

- ¿te ocurre algo? – pregunto Shippo al ver la actitud del espíritu

- esta cerca... – le respondió ella

- ¿qué? – Sango volteo a verla directamente – ¿es Akuma?

- así es... – frunció el entrecejo mientras apretaba sus manos sobre su pecho – absorbe el poco poder que me queda...

- ¡hay que darse prisa! – brinco Myoga sobre el hombro de Shippo

- ¿hacia que dirección se encuentra? – pregunto Sango apresurada

- hacia delante – respondió la pequeña señalando el camino

- ¡andando! – apresuro Miroku

De un momento a otro, Sango le dio la señal a Kirara, haciendo que esta se transformara para posteriormente, montarla. De ahí, subió Shippo junto con Myoga, para emprender el camino lo más rápido posible. Miroku corrió a su lado y Kirin los acompañaba flotando a pocos metros del suelo.

Atravesaron el bosque rápidamente hasta toparse con lo que parecía un gran árbol, solo que se dudaba un poco si realmente era o no un árbol, ya que parecía mas un montículo de tierra con enredaderas, el cual por cierto, era tan alto como un edificio de tres niveles.

- ¿será aquí? – le pregunto Sango a Kirin deteniendo la marcha

- apenas lo siento... – dijo la pequeña concentrándose – sabe que estamos aquí, esta tratando de ocultar su presencia...

- debe de estar dentro de la enredadera – aseguró Miroku mientras se acercaba a la susodicha

- tenga cuidado excelencia – le recordó Sango mientras el monje colocaba su mano sobre la enorme planta

- hay algo extraño es esta cosa... es como si fuera una especie de nido – Miroku observo detenidamente la enorme planta

De un momento a otro, justo cuando iba a retirar su mano, las enredaderas sujetaron fuertemente el brazo de Miroku, para después halarlo, hundiéndolo en el mar de enredaderas. Lo único que quedó fue su báculo, el cual cayó al suelo en un golpe seco.

- ¡exelecia! – grito Sango

- ¡se lo tragó! – le siguió Shippo asustado – ¡esa cosa esta viva!

- jejejeje, vaya, parece que tengo visitas – se escucho una voz seca y rasposa, aunque casi como un siseo

- ¿qué...? – hablaba Sango con la poca voz que le quedaba

Las plantas de abrieron lentamente, como dando paso para que algo saliera de su interior. Sango y el resto tomaron pose defensiva esperando cualquier cosa. Aunque no fue si no Miroku quien salio a paso calmo, pero... había algo raro en su mirada... vacía...

- ¿excelencia? – pregunto Sango confundida

Kirara inmediatamente se erizó y soltó un gruñido amenazante hacia Miroku, como una especie de advertencia para que mantuviera su distancia.

- ¿Kirara, que sucede? – pregunto Shippo al ver su extraña reacción

Miroku observó detenidamente a todos los presentes, como estudiándolos. Definitivamente había algo raro en el, se veía en sus ojos... flameantes... Era como ver llamas a través de ellos...

- vaya, vaya... ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – la extraña voz de hace un momento se volvía a escuchar, pero no salía si no de la boca de Miroku, que detuvo su vista en uno de los presentes – pero si es el espíritu de Kirin... ¿aun sigues con vida?

Todos voltearon instantáneamente a ver a Miroku, eso no se lo esperaban...

- ¿Miroku? – Shippo se quedo estático – ¿que sucede, porque hablas así?

Miroku volteo a ver a Shippo un momento, el cual parecía eterno para el pequeño kitsune, esa mirada tan penetrante lo hacia sentir cierto temor. Mucho mas cuando el monje se hecho a reír sin control como maniaco.

- ¿excelencia? – Sango también sentía cierto temor. Miroku cesó su risa.

- ¿es que aun no se dan cuenta? – preguntó con un sonrisa arrogante y una expresión macabra

- ¿qué...? – lo sospechaba, pero Shippo tenia miedo de saber la verdad, en realidad, todos tenían miedo de enterarse

- es Akuma – respondió Kirin, afirmando las sospechas de todos

- je, así es – respondió este sin cambiar su expresión – vaya... me sorprende, creí que al quitarte todos tus poderes morirías sin mas, Kirin... bueno, eso no tiene mucha importancia, ya que ahora no sirves para nada...

- ¡maldito, como te atreves a poseer ese cuerpo! – grito Sango mas consternada que nunca

- ...no le veo el problema... si ello no te afecta a ti, no tiene porque interesarte lo que haga con este cuerpo... – la miro desafiante

- ¡claro que me importa! ...¡y mas de lo que crees! – le respondió tomando su boomerang – ¡excelencia! ¡excelencia, escúcheme! Se que sigue ahí... ¡por favor reaccione!

- Sango, eso no servirá de nada – Myoga se coloco en el hombro de la exterminadora – mientras Akuma lo posesione... será inútil que intentes llegar a él, su mente en estos momentos no está presente...

- je, je... el bicho tiene razón... – contestó Akuma – la única manera es expulsarme de su cuerpo, y para ello solo te queda un método... pero claro, eso no se los pienso decir...

- maldito... – Sango cerraba sus puños con fuerza al sentirse impotente. Bajó la mirada al suelo, ensombreciendo su rostro – por favor... perdóneme excelencia...

- ¿Sango? – Shippo le miró dudoso

- ¡aaaaah! – Sango corrió en dirección a Akuma, para tratar de golpearlo con su arma – ¡Kirara, protege a todos!

- que mujer tan torpe... – dijo Akuma mientras entre cerraba los ojos

Mientras Sango se lanzaba al ataque, Kirara tomo a Shippo y Kirin alejándolos del encuentro, Myoga detrás de ellos.

- esto es grave... – Kirin bajo la mirada triste de nuevo – su amiga no podrá contra ese demonio sin hacerle daño al monje...

Sango lanzaba golpe tras golpe con su arma, pero Akuma iba esquivando todo, se movía a una velocidad increíble. ¿Cómo demonios atinaba a los movimientos de la exterminadora?

- _es increíble..._ – pensaba Sango mientras trataba de encestarle un golpe – _es como si supiera cada movimiento mío antes de que lo haga... Pero... ¡no puede ser!_

- felicidades, hasta que te diste cuenta – se burló Akuma mientras se detenía a cierta distancia de Sango – así es. Leer la mente es una de mis tantas habilidades... yo te lo dije, esto no tiene caso...

- ¡eso no me interesa!

- que mujer tan agresiva... pero puedo ver que te importa mucho este monje... yo no le veo lo especial, ¿Por qué te importa? Después de todo, a él no le importas tú...

- tu no sabes nada – bajó la mirada conteniendo su ira

- claro que si. Puedo leer claramente tu mente, y también la de este monje depravado. Se la pasa detrás de cualquier jovencita que se le atraviese por delante, ¿no es así? Piénsalo, ¿realmente crees que le importas tu?

Shippo, Kirin, Myoga y Kirara observaban todo manteniendo su distancia para no correr ningún peligro, pero aun así, contenían las ganas de intervenir, debían planear algo.

- está intentando debilitarla psicológicamente... – observó Myoga

- es un ser muy cruel – dijo Kirin juntando las manos sobre su pecho

- debemos hacer algo... – Shippo no soportaba el estar solo viendo – Kirin... ¿tu no conoces algún método para acabar con el?

La pequeña se quedó unos instantes observando a Sango y Akuma, que habían reiniciado el encuentro, como meditando una respuesta.

- debe haber algo... algo que no hayamos visto...

- ¿pero que podría ser eso? – Shippo volteó en todas direcciones, esperando encontrar alguna pista o algo – ¡miren!

El camino por el cual había salido Akuma de entre las plantas seguía abierto, era como un túnel, del que no se veía nada si no oscuridad.

- podría ser... – Myoga lo pensó un momento – podría ser que, Miroku haya tenido razón y eso sea un nido... en ese caso...

- hay que entrar – sentenció Kirin

- ¡espera, espera! – brincó Myoga para llamar la atención del espíritu. Kirin solo volteó a verlo de reojo – tenemos que hacerlo con cuidado, no debemos llamar la atención de Akuma

- eso ya lo se... solo veré si es seguro...

Dicho esto, Kirin se arrodilló en el suelo, juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera rezando. Shippo, Myoga y Kirara la observaron sin saber lo que hacia, hasta que solo sintieron una leve ventisca que los rodeó unos segundos para después esfumarse.

- listo... parece que si es seguro

- ¿qué...? – Shippo no entendía lo que acababa de hacer la pequeña – ...¿que fue lo que hiciste?

- solo me comunico con la naturaleza – se puso de pie tranquilamente – después de todo, es parte de mi... No se preocupen, solo me aseguraba de que no hubiera peligro

- eeeh, si, claro... – Shippo lo dudó un momento, y tras observar un momento a Sango que mantenía entretenido a Akuma, corrió hasta el nido

- Kirara, quédate aquí y vigila que no sea peligroso... – le dijo Myoga antes de marcharse tras Shippo y Kirin

Mientras tanto, Sango estaba comenzando a cansarse, después de todo, Akuma solo esquivaba sus ataques. Parecía solo divertirse, no se podía decir que estuviera tomando la pelea muy en serio.

- ¿te parece esto divertido? – le preguntó mientras se sostenía de su boomerang y jadeaba un poco por la falta de aire.

- tal vez... si, creo que un poco... ¿Por qué, acaso ya te cansaste? – Sango solo lo miró con odio mientras recuperaba el aliento – en ese caso, si así lo deseas... podría acabar con tu pena ahora mismo...

Akuma elevó su mano derecha, donde yacía la kazaana de Miroku. La contempló un momento mientras sonreía cínicamente.

- el famoso agujero negro... – comentó para si mismo – solo había escuchado rumores sobre el... pero creo que ahora podré comprobar su increíble fuerza personalmente...

Al escuchar estas palabras, Sango sintió su cuerpo tensarse repentinamente, un muy mal presentimiento se apoderaba de ella.

- dime ¿no te agradaría acabar así? – la señaló con la palma de su mano – ¿en manos del hombre al que amas? Seria algo bastante dramático... ¿no lo crees? – le sonrió descaradamente

Sango se aferró con fuerza de su arma, no le quedaban las suficientes energías para continuar, y sentía no poder escapar. Aun así, no mostró temor en lo más mínimo, solo un semblante lleno de tristeza se vio reflejado en su rostro.

- hazlo – le dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en el suelo

- ¿qué dices? – Akuma estaba sorprendido. Jamás alguna victima se le había rehusado a mostrar miedo, más bien pedían misericordia y que se les perdonara la vida, claro, eso de cualquier forma no tenía importancia, ya que al final terminaba con su vida de una manera u otra. Pero ella... esta mujer le estaba enfrentando a la cara, sin ápice de duda.

- ya me escuchaste – lo volteó a ver seriamente – hazlo ya... si es que te atreves – le sonrió desafiante

- ¡¿te estas burlando de mi! – el rostro de Miroku se tornó en una horrible mueca de disgusto – te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso... – llevó su mano al rosario que mantenía sellada su kazaana listo para soltar su poder – ¡muere, maldita!

-------------------------------------

- ¡ya llegué! – Kagome llegó agitada hasta la entrada de su casa, con el corazón en mano, al parecer había llegado corriendo.

La verdad es que las palabras de sus amigas le habían devuelto los ánimos que tiempo atrás había perdido, ahora estaba mas que decidida a ayudar a Inuyasha sobre todas las cosas. Se había convertido en su principal prioridad ya terminado su examen, ahora si, tenia que demostrarle por fin lo mucho que le importaba a se chico que le robó el corazón.

- Kagome, que bueno que llegaste – su madre la recibió con una gran sonrisa – dime, ¿cómo te fue en tu prueba?

- oh, eso... muy bien – respondió distraídamente – dime mamá, ¿se portó bien Inuyasha? – tenia esperanzas de que esta vez no hubiera pasado nada grave

- muy bien, ha esperado por ti todo el día

- ¿qué? – ese comentario la extrañó (N/A: más viniendo de su madre tan distraída -.-U)

- debe estar en tu habitación – le dijo al tiempo que regresaba a sus labores caseras

- si... – subió las escaleras con algo de prisa, no sabia porque, pero realmente deseaba verle

Colocó su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta perteneciente a su habitación, dispuesta a entrar, pero justo antes de girarla...

"_No lo hagas..."_ resonó en su cabeza

- ¿qué? – Kagome se detuvo en seco.

"_No lo hagas... tu sabes que eso no es lo quieres"_ ¿Seria acaso ese su subconsciente?

- ¿qué no quiero que? – ahora contestaba sin saber siquiera a quien se dirigía, no fuera que comenzara a volverse loca con todos estos acontecimientos y presiones.

"_La verdad es que no deseas que Inuyasha vuelva a la normalidad"_

- ¿pero que demonios dices? ¡claro que quiero que regrese! – esa voz impertinente se volvía cada vez mas molesta

"_No mientas... la verdad es que te agrada esta situación... sabes que en el fondo esa es la verdad..."_

- eso es mentira... yo solo deseo lo mejor para Inuyasha

"_No... tu deseas lo mejor para ti... Acéptalo, te ah agradado tenerlo estos días solo para ti..."_

- ¿de que hablas...?

"_Tu lo sabes... estas aprovechando al máximo esta situación... aprovechas de que Inuyasha no recuerda nada... que no recuerda... a Kikyo..."_

- ¿Kikyo? – Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no había pensado en eso...

"_Así es... sabes a la perfección que cuando Inuyasha se recobre por completo... ya no lo tendrás a tu lado... porque volverá a ir tras esa mujer... ¿eso es lo que quieres?"_

- no... – el rostro de Kagome estaba ensombrecido, le costaba escuchar la verdad.

"Entonces, no lo dejes ir..."

- no... – no lo permitiría – no haré eso...

"_¿qué dices...?"_

- después de todo... yo soy feliz si el lo es – una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro – y eso incluye el con quien desee quedarse al final...

"_que tonta... lo perderás..."_

- solo si él así lo desea... – terminó de girar la perilla de la puerta – después de todo... lo amo

No permitiría que esos pensamientos absurdos interfirieran con sus sentimientos y deseos, ahora solo quería estar con Inuyasha... las consecuencias después...

- ¿Inuyasha...? – abrió bruscamente la puerta

SPLASSHH!

- ¡aaaaaah!

- ¡¡¡INUYASHA!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aaaaaah, estoy de regreso! después de tanto tiempo...! ToT gomen! Tuve tantos problemas, y tantos contratiempos que me impedían escribir... pero pude escaparme momentáneamente para escribir este capi u.u ... solo espero poder publicar el siguiente antes de mi cumple, que por cierto ya se acerca (es en marzo)...

Esto comienza a ponerse feo, ¿qué creen que vaya a ocurrir con Sango? ¿Akuma realmente la hará morir a manos de Miroku? ¿Y Kagome? Parece que se esta despertando la oscuridad dentro de ella, esperemos solo que esto no afecte a Inuyasha u.u...

Así que, aquí voy: LOS REVIEWS! Por fin!

**Xhela:** wauw! Gracias por el cumplido! n.n ... creo que ahora si me tome muy enserio eso de tomarme mi tiempo n.nU XD bueno, te gusta o no el yaoi? o.o para saber si te gustara la idea que tengo para el fic de Shaman King, ojala y si te guste ... y si, lastimeramente el fin de este fic ya esta cerca, aunque no se que tanto u.uU ... y claro que tengo msn, para ti y para todos los que deseen hacer amistad con migo, que yo estaré muy contenta de los que me quieran agregar... aquí te dejo mi correo: ChAn: otra mas, otra mas! n.n si la vez pasada se te hizo larga la espera, no me imagino esta u.u ... eso fue un pro o un contra al yaoi? o.o espero vuelvas a dejarme uno de tus reviews, je, je... lo espero, sayonara!

**Minue:** vaya! Tú tienes la increíble habilidad de siempre levantarme el ánimo y hacerme sonreir! XD nn ... x cierto, lo de q inuyasha descubrirá cuanto le quiere kagome, pues... je, je, te llevaras una sorpresita al final del fic n.n igual espero te vaya a gustar ... chi! totalmente identifikada! yo igual me desvelo un montón, y siempre debo levantarme a las 5, q flojera me da -.- oh, y gracias por tu apoyo para lo de escribir yaoi, creo que si me animare... je, je, aun lo pienso n.nU pero mi prioridad antes de publicar cualquier otra cosa es terminar este fic... (ya me lo propuse) gracias x todo, bye!

**serena tsukino chiba:** gracias por el halago! y bueno, lemon... o.oU pues no tenia pensado hacer uno... pero ten por seguro que si habrá romance al final! non ... ya lo tengo bien pensado en mi cabecita loka XD! y gracias x el comentario, jeje, ahora si q me pondré filosofa y escuchare a mi corazón... ha ne!

**Miho nee.chan:** chi! chi! siempre ha estado bien mono, eso nadie lo niega n.n ... a ver, a ver, kagome tiene la mala maña de siempre llegar en el momento menos oportuno u.u pero, que se le va a hacer? y pues, para saberlo tendrás q leer el final! adiosin! n.n

**Black Flash:** ohayo! si, si, pero solo porque eres mi amigo, eh! ¬¬ a veces me haces pensar que si no fuera porque a ambos nos gusta el anime ni siquiera me dirigirías la palabra en la escuela! ... no, no es cierto n.nU ... ejem, ejem, y bueno, como te lo prometí, si lo haré, pero tendrás que esperar hasta que publique el fic de Shaman King... u.u gomen...

**kaoru-kamiyaxkenshin:** en serio? o.o no sabes lo feliz que me hace aquello! TuT ... q bueno, q bueno! y no te preocupes x eso, a mi también me pasa... ¬¬U juraría haber dejado reviews y cuando me doy cuenta, ni siquiera se mandaron! . y por q lo termine, no te preocupes, hago mi mayor esfuerzo, así que no pienso abandonar mi fic! eso jamás! cae gordo que alguien te deje picado con un fic y que nunca lo termine ¬¬#, gracias, bss!

Y pues, a **Cami Taisho**, a **Chica C**, y a **Chica-anime 4ever** solo puedo darles las gracias x su apoyo, me motivan a seguir adelante n.n

Sobre lo del demonio Akuma, pues, es parte de la mitología japonesa: al demonio _Akuma_ también se le conoce con el nombre de '_Toori Akuma o Ma'_. Esta criatura terriblemente maligna va trayendo mala suerte a todo el que lo ve. Akuma significa literalmente "Demonio".

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, así que me despido y nos vemos en el prox. capi! (ojala sea pronto u.uU)

SAYONARA! n.n y no lo olviden, si quieren que siga escribiendo...

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	9. Remedios y Hechizos

**_.: Capitulo dedicado con cariño a Xhela y a Ditany n.n :._**

**Capitulo IX;_ Remedios y Hechizos_**

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse lentamente, mientras las grises y mullidas nubes de Tokyo dejaban caer innumerables gotas de agua sobre toda la ciudad. El viento que soplaba era realmente leve, pero muy frío. La incesante lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre el templo Higurashi, el agua resbalaba silenciosamente por el cristal de una de las ventanas de la casa, a través de la cual se podía observar a una arrepentida chica que pedía disculpas casi de rodillas a un pequeño que, por una imprudencia pasada, ahora se encontraba completamente empapado.

- juro que no era mi intención... – repetía por décima vez Kagome mientras buscaba con insistencia dentro de su armario, al lado del cual, se podía apreciar un cubo volteado y lo que parecían ser rastros de agua.

- si... ya lo dijiste... – decía el pequeño por novena vez de forma monótono, el cual esperaba sentado sobre la cama con nada más que su usual pantalón rojo.

Kagome no estaba escuchando, estaba totalmente apenada por lo que acababa de pasar, fue un accidente, eso sí, pero por su imprudencia y brusquedad al momento de entrar a la habitación. Rebuscaba una y otra vez en sus cajones con cierta desesperación buscando algunas toallas y algo de ropa.

- esto no puede estar pasándome, no puede... – comentaba la chica para si mientras seguía en su labor y una cómica mueca de angustia en el rostro

- deja ya de atormentarte – comentó el pequeño en un tono de enfado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sacando a la chica de su ensimismamiento

- ¿eh...? – volteó su vista hacia el hanyou, el cual le evitaba la mirada – ¿pero que estas diciendo...? – comentó casi en un susurro – si yo no hubiera entrado de esa manera tan brusca... ahora no estarías todo mojado... – se reprocho a sí misma

- hm. – cerró los ojos.

- aunque... – Kagome se llevó su dedo índice a la barbilla, es señal de duda – aun no logro comprender... ¿qué era lo que hacías con ese cubo de agua? – preguntó a la vez que fijaba su vista en el objeto que se encontraba todavía tirado en el suelo

- ha, eso... – el rostro del pequeño de transformó por completo en uno de sorpresa, para posteriormente comenzar a teñir sus mejillas en unos suaves tonos rojizos – pues... yo...

- solo querías ayudar – le sonrío ladeando levemente la cabeza – ¿cierto? – Inuyasha bajó la cabeza concentrándose en el alfombrado del suelo, afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza

--------------------------

- _¡DETENTE! –_ se escuchó un grito lleno de frustración

Tenso, pesado, así era como se sentía el ambiente en el bosque; silencioso, resguardado, así era como se mantenía. Un escenario como detenido en el tiempo, y cada movimiento regido como el hielo.

Sango permanecía aferrada a su boomerang con los ojos cerrados esperando recibir el ataque final de Akuma en cualquier momento, un ataque, que nunca llegó. Extrañada, la exterminadora alzó la mirada, solo para ver como frete a ella el cuerpo de Miroku permanecía quieto con el rostro ensombrecido.

- ¿qué fue... lo que pasó? – la chica se puso de pie lo mejor que pudo sin despegar la vista de su adversario, que permanecía en silencio.

Éste aun mantenía su posición de ataque, por lo que Sango guardó su distancia, el agujero negro la tenía en la mira. Dudó unos instantes si acercarse o no, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Miroku levantó el rostro, el cual mostraba angustia, seguidamente sujetó su mano derecha con la izquierda y comenzó a temblar.

- ¡¿qué crees de haces?! – la potente voz de Akuma resonó en el silencio sepulcral del bosque

- no lo... harás... – se escuchó ahora débilmente la voz de Miroku salir de la misma boca

- ¿exce... lencia? – Sango no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía; Miroku estaba luchando contra Akuma por mantener nuevamente el control de su cuerpo.

- es imposible... – se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Akuma mientras su rostro se contorsionaba cada vez más por la ira – ¡¿como puede ser que sigas consiente?!... ¡¡¡no interferirás!!! – comenzó a alzar nuevamente su mano derecha apuntando hacia Sango

- ya te lo dije... – la mano izquierda de Miroku sujetó con fuerza a la derecha y la obligó a descender lentamente y con trabajo – no lo... conseguirás...

- ¡excelencia! –

- ¡San... go! ¡ark! – la voz del monje se escuchaba con cierta dificultad, se encontraba en constante pelea con Akuma aun para lograr hablar

- no te esfuerces... – Akuma parecía tomar el control de nuevo – no tiene caso hacerlo por una mujer que ni te interesa... no vale la pena...

- te equivocas... – Sango lo miró expectante y guardó silencio – claro que... vale la pena...

- excelencia... – pronunció la exterminadora en un hilo de voz, realmente aquello le había sorprendido

- je, je... estas delirando – se expresó Akuma burlonamente – ya no sabes ni lo que dices

- claro... que si, ¿y... sabes algo? – jadeó adolorido – eres tan... engreído y... orgulloso, que... aun no te das cuenta...

- ¿qué? ¿pero de que rayos estas hablando? – preguntó entre frustrado y confundido

- ¿acaso crees... que estando dentro de mi cuerpo y ¡ark! – hizo una pausa por el dolor apretando con mas fuerza su mano derecha – ...y mente... solo tu... tienes acceso a mis pensamientos...? – tanto Sango como Akuma tomaron una expresión de sorpresa

- ¡no, claro que no! – negó Akuma sacudiendo con fuerza la cabeza en forma de negación – un ser inferior como tu... ¡no tienes el poder necesario para invertir mis poderes contra mi!

- je, tenía que ser... –Sango lució una pequeña sonrisa llena de ironía, mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente – parece, Akuma, que ahora tu eres el que nos subestima – le retó con la mirada

- maldita... – rugió entre dientes – les demostraré... ¡ahora ambos morirán! – exclamó en un grito lleno de euforia mientras la tierra comenzaba a temblar

- ¡ah! ¡¿qué...?! – la exterminadora se sostuvo nuevamente de su boomerang para no caer

El suelo temblaba, las raíces crujían y el viento se arremolinaba contra aquel cuerpo que ahora se suspendía en el aire, rodeado de una fuerte energía maligna y un aura completamente negra. El cuerpo del monje Miroku se contorsionaba en el aire mientras abrumadores gritos de dolor de éste y la maniática risa de Akuma le acompañaban en un endemoniado valls.

- ¡excelencia! – Sango cayó presa del pánico mientras observaba impotente lo que sucedía ante sus ojos

--------------------------

- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! – se llevó las manos al estomago en un intento por controlar su escandalosa risa

- ¡no te rías! – le reprocho el ojidorado mientras su rostro se asemejaba al de un tomate, estrujando entre sus manos los extremos de la toalla que reposaba sobre sus hombros

- lo siento, demo... – Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de apagar todo sonido proveniente de ella, en vano, mientras lagrimeaba por la risa – es muy gracioso... – hizo todo lo posible por tratar de no sonar a burla, pero en su estado le era imposible

- hm, claro que no – dijo ya más que enojado

- oh, disculpa, no era mi intención ofenderte... – le respondió una vez ya mas calmada – esta bien, lo hiciste con buena intención... claro que no me esperé que estuvieras al otro lado de la puerta con una cubeta de agu-...

**- **¡Achú! .o – (N/A: salud! xD) un gracioso moquillo comenzó a escurrir desde la rojiza nariz del pequeño

- ¡ah! – Kagome dio un respingo ante el inesperado estornudo – oh no, parece que te estas enfriando... tienes que ponerte algo de ropa antes de que te enfermes

Se levantó tranquilamente para dirigirse hasta al ropero, donde removió algunas prendas con cuidado para mas tarde sacar una gran cobija de dentro; ésta era de un color azul cielo muy tenue con dibujos de nubes. La contempló unos momentos con una leve sonrisa, seguidamente fijó su vista en Inuyasha, se acercó a éste, le retiro la toalla de los hombros con cuidado y lo envolvió con la manta. Observó la toalla empapada entre sus manos pensativa, fue hasta el baño donde la dejo escurriendo y tomó una seca para regresar donde el pequeño hanyou.

- así esta mejor – sonrió mientras comenzaba a secar el cabello platinado de Inu, el mencionado entrecerró los ojos dejando caer para enfrente la cabeza en señal de cansancio

- ¿cuánto tiempo mas...? – preguntó para sí débilmente mientras cerraba los ojos _"quiero recordar... de verdad, deseo... no, debo, recordar..."_

- ¿cuánto...? – repitió Kagome entendiendo sus palabras, retiró la toalla dejando de la cabeza del oji-miel _"pronto... seguramente esto muy pronto acabara..."_

En cuestión de instantes la habitación quedó sumergida en el silencio, no porque no supieran que decir, si no porque al parecer ambos estaban ausentes de la realidad, concentrados en sus propios pensamientos, cada uno con su particular conflicto mental...

"_cuando vuelva a la normalidad recuperaré mis recuerdos... esto de no recordar nada me frustra, es como si no tuviera pasado..." _inconscientemente volteó a ver a Kagome, se fijo bien en su rostro_ "otra vez esa mirada... no es la primera vez que lo hace, ya he visto en varias ocasiones esa expresión, como si algo le preocupara... ¿tendrá que ver... con lo que me está pasando...?" _un lindo color carmín adornó sus mejillas_ "¿acaso... tanto le importo...? podría ser, pero..."_ el sonrojo desapareció rápidamente,volteó de nuevo hacía la ventana, perdiendo su vista en el cielo nocturno _"pero... también está lo de la famosa 'perla de shikon'... lo había olvidado... Kagome me dijo que nuestra misión era recuperar los fragmentos de ese valioso objeto, talvez ella... solo está preocupada por eso... un momento, ¿en que rayos estoy pensando? ¿porqué me importa tanto lo que piense o haga_..._? ...porque a ella si le importa lo que piense o haga..."_ volteó nuevamente hacía Kagome, mientras una duda le llegaba de pronto_ "¿acaso... éramos más que solo amigos...? ¿qué es ese extraño calor interno que siento cuando estoy con ella? ¿por qué solo lo siento con ella y no cuando estoy con alguien más?... ¿qué éramos ella y yo...?"_

"_Inuyasha... regresará pronto a la normalidad, eso lo sé, pero... ¿qué pasará después_?..." se repetía a si misma preguntas de las cuales ya sabía la respuesta, tratando en vano de encontrar una diferente que le brindara algo de esperanza, pero parecía imposible, las palabras de 'aquella' voz le hacían recordar la cruel realidad _"...'todo' regresará a la normalidad... y él volverá a ir tras 'ella'... pero... ¿es lo que realmente deseo...? no, pero que preguntas me hago, claro, si Inuyasha es feliz, también yo lo seré... ¿cierto...?"_

- Kag-...

- ¡Inuyasha! – la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un visitante por demás ilusionado – ¿qué pasó con el brebaje? ¿y el _jugo de vidas pasadas_ (1)? ¿funcionó?

- ¡abuelo! – Kagome se levantó de la cama como resorte

- ¿qué pasó? – el abuelo se acercó hasta el hanyou, observando su cabello aun un poco húmedo – ¿qué hiciste? te dije que tenías que esperar unos 15 minutos antes de usar el jugo..-

- ¡así que tu tuviste la culpa! – Kagome lo interrumpió señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo – ¡debí haberlo imaginado, tu fuiste el que le dijo a Inuyasha que recuperaría sus recuerdos con uno de tus raros remedios antiguos! – comenzó elevando su voz (N/A: originalmente le iba a poner 'remedios chinos' xD! ejem, creo ke hubiera sonado tonto si tomamos en cuenta ke esto se realiza en Japón –.–U)

- no son raros – se defendió el anciano, poniéndose en una cómica pose defensiva al ver el estado 'inestable' de su nieta

- claro que son raros, además de que nunca funcionan u.ú#

- ¡eso no es cierto! T.T

- claro que si... tus extraños métodos son, lamento decírtelo abuelo, poco efectivos ¬.¬

- pero si funcionan ;o;

- mencióname una sola vez que hayan funcionado u.ú

- etto... pues... o.oU... ¡la vez que no regresabas del sengoku y mis rezos combinados con aquel licor sagrado te trajeron de regreso! n.n – refutó muy satisfecho sonriendo de manera tonta y orgullosa

- esos no fueron tus rezos, abuelo... y no tienes idea de lo difícil que fue quitarme el olor a licor después de eso, ni siquiera Buyo se me acercaba por culpa de esa bebida ¬.¬

- pues claro que no, cualquiera tendría cuidado de acercarse a un borracho ú.u

- ¡abuelo...! òó

Inuyasha sonrió ligeramente ante la escena, mientras sentía nuevamente la pesadez de sus parpados en aumento... Bostezó largamente, las voces de Kagome y su abuelo discutiendo comenzaban a sentirse cada vez más lejanas con los segundos, una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y un zumbido ensordecedor le acompañaron antes de perderse en la inconciencia del sueño.

--------------------------

Pequeñas pisadas se formaban en la tierra húmeda y lodosa, causadas por pequeños piecesillos que corrían desesperados dentro de una cueva hecha que, cubierta por la oscuridad solo permitía el sonido de las respiraciones agitadas que hacían eco en el lugar.

- ¡date prisa Shippo! – gritaba con insistencia la diminuta pulga mientras observaba como el pequeño zorrito le seguía dos metros mas atrás

- ¡ya... voy! – exclamó el kitsune jadeante mientras rogaba no quedarse tirado a medio camino por el cansancio, sentía como su pobre corazoncito latía a mil por hora

- no te preocupes... – la pequeña vocecilla de Kirin llamó la atención de Shippo, el espíritu permanecía al lado de éste, flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo mientras le seguía – ya llegamos...

- ¿eh?

Kirin aterrizó suavemente sobre el suelo, causando que Shippo y la pulga Myoga le miraran interrogantes. Los había hecho detenerse en lo que parecía ser solo la mitad del eterno tramo que habían estado recorriendo desde hace mas de media hora; la chica albina recorrió el estrecho pasaje de izquierda a derecha lentamente con la vista, identificando cada detalle, tratando de encontrar algún pormenor.

- es aquí – frunció ligeramente el entrecejo mientras daba unos pasos al frente y extendía su mano frente a ella. Un pequeño resplandor los hizo parpadear incrédulos, había un campo de energía frente a ellos.

- ¿qué piensas hacer? – Shippo se acercó hasta ella

- ...abrirlo

Los presentes guardaron silencio. Kirin juntó sus pequeñas y pálidas manos frente a su pecho, palma contra palma, en una imitación de rezo mientras pronunciaba algunas palabras in entendibles por el volumen de voz tan bajo que utilizaba. Algunas chispas comenzaron a salir de sus manos, mientras le niña seguía con su rezo, cerró los ojos tratando de obtener mayor concentración, las chispas brincaban y tronaban cada vez con mas insistentes

- ¡Hiraku! – sus manos ahora resplandecientes chocaron contra la barrera, la cual comenzó a repelerla – que fuerte... no puedo abrirla – siguió empujando contra el campo de energía, en su rostro se notaba lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo la situación

- ¡tu puedes! – gritó Shippo colocándose tras de ella

- ¡n-no...! – y Kirin salió repelida cinco metros atrás por la barrera, cayendo al suelo sin remedio, Shippo y Myoga corrieron hasta ella preocupados ayudándole a incorporarse.

- ¿estás bien? ¿qué pasó?

- estoy muy débil... y cada vez me debilito mas... temo que en estas condiciones no podré hacer mucho sin ayuda...

- eso no está bien...

- necesitamos alguna herramienta sagrada que nos pueda ser de ayuda – brincó la pulga, Shippo frunció el ceño unos segundos

- ¡eso es!

- ¿eh? ¿qué es, Shippo? – Myoga y Kirin lo miraron confundidos

- ¡ustedes esperen aquí! ¡ya regreso, tengo una idea! – y el kitsune salió corriendo hacia la salida

- ¿será buena idea el quedarnos aquí? – Kirin observó a la pulga, ésta, a su vez, miraba el camino por el que se había ido Shippo

- qué estará pensando hacer...

Shippo corría lo mas rápido que le permitían sus pequeños pies, extrañamente el cansancio había quedado olvidado, logrando llegar a la salida del túnel en pocos minutos; aunque no estaba preparado para el cuadro frente a él. Se quedó pasmado. El cuerpo de Miroku, el cual estaba de espaldas a él, sostenía a Sango por el cuello de su traje, la exterminadora mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, sin brillo alguno en éstos... parecía...

- jeje, no te preocupes zorrito, no está muerta... bueno, al menos no su cuerpo, aunque ahora es solo una muñeca... sin alma... – volteó a verlo de perfil, mostrándole su ancha sonrisa

- ¡Sangooo! ¡¿qué le hiciste?! – gritó el pequeño youkai con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos

- me comí su alma – soltó el cuerpo de Sango, el cual cayó al suelo, inmóvil

- ¿también comes almas...? – empuñó las manos, los ojos de la exterminadora se veían tan... vacíos...

- je

- ¡Miroku, reacciona!

- hm, no lo hará – Shippo empezó a recorrer rápidamente el campo de batalla con la vista, insistente, Akuma sonrió – ¿buscas algo? – burlón, mostraba el báculo de Miroku en su mano derecha

- ¿cómo es que...? – las palabras no querían articularse en su garganta – ¿como sabias que...? – Akuma tomó el báculo verticalmente, enterrando una cuarta parte de éste bajo el suelo

- tu mente es un libro abierto para mi... je, alguien con tan poca resistencia mental como tu no puede esconderme nada – Shippo cerró los puños con fuerza sin poder evitar el sentirse impotente en ese momento, él no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder pelear contra ese demonio, ya no se diga ganarle y ahora que sabia que ese demonio podía leer su mente... - estas pensando demasiado, hm, te daré una muerte rápida

El pequeño kitsune sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo, estaba absorto, mudo, perdido, no sabia como reaccionar, su instinto le decía que debía huir mas sin embargo no lo hacía. Su mente ahora si se había quedado en blanco, solo retrocedía lentamente al tiempo que veía a Akuma acercarse, sin despegar la vista de él. "_Muévete_", y sin saber en que momento exactamente, Shippo yacía en el suelo observando el agujero a su lado, se había movido a tiempo para evitar el impacto del golpe.

- un zorro con buenos reflejos, nada más que eso... – sonrió, Shippo reaccionó

- ¡fuego mágico! – rápidamente se había puesto de pie y lanzado su ataque, mismo que Akuma disolvió casi al instante – ¿qué...?

- eres débil – dando un giro a una velocidad impresionante, Akuma golpeó a Shippo con una patada lanzándolo lejos, éste impactó contra el suelo dejando un rastro tras de sí por la magnitud del golpe

Entre abrió los ojos sintiendo el agudo dolor que lo envolvía, un solo golpe y ese demonio ya lo había dejado inmovilizado, vaya que en verdad era débil... Trató de visualizar algo, pero en cuanto centró la vista lo primero que vio fueron los pies de Akuma (N/A: o el monje Miroku u.u después de todo, es su cuerpo) frente a él ¡¿En que momento había llegado hasta ahí?!

- ya me aburrí – se semblante esta serio – te mataré...

Al escuchar esto, cerró los ojos con fuerza aterrorizado, era lo único que podía hacer, puesto que no podía moverse. Lo mataría, iba a matarlo... que lástima, todo se acababa aquí... y él no pudo hacer nada para ayudar... les había fallado a sus amigos, había desperdiciado los esfuerzos de todos... Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara... ... ¿Kirara?... ¡Es cierto! Abrió los ojos de golpe observando sorprendido como desde la entrada del túnel unos ojos felinos le regresaban penetrantemente la mirada.

- Ki-... Kirara...

----------------

_**Continuará...**_

----------------

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTOTT lo siento, de veras, de veras lo siento!!! TxT se que me tarde eternidades con la actualizacion... pero... bueno, la verdad es q tuve 'ciertos' conflictos familiares, otros problemas sociales, me mude de casa y pase de secundaria a preparatoria (y hace poco termine con mis examenes... que horrible pesadilla TxTU), todo eso, sumado a la tan poca inspiración que tenía no podía escribir nada u.ú simplemente no me salía la escritura... vaya frustración! ;o; juro que ya tenia casi todo el capi listo desde hace tiempo, nada mas me faltaba el puro final... el cual ni en defensa propia se dejaba terminar ¬.¬Û

pero como un rayo de esperanza me llegó todo!! oh, q alegría!! nn y todo se lo debo a Inuyasha! nOn si, así es, se lo debo a Inuyasha! o debería decir... al dueño de la voz de Inuyasha? siii!!! Me refiero a... (redoble de tambores) Kappei Yamaguchi!! nOn Y es q este tipo es increíble o ... es decir, no solo hace las voces de personajes famosos como Inuyasha, Jin (YuYu Hakusho), Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½), Ran (Sukisho), y Ryuichi Sakuma (Gravitation), si no q también canta!! nOn y he de decir q fue precisamente una de sus canciones la q me inspiró n.nU Realmente se las recomiendo! es una _image song_ interpretada por el lindisimo Ryuichi Sakuma de la serie '_Gravitation_' ¬ no sé si la conozcan, se llama "_Predilección"_ n¬n y esta increíble!! 0 ... aunque, realmente aun no me imagino a Inuyasha cantando una canción así XD (o.olll oh, no... me ha llegado la idea para un nuevo fic o-oU... _TASUKETE!! T0T_) xD!

Ejem... 6.6U

(1) '_Jugo de vidas pasadas_'? o.oU stop! no, esperen! de donde salió eso?! . ah! no es cierto! era _'fruto de vidas pasadas'_! ya lo recordé! ;o; ah, si! ...eso es de Yu Yu Hakusho ..UUU eeh, jeje... upss? n.ñU ...gomen, ke poco original soy ..lll es ke nu se me ocurrió nada mejor en esos momentos x.x! ...pero aun así creo ke keda bien el nombre, no? X3

Etto... sin más, los REVIEWS!!!

**_Xhela:_** gracias n.n a mi también me dio alegría poder actualizar después de tanto tiempo u.ú ... por otro lado, que bueno q te gustara nn me temía estar descuidando mi escritura... del tema del yaoi, me alegra saber q te molestes en leer mi fic de Shaman King... aun no lo publico, pero ya tengo escrito el primer capi, se llama _"Kibouhou"_ vaya nombre n.nU... solo estoy esperando terminar este fic para poder publicar el resto de mis fics (y en serio ke son bastantes . .U ya los conté... etto... son 15 fics en espera!!! 0.0 ...damn! no sé si reír o llorar xD) espero poder hablar nuevamente contigo por el msn, la diferencia de horarios es malísima u.ú, y ahora peor ke ya se me acabaron las vacaciones y entre a prepa, no! ;o; ...bueno, si dios me ama me dara una oportunidad, no? n.ñ jeje, espero que te haya gustado el capi que iba dedicado para ti n.n nos vemos, JA-NE! nOn

**_dyeLbi-chan:_** jeje n.nU ahora todos me dicen mala... ya me estoy acostumbrando u.ú... bueno, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho u.úU gomen ;-;UUU igualmente, gracias x tu review y espero sigas leyendo mi historia, sayonara! ú-u

**_inume4ever:_** q bueno q te gustó! nOn la verdad es q ya estos últimos capis se me han estado complicando un poco u.ú... no se dejan xD... shi u Inu se ve muy tierno en ese estado... y como no si lo hago actuar a mi reverenda gana! xD jeje, bueno, espero igualmente te haya gustado este capi, see you later!!

**_serena tsukino chiba:_** no... no es q me dé pena hacer un lemon u.ú... es solo q... pues no lo tenía planeado n.nU y sinceramente no me gustaría poner uno en este fic, talvez en otro, pero en este no –.–U... si!! MUERETE KIKYO!! o ya estamos en el mismo equipo jeje nn a ver, la parte mala? que desafortunadamente en este fic no se cumplirá... bua! q mal!!! T-T y la parte buena...? ke en el manga original ya se murio! nOn sie! todas a festejar la muerte de Kikyo! XD bueno, iba a decir otra cosa, pero... bueno, les espera una sorpresita al final del fic n-n (es un secreto xD)... matta ne!

**_Chica-anime 4ever:_** y aquí quien no es vicia de Inuyasha? xD ne, q bueno q lo consideres así! eso me hace muy feliz!! nn ... ha, y no te preocupes x lo de no dejarme reviews antes, eso a mí también me pasa u.úU es horrible... me abriré en protesta con ese mugre Internet!! T-T bueno, espero me dejes otro review y me des tu opinión de este capi n.n ja-ne!!

**_KawaiiDany-Chan:_** original? o-o vaya... solo se me ocurrió mientras veía una imagen de un chibi Inu en mi compu xD q manera de inspirarse n.nU... enserio? o-oU dos días? eso me pone de veras feliz!! TuT jeje, gracias x todos tus ánimos xD... y si, ya leí tu fic! etto... no completo porque no he tenido mucho tiempo para mis cosas ú.u pero juro terminar de leerlo, x otro lado, ke rapido actualizas! o-o... bueno, no sé, por lo menos mas rapido ke yo, si xD (obviamente) te intenté dejar un review, y creeme ke te hubiera llegado... si mi mugre maquina me hubiera dejado ¬¬# igual, yo también te doy mis ánimos para tu historia! (notese ke ya casi ni leo fics de inuyasha .o.U... creo ke necesito actualizarme xD) bueh, nos vemos, suerte y te cuidas nn adiosin!

**_Minue:_** si... ya me hacia falta u.ú... igual ke ahora, me tarde una verdadera eternidad en actualizar este capi TuT... y vaya, estuviste muy cerca de atinarle, ne? n.nU demasiado diría yo... no me estarás espiando verdad? O-oU... y si, fue feo eso de "kojerse" (xD) al monje como títere... o-oU espero q este capi te haya gustado igual, esto se me complica cada vez mas u.ú... bueno, saluditos, espero seguir viendote x aka, sayonara! n-n

**_aYuRiTa:_** realmente lo lamento T-T pero no pude actualizar a tiempo... echale la culpa a mis padres y sus jodidos problemas de pareja!!! T0T maldita inspiración q nunca esta cuando se le necesita! o.ó y por otro lado... gracias Kappei Yamaguchi! TuT me entra la inspiración en cuando le oigo cantar! xD realmente espero q aunque ya hayas entrado a clases puedes seguir leyendo mi fic... gracias x todo, besitos, ja-ne! nOn

**_Emina-dono:_** o-oU vaya... este review si q pareció flash... es el más chiquito q he recibido n.nU, pero igual gracias x leer, espero sigas leyendo este miserable intento de fic :P ... sayonara!

**_nargie:_** tus palabras me animan como no tienes idea! TuT de verdad! muchas, muchas gracias!! nadie se había tomado la molestia de decirme aquello T-T espero con muchas ganas seguir teniéndote como lectora de mi fic! bua! gracias! T0T espero también q te haya gustado este capi, ...SaYoNaRa...!!! xD

**_kaoru-kamiyaxkenshin:_** jeje n.nU la verdad q la inspiración cuesta... o x lo menos la mía si –.–lll... realmente espero q ese no sea tu caso o-oU y q ya hayas podido seguir escribiendo tu fic... y si no puedes, intenta escuchar la canción de 'Predilection' de Yamaguchi Kappei, a lo mejor a ti también te funciona xD... si, q bueno q te haya gustado el capi... y otra vez si u.ú, tienes razón... desafortunadamente yo me he quedado picada con muchos fics muy buenos q los han dejado abandonados... no es justo!! T0T como nos hacen sufrir!!... siempre debes recordar terminar lo q empiezas! o.ó x mucho q te cueste! (o te tardes –.–llll)... ya una amiga me dijo q si me trababa con este fic, q lo abandonara y publicara los otros q tengo ¬¬ pero le dije q no podía, x q había echo una promesa... no publicar nada hasta terminar este fic! TxT y pretendo q así sea o.ó... ke se vea ke lloro cada vez ke veo mis 15 fics en producción ke no he podido publicar TTxTT... oh, bueno, mejor ya me callo n-nU... nos vemos luego, ja-ne!

**_DarkCryonic:_** no puedo creer que en serio leyeras mi fic o-oU y mas aun, que te gustara!! 0.0 ...me siento feliz T.T ahora puedo morir en paz TuT ...no, no es cierto xD ni loka me muero o-o primero quiero terminar este fic y publicar el resto que tengo en espera u.u sino no habria servido de nada tanto esfuerzo! oxó Jajajaja xD posiblemente este fic se acabe ya para el capi 11, pero no se, todo depende de que tanto se me alargue esto n.ñÛ jaja, pues muchas gracias por leer, me hiciste de veras feliz n.n espero seguir viendote por aquí x3 nos vemos, ja ne!

**_izayoi-vicky:_** wa, o-o hola!!! n-n tengo una nueva lectora!!! Ke felicidad ;-; jajaja, no me hagas caso xD ke bueno ke te gustara la historia n.n te soy sincera? o.o no me sentia de animos de escribir después de todo lo que me ha pasado n.ñ pero tu review extrañamente me hizo pensar ke no seria justo avandonar todo aki u.u asi ke estoy aprovechando mi corto tiempo libre para poder actualizar esto n.n jeje, gracias por tus palabras, espero que sigas leyendo n-n nos vemos, ja ne!

Y bueno o.o creo que eso ya deberia ser todo x3 ah, si o.o etto... me cambie el nick xD supongo que se habran dado cuenta n.n bueno, ahora si, sin mas, nos vemos en el siguiente capi! Se cuidan mucho!!! nn ah, y...

DEJENME REVIEWS!!

**あたしは おたく です****ずっと** (lo escribí bien? XD)


	10. ¡Mis poderes!

**Capitulo X; _¡Mis poderes!_**

- ¡pero funcionan! ToT

- ¡ah! ¡ya te dije que no!

Kagome luchaba por sacar a su abuelo de su habitación lo más pronto posible, sin embargo éste seguía del otro lado de la puerta sin dejar que su nieta la cerrara, un último empujón y la puerta finalmente se cerró. La castaña finalmente suspiró aliviada, dejando descansar su espalda contra la puerta, aún con los ojos cerrados su mano recorrió el camino de madera hasta la perilla de la puerta para colocarle el seguro, no fuera ser que su abuelo intentara entrar nuevamente a la habitación.

- ¡Kagome, no puedes ser así con tu pobre abuelo! – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, pero la chica solo miro de reojo y le ignoró por completo – ¡Kagome!

- ¡ya basta, abuelo! – replicó cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Después de eso solo escuchó un murmullo el cual no pudo entender, seguido de silencio. Al parecer su abuelo por fin se había marchado.

Abrió los ojos relajando sus facciones al tiempo que se alejaba de la puerta, aun era temprano, pero por alguna razón desconocida se sentía agotada, pero no era cansancio físico solamente, también mental. Caminó pesadamente con la cabeza gacha hasta su cama, sentándose en la orilla, donde un quejido quedo le hizo voltearse a su lado dándose cuenta por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado peleando con su abuelo, que Inuyasha se había quedado dormido. _"Al parecer no soy la única que esta cansada"_ pensó. Recorrió con su vista de forma distraída el rostro del hanyou, su mente estaba en blanco, sin saber que pensar, que decir o que hacer, solo observándolo, perdiéndose en las facciones de aquel rostro apacible frente a ella.

Inconciente de sus actos llevó una de sus manos hasta la frente del pequeño, para retirar con delicadeza unos cuantos cabellos que caían desordenados sobre su rostro. Sus facciones permanecían tan relajadas, como en escasas ocasiones en que tenía la oportunidad de observarlas, sus labios entreabiertos y su pecho que subía y bajaba levemente al compás de su respiración. Aquella tranquilidad era relajante, sin darse cuenta pronto se vio sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. "_Acéptalo, te ah agradado tenerlo estos días solo para ti_..." por acto reflejo alejó rápidamente su mano de Inuyasha. ¿Por qué regresaban a su mente aquellas palabras ahora? Se había olvidado de aquella voz tan extraña... ¿Qué habría sido? Por más que le doliera admitirlo, ahora que se ponía a analizarlo, aquellas palabras tenían algo de verdad. Aunque eso no significaba que fuese por completo.

- que tonterías pienso... – cerró sus ojos nuevamente en señal de cansancio, tratando de liberarse de todos aquellos pensamientos agobiantes subió sus piernas a la cama, dejando descansar su espalda contra la pared

Era cierto que de algún modo esta situación era algo agradable, con Inuyasha como un infante había logrado despejarse un poco de la rutina diaria de los monstruos y la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon. No es que quisiera huir de ello, pero este pequeño receso no le estaba siendo tan malo. "_Aprovechas que no recuerda nada... que no recuerda... a Kikyo...",_ esas palabras aun no se iban, pero ¿para que mentir? Siendo sincera desde que habían comenzado con el incidente con Kirin, Kikyo no había cruzado por sus pensamientos, y muy en el fondo agradecía aquello. Tampoco era que le odiara, pero no podía evitar recordar todas aquellas ocasiones en las que se vio sufrir de una u otra forma por su causa. Es cierto que había aceptado quedarse al lado de Inuyasha a pesar de todo, pero tampoco que fuera masoquista.

Con todo eso en la cabeza, pronto el cansancio mental se unió al físico, y cuando menos se dio cuenta se había dejado caer de lado deslizando su espalda por la pared, quedando recostada de perfil sobre su cama. Una suave respiración acompasada le hizo abrir los ojos unos segundos para pestañear con pesadez antes de volver a cerrarlos, fue breve, pero había podido ver bien la pequeña figura tendida frente a ella.

- Inu... yasha... – exhaló por última vez antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Afuera de la ventana de la habitación se podía observar el atardecer haciendo acto de presencia, con sus tonos naranja, amarillo y rojo haciendo al sol poco a poco desaparecer. Un viento frío comenzaba a soplar al tiempo que unas espesas nubes grises llenaban el cielo de la ciudad, indicando consigo la pronta llegada de una lluvia torrencial.

**---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---**

"_Que momento tan oportuno para aparecer"_, pensó con un poco de alivio el kitsune, dejando salir todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones. Pero el mononoke seguía en su lugar, únicamente observando a Shippo que le devolvía la mirada desde el suelo.

- Ki-... Kirara...

- ¿eh? ¿Qué demonios estas murmurando, mocoso? – en ese momento Akuma elevó la vista, siguiendo la misma trayectoria de visión del kitsune para toparse con el origen de su atención _"Una bestia sagrada... rayos, no sentí su presencia..."_ pensó curvando una mueca de irritación.

Pero la mirada de Kirara solo pasó de Shippo hacia Akuma, para luego detenerse sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Sango. Soltó un gemido parecido a un lamento mientras bajaba las orejas.

- ho, ¿qué pasa? ¿estás triste por tu amiga? – se burló Akuma, pero Kirara le ignoró – no tiene caso, de cualquier modo pronto estará muerta...

Shippo, sacando fuerzas de donde pudo, aprovechó la pequeña distracción de su agresor para incorporarse lo más rápido que pudo, aprovechando la distancia para atacar. No olvidaba que ese seguía siendo el cuerpo de Miroku, por lo mismo el ataque no podría dañarlo, pero sería lo suficiente resistente como para formar una distracción.

- ¡el ataque de los hongos llorones! – corrió para alejarse mientras Akuma era llenado con los molestos hongos del zorrito – ¡Kirara! – le llamó, pero ésta parecía ensimismada – ¡Kirara! – repitió sacándola de su transe – ¡cúbreme!

Por fin el mononoke parecía prestarle atención, así que haciendo caso a las palabras del zorrito, corrió hasta Akuma, que peleaba por poder salir de la lluvia de hongos que le caían de todas direcciones. Shippo hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para correr hasta donde el báculo de Miroku permanecía, recogiéndolo del suelo echó un rápido vistazo a Kirara para posteriormente salir en dirección al nido del demonio a toda velocidad. Tenía que darse prisa, sabiendo lo que ese monstruo les había hecho a sus amigos, no quería dejar correr el mismo peligro a Kirara, sin contar que si Akuma le daba alcance no habría mucho que pudiera hacer por si solo contra ese demonio.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Akuma con frustración mientras prendía fuego con sus poderes a todos los honguitos que le atosigaban, carbonizándolos – ese estúpido zorro... – pero un gruñido frente a él le llamó la atención, haciéndole sonreír levemente – ho, eres tu... Kirara si mal no recuerdo, se lista y déjame pasar...

Pero contrario a lo que creía, Kirara no se movió de su lugar, manteniendo la figura en guardia y mostrándole amenazadoramente sus enormes colmillos mientras gruñía fieramente. Las orejas bajas de manera retadora y la cola que se movía suavemente de un lado a otro le indicaban que no le cedería el paso tan fácilmente. Akuma frunció el ceño.

- que conste que tu lo quisiste así...

Estaba realmente cansado, sus heridas ardían terriblemente y el cuerpo le pesaba horrores, sin mencionar que el peso del báculo de Miroku no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo, realmente sentía que ya no daba para más. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y trató de alejar esa idea de su cabeza, tenía que llegar donde Kirin cuanto antes posible, si Akuma lograba darle alcance ya no podría hacer mucho en su condición, ni siquiera escapar. Solo le quedaba esperar porque Kirara pudiera retenerlo el tiempo suficiente...

- ¡Shippo! – resonó una vocecilla dentro de la cueva

Apuró su carrera al ver como Kirin permanecía sentada en el suelo, recargada en el muro de la cueva con una mano sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados. La pulga Myoga saltaba frente a ella tratando de llamar la atención de Shippo que llegaba tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras dejaba caer agotado el báculo al suelo.

- ¿qué es lo que le pasa? – preguntó el kitsune al recomponerse un poco

- eso me pregunto, se supone que teníamos más tiempo...

- Akuma... – el espíritu de Kirin levantó débilmente la mirada – no sé que paso... – apretó con mas fuerza la mano sobre su pecho – es como si hubiera adquirido más fuerza, su presencia me afecta más que antes...

- ¿y Sango? – preguntó la pulga preocupada

Shippo apretó los dientes con algo de coraje e impotencia mientras volteaba el rostro. _"Sango..."_, pensó. Seguidamente recogió el báculo de donde lo había dejado caer para entregárselo a la pequeña en las manos. Esta miró a los ojos a Shippo, que la veía fijamente con el ceño fruncido, volteó a ver el báculo entre sus manos y cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sintiendo la tención en el ambiente hizo uso de éste y la ayuda de Shippo para ponerse de pie con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, caminó hasta colocarse frente al campo de protección.

- Shippo... – le llamó haciéndolo acercarse – voy a necesitar tu ayuda...

El kitsune al captar el mensaje se colocó a su lado ayudándole a sostener el báculo en alto, siendo robados sus poderes las energías de Kirin ya eran escasas en este momento, no dudaba que le quedara poco tiempo. Miró de reojo como la pequeña había cerrado los ojos y, como la vez anterior, había comenzado a susurrar palabras inentendibles mientras apretaba el báculo con sus pálidas manos. Pronto algunas chispas comenzaron a saltar y tonar, rápidamente el báculo comenzó a tomar un débil brillo mientras Kirin incrementaba la velocidad de sus palabras. Un aullido ensordecedor llenó de eco la cueva haciendo a Shippo sobresaltarse y titubear, era como haber escuchado un horrible lamento lleno de dolor salido de algún animal...

- ¡Kirara! – gritó entonces Shippo volteando hacia la entrada de la caverna

- ¡no lo sueltes! – le gritó a su vez Myoga viendo las intenciones del zorro por soltar el báculo

Shippo se tensó al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, recobró su postura al tiempo que Kirin inclinaba un poco hacia atrás la herramienta de Miroku para tomarla con fuerza siendo imitada por él.

- ¡hiraku! – y ambos golpearon la barrera con todas sus fuerzas, pero no parecía suficiente pues ésta no quería ceder.

- ¡vamos, ustedes pueden! – brincaba tras de ellos Myoga, viendo como ambos pequeños empujaban contra la barrera sin darse por vencidos. Del báculo no dejaban de brincar y tronar chispas.

El escalofrío de Shippo aumentó al sentir aquella terrible presencia acercarse, Kirara no había podido contra el y ahora era su turno. Fugazmente vinieron a su mente las escenas de Sango peleando contra Akuma, el demonio sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de la exterminadora, y luego su horrible y sádica sonrisa cuando estuvo a punto de acabar con él. Una fuerza realmente admirable -tomando en cuenta su estado- lo invadió, empujando enérgicamente contra la barrera, hasta que ésta comenzó a abrirse.

- ¡se abre! – gritó Myoga animándolos a seguir

Un último esfuerzo y finalmente cedió. El campo se abrió llevando así a Kirin y a Shippo al suelo por el impulso del ataque. Kirin permaneció unos momentos más sin moverse sobre el suelo, tratando de regular su agitada respiración, el cansancio era mas que notorio en su pequeño cuerpo. Tuvieron unos escasos segundos para reincorporarse cuando comenzaron a escucharse unos pasos acercarse.

- esta aquí... – se escuchó en un susurro apenas audible, los pasos se escuchaban más cercanos rápidamente

Debido a la oscuridad que había en aquel estrecho lugar no era fácil poder ver algo a más de dos metros de distancia, el eco de pisadas era lo único que les alertaba de la presencia recién llegada. Eso fue, claro esta, hasta que una luz se encendió. Akuma les observaba, ya no con aquella sonrisa cínica, pues ahora su rostro era inexpresivo y sombrío; permanecía con una mano en alto sobre la cual se elevaba una pequeña esfera de luz, lo suficientemente brillante como para alumbrar el lugar, y ahora con luz, podía observarse como su otra mano permanecía cerrada sobre el pequeño cuerpo del mononoke que, al parecer estaba inconciente.

- ¡Kirara!

- era fuerte, lo admito – declaró el demonio alzando una ceja con indiferencia – pero no lo suficiente...

- ¿qué le has hecho? – preguntó Shippo apretando fuertemente los puños por el enojo

- a ella nada, fue algo difícil y solo por ello la respetaré... quien sabe, talvez la haga mi mascota – entrecerró los ojos fijando su mirada en el kitsune, observando su odio contenido – pero ahora tu, zorro, me debes nuestro encuentro

- maldito...

Abrió la mano dejando caer a Kirara al suelo cual trapo viejo, para fijar toda su atención en el pequeño zorrito que permanecía frente a él. Le vio fijamente a los ojos, tratando de leerlo, poniendo en practica nuevamente su habilidad de leer las mentes, pero... Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era esto? El zorro le veía fijamente de igual modo, pero ya no parecía estar asustado, ni enojado, y lo más extraño de todo, era que por primera vez no sabía lo que el maldito mocoso estaba pensando. Se sintió ofuscado al punto de que Shippo se diera cuenta.

"_Creo que será mi fin... no... no es así, todavía no"_ Volteó automáticamente su rostro. Kirin permanecía aún en el suelo, y un poco más frente a ella el campo se había roto. _"¡Se rompió! Si lo logramos..."_ Paseó rápidamente sus ojos por la escena, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y encontrar una solución rápida. Pero al regresar su vista hacía Akuma solo logró sentir un agudo dolor que lo mando a volar hasta atrás, chocando dolorosamente contra los muros de la guarida.

- Lograste romper el campo de protección, te reconoceré por ello... pero fuiste muy lento y tonto, lástima – rió bajito

"_Shippo... Shippo, ¿me oyes?"_ – escuchó en su cabeza la vocecilla de Kirin, levantó lastimeramente la vista para ver a Akuma... ya ni siquiera sentía dolor en el cuerpo – _"Shippo... sé que me oyes, estoy débil, pero... he desaparecido mi presencia... así que... para Akuma es como si estuviera muerta..."_ – el kitsune frunció ligeramente el ceño – _"si, lo sé... pronto estaré muerta de cualquier forma..."_

El zorrito hizo un gran esfuerzo al levantar un brazo de su entumecido cuerpo, apoyándose en un muro para, con algo de esfuerzo y dolor, lograr ponerse de pie. Respiró ruidosamente tratando de recuperar el aliento arrebatado por el golpe, observó de reojo como Akuma avanzaba lentamente hasta él y cerró los ojos con la cabeza gacha.

"_Shippo, escúchame... no siente mi presencia, pero... necesito que lo distraigas para que no me descubra... he visto su punto débil" _– Ante esas palabras, abrió nuevamente los ojos, encontrándose de llenó con la vista inquisitiva de Akuma que le miraba desde su altura; Abrió la boca con sorpresa, pero antes de poder siquiera decir algo, recibió de nuevo una patada haciéndolo estrellarse nuevamente contra el muro. Se llevó las manos al estomago y calló de rodillas mientras el dolor regresaba a él. – _"Resiste Shippo..."_

- Hm... creo que ya no puedes más, ¿cierto? – silencio – esta bien, de todas formas yo también estoy cansado de todo esto... muere

Un rápido movimiento y Shippo logró rodar por el suelo justo a tiempo para salvarse del impacto. Estaba muy cerca, pero eso no le ayudó a protegerse de la tierra, graba y rocas que cayeron desprendidas del lugar por la fuerza del golpe. Se colocó rápidamente ambos brazos sobre su cabeza en forma de casco tratando de cubrirse lo mejor posible.

- me estas hartando, porque no te-...

Ante la abrupta interrupción, Shippo levantó la vista, Akuma ya no le prestaba atención. Giró la vista siguiendo el mismo campo de visión de aquel demonio, el campo de protección que habían roto momentos antes ahora habría paso para ver como una débil luz púrpura centelleaba a unos metros.

- ...no puede ser... – escuchó como Akuma contenía el aire ante la escena – ¡Kirin! – gritó de repente tomando camino hasta aquella lucecilla – maldición, sigues con vida...

"_¡Shippo!"_ – escuchó nuevamente retumbar en su cabeza. Todo pasó tan rápido... Por un leve momento su mente se puso en blanco únicamente viendo el escenario frente a el sin reaccionar, olvidándose de todo mal y dolor que su cuerpo sufría. Talvez fue una simple reacción de su cuerpo, no estaba lo suficientemente conciente para saberlo, solo sabía que se había puesto de pie y se había lanzado sobre Akuma.

- ¡SHIPPO! - ahora se escuchaba como eco dentro de la cueva, mucho mas desesperado.

- ¡maldito zorro! – trataba por todos los medios de quitarse al kitsune de encima, pero este se movía rápidamente sobre el haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Por su parte Kirin yacía frente a un pequeño montículo de tierra, sobre el que permanecía una esfera, no más grande que su puño la cual brillaba en púrpura e imitaba un movimiento en su interior como si su contenido fuese de mercurio. La pequeña acercó sus manos a la extraña esfera, reuniendo el poco poder mágico que le quedaba, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar tenuemente, reduciendo lentamente el aura negra que rodeaba al objeto frente a ella hasta desaparecer. Tomó la esfera entre sus manos.

"_¡La tengo Shippo!"_ – las palabras de Kirin lo hicieron voltear a verla – _"ahora solo debo romperla" _– exclamó la pequeña con una chispa de felicidad. Sin embargo, ese pequeño lapso de distracción por parte de Shippo fue suficiente para ser aprovechado por Akuma, quien logró agarrarlo de la ropa con una mano lanzándolo hasta el otro extremo del lugar.

Kirin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos con horror al ver como el kitsune pasaba volando justo a un lado suyo para estrellarse con la pared tras ella. La nube de polvo junto con el desprendimiento de tierra le impidieron ver el estado del youkai. Aterrorizada regresó la vista para toparse de lleno con Akuma, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – masculló con enojo mientras cerraba su mano sobre el cuello de la niña y la elevaba a su altura – con eso no se juega – frunció un poco mas el ceño al tiempo que con la mano libre apretaba la muñeca de Kirin haciéndola soltar un grito de dolor junto con la esfera, que cayó y rodó por el suelo.

- tu... – alcanzó a decir, colocando sus pequeñas manos sobre el brazo del demonio en un intento fallido por liberarse.

- había sido generoso y te dejé con vida – gruñó al tiempo que ejercía más presión sobre el cuello de la niña – pero veo que quieres que te mate rápido...

Sonrió de lado cerrando los ojos unos segundos, pero al abrirlos nuevamente estos mostraron ahora el iris en un color rojo sangre. Como en trance, abrió un poco la boca apretando con más fuerza el cuello de Kirin la cual trató de soltar un quejido, desafortunadamente éste nació y murió en su garganta. El brillo que desprendía de su cuerpo comenzó a apagarse mientras sus brazos caían como muertos a sus costados, estaba ganándole y no podía hacer nada. Una nubecilla empezó a formarse sobre sus pálidos labios, asemejando niebla o quizá aliento, al arremolinarse sobre ella indicaba salía de su interior. Akuma la mantuvo así, hasta que de pronto comenzó a succionar, alimentándose de lo que en realidad, era la esencia de Kirin, sus poderes.

- Sh... Shi... po...

- oye, monstruo...

Cerró la boca sorprendiéndose por la interrupción. ¡Ese maldito zorro de nuevo! Creía que lo había matado, pero al parecer seguía vivo, y le miraba de frente realmente enojado. Sostenía con dificultad entre sus manos aquel báculo sagrado, apenas y lograba respirar con algo de trabajo, pero le miraba con determinación. Tardó unos segundos en percatarse de lo que aquello significaba, pero no fue hasta que vio a los pies del zorro la tan preciada esfera púrpura que reaccionó.

- desaparece... Akuma

Se vio el báculo caer sobre la esfera con tal rapidez que le fue imposible siquiera movilizarse para tratar de evitarlo, únicamente ser espectador de su propio final. Un crujido y la esfera se desquebrajó, el brillo en su interior que parecía con vida comenzó a moverse desenfrenado segundos antes de que, sin remedio, estallara. Una enorme ola expansiva se soltó, golpeando y arrojando lejos con toda su fuerza a todos los involucrados en el lugar; la explosión había hecho temblar por completo el lugar creando una enorme nube de tierra y energía maligna que se unían cubriéndolo todo.

Tardaron unos minutos para que todo ese desastre se calmara y el lugar se despejara para poder contemplar la escena.

El cuerpo del monje Miroku yacía inmóvil sobre el suelo, mas por el acompasado movimiento de su pecho pudo asumir que se encontraba vivo. Sobre él algo parecido a neblina se arremolinaba flotando en el aire, duró solo unos segundos antes de que ésta se separase para tomar diferentes direcciones, una de ellas entro de lleno al cuerpo de Kirin mientras el resto tomaban dirección a la salida de la cueva.

- ¡Shippo, lo hiciste! – apareció frente a él la pulga saltando con emoción

- Myo... ga... – cerró los ojos con pesadez, era ahora que ponía atención a lo que le decía su cuerpo, comenzando a sentir nuevamente todo aquel cansancio y dolor que había tratado de olvidar momentos atrás. Irremediablemente se dejó caer al suelo perdiéndose en la inconciencia.

- ¿Shippo...? ...¡Shippo!

**---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---**

Frío. Sintió un aire frío recorrerle la cara, torso y manos e instintivamente se encogió en su lugar. Arrugó la nariz con disgusto al escuchar un molesto ruido llenar sus orejas, viéndose obligado a abrir los ojos... todo estaba oscuro, había caído la noche. Inclinó la cabeza para observar la poca iluminación que entraba por la ventana; seguía lloviendo. Una lluvia ligera, pero lluvia al fin. Se incorporó sobre la cama cruzando los brazos en un intento por calentarse el mismo, pero era difícil con ese clima y en esas circunstancias, se maldijo por lo bajo. Levantó nuevamente la vista tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, identificando con rapidez las cosas a su alrededor. Fue cuando se dio cuenta.

A su izquierda, dormida sobre la cama se encontraba Kagome. Y ahora que se fijaba bien, ambos tenían una gruesa manta cubriéndolos. Por ello que solo había sentido frío en la parte superior del cuerpo... se imaginó que la señora Higurashi fuese la dueña de aquella atención. Se acurrucó entre las cobijas intentando entrar en calor, quedando de frente al rostro de Kagome, pero era inútil, seguía sintiendo el frío. De nuevo intento hacerse bolita en su lugar, pero al hacerlo, no pudo evitar rozar con el tibio cuerpo de la chica, lo que le hizo sobresaltarse. Ella si estaba tibia. Sintió algo de inseguridad, pero arriesgándose, se movió lentamente sobre la cama hasta quedar a centímetros de su cuerpo, pronto sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, se preguntaba si el calor que estaba sintiendo de pronto era por el mismo calor que irradiaba la chica o... por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Observó atentamente su rostro, aun en la oscuridad, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Tenía tantas cosas que quería saber, pero en ese momento no buscaba cuestionarse nada, era extraño, como si el solo estar con ella le diera tranquilidad. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, después de todo, talvez si era así... siempre que estaba con ella estaba tranquilo y de hecho, aquello le gustaba. Se preguntaba... ¿cuánto duraría todo esto?

- Inuyasha... regresa... – apenas un murmullo mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama. El rostro del pequeño se sonrojó más al ver mayor cercanía con su cuerpo, pero pronto bajó la vista.

- ¿quieres que... regrese, Kagome?

- regresa... – repitió entre sueños

Eso ya lo sabia, quería que regresara. Cerró los ojos adormilado por el calor que su cuerpo había adquirido. Ya encontraría la manera de volver a la normalidad, y entonces, ya no volvería a ver esa mirada de preocupación que había visto a Kagome dirigirle últimamente. Porque si, se le hizo extraño verla observándolo de esa manera y asumió por los eventos pasados que se debía a que le extrañaba, pero no a él, porque el era solo un niño, sino al otro Inuyasha, al grande. Eso le ponía triste. ¿Recordaría todo cuando regresara a la normalidad? ¿Seguiría siendo el? O... ¿perdería esa 'esencia' que mantenía en estos momentos? Sabía que era el, pero de otra manera, era como otra versión de él de la que no tenía conocimiento o memoria, y dado aquello se preguntaba si... su esencia desaparecería una vez el hechizo se rompiera, o quizá seguiría existiendo dentro de aquel otro Inuyasha. El pensar aquello le ponía nervioso. Pero no debía ser egoísta, veía como Kagome sufría por su ausencia, no podía pensar solo en el en estos momentos...

- buenas noches... Kagome

**---.---.---.---.---.---**

_**Continuará...**_

**---.---.---.---.---.---**

Ah!! Pido nuevamente mil perdones por la tardanza! X.x ...pasó navidad y año nuevo y hasta ahorita pude publicar y.y la prepa es horrible, encima que la mía fue la ultima en salir de vacaciones, para que todas las vacaciones me las pasara enferma y en cama u.u eso es lo peor... salí el 22 de diciembre para regresar a clases el 8 de enero T-T y me reciben con exámenes sumarios!! Esos exámenes son la muerte, no miento TxT (pero aquí entre nos, creo que los maestros de ingles, etimologías grecolatinas y química nos odian a todos los del salón ¬-¬Û) y como dato extra, me estuvieron presionando con tareas de más y un trabajo para taller de lectura y redacción donde el maestro me pidió –únicamente a mí– entrar y participar en un concurso de cuento que iba a realizarse, así que ahí me ven escribiendo con mi madre en todo momento detrás mío x-xU! ...je, quien dice que la vida es dura, no? ¬.¬ vaya presiones... mejor no pienso en la universidad x-xUU tendré pesadillas!!!

Ejem... por lo pronto lamento no contestar reviews, pero agradezco a **Minue** (ejem… u.uU –desarmando la cámara escondida–), **niyushi takamiya**, **inu-kag4ever**, **Ai Mayer** (Xhela! porque te cambiaste el nick? x.xU), **aome-inuyasha19**, **izayoi-vicky**, **Dark Cryonic** (yo? ¬.¬ chiflada? ja, como crees! xD), **TLAP**, **Kikyo-dono** y **serena tsukino chiba**, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme sus lindos comentarios que me animan tanto n.n de verdad se los agradezco!! Oh y antes de despedirme, olvidaba mencionar un ultimo punto... talvez algunos ya lo sepan, pero si no, se los diré uxu ...el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo, sip, así es, PORFIN el ultimo capitulo de este fic ;-; aleluya! y... demándenme y todo lo que quieran u.u nomás no me linchen porque se quedan sin final xDÛ jajaja nah, ya, por hoy se me acabo el tiempo y es hora de decir adiós n.n gracias x leer, espero que a todos les gustara el capi.. ahora como ultimo paso, no me hagan sufrir y DEJENME UN REVIEW! nOn jeje, se cuidan y nos vemos en el siguiente capi n.n jane!

_PS._ Sip, un comentario u.uU ejem... hasta ahorita me voy dando cuenta, pero si ven faltas de ortografía, palabras mal escritas o de esas cosas por el estilo, pues... es por mi maldito Word ¬.¬UU me 'corrige' los escritos, que mas que arreglarlos nomás los empeora... necesito saber como se configura para que no haga eso u.uUUU… jeje, bueno es todo n.ñ gracias por leer!!


End file.
